


Belhalla Academy

by Seiryu_Cresct



Series: The Academy Lewyn/Arvis [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Lewyn is a good friend, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Octopath characters are professors, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, Romance, Underage Drinking, changed the rating to M to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 38,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiryu_Cresct/pseuds/Seiryu_Cresct
Summary: The Belhalla Academy, where it all began from the beginning. Had things changed and other events happened, maybe the Belhalla massacre never would have happened. Starting from the beginning at the Academy and from there through the timeline and events of The Holy War. Maybe this time...it will be different and some catastrophes can be prevented. This will be a fix it story. Focuses on Arvis, Lewyn, Sigurd, Quan, Eldigan, and Ethlyn and Lachesis appear too. Here, you really get to see what their time was like back then, growing up and attending the academy together. It really goes into their character, friendships, personalities and relationships. Will spend as much time in the academy as I can before hell breaks loose.





	1. The Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is where it all began, before my other stories I posted. It all is in the same universe so here you can see where Lewyn and Arvis' friendship started and a look into their academy life. I am really trying to put effort into this! I have this idea and want to put it down! I may end up slacking off so, sorry in advance. I hope you can enjoy it!  
> I do not own any of the characters but my own original ones. All rights belong to Nintendo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewyn gets transferred to Belhalla Academy where it is hoped, that he actually gets an education. There he meets Duke Arvis and the two of them become best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had this idea forever now and finally did something about it, actually writing it. I love Lewyn and also Arvis and believe they deserve to be happy. This being a fix-it and an AU that will probably end up happening.
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

* * *

It was another day, the same as any other. Little six year old prince Lewyn evaded his teacher and ran off into the snow-covered forest. The glistening freshly fallen snow clinging to the trees, appearing magical to the young prince. Deep within the frosty thicket he found his tree house to hide away in until the teacher eventually gave up trying to find him. She found it a waste of her time, not knowing where it was the prince always disappeared to and it was far too frigid for her to spend any longer looking.  
Unbeknownst to Lewyn, this was the final straw for his weary single mother. His father had passed away to illness when he was only 2 and she had to raise him herself since then. He was a rowdy, active, rambunctious child who wanted to run off all the time to have fun. He hated studying and refused even being a prince. This wasn’t uncommon for a child his age of barely six. But his life was different from any other child, he was the crown prince of Silesse, set to inherit the throne. Having no other sibling it immediately fell to him as his responsibility. When he became of age, his mother would pass the crown and throne to him. That was far too much for him to understand at this tender young age.

 

Once dark fell, cascading the icy land in grey black shadow Lewyn returned to the castle, able to find it easily with the wind’s guidance. Pushing open the heavy cold steel double doors he was face to face with his very upset mother. She was young, with long black hair, wearing a grey dress with a purple shawl. She was glaring, clearly upset with him, with her hands on her hips. “Lewyn…we need to talk…” He followed her into the intimidating throne room. It was very elegant, royal blue carpet spread across the floor leading up to the blue and gold throne. She pointed to it and turned to him. “One day that throne will be yours. You will be a fine King suited to rule the Kingdom. But you can never reach that without understanding, without education first. This is really very important, you have even neglected your prince training.” Lewyn puffed his cheeks and turned away indignantly. “I have tried so many times…” She stressed. “But you have refused to listen…Since you refuse your training and education, I have resorted to drastic measures…You will be sent to the Academy in Belhalla. There you will be in the mage quarters and will be forced by the teachers there to learn. They won’t be so lenient like the teachers I’ve tried for you to have.”

 

“But I don’t wanna go!” He cried, tears in his eyes.

 

“I’m so sorry my dear…” She said softly, petting his short green hair. She leaned down and kissed his head before leading him to the carriage outside. “I have already packed your belongings. You should arrive first thing in the morning.” His mother said, helping him into the red plush carriage.  
Lewyn curled up into a ball and cried the whole way to the Academy. I’m unwanted…why is my mamma sending me away…I just wanted to have fun…

 

* * *

Soon he was asleep and only awoke when the carriage stopped. Looking out the window he was awestruck. The Academy was bigger than any castle, red and white bricks and fancier than he expected. Opening the door to the carriage he was escorted out by the Headmaster. He was a young man with long shaggy dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a dark brown robe that matched his hair with an aquamarine connector in the front with a cravat over a same colored vest with a golden design up the center and brown slacks. To top it off, he had brown knee high one-inch heel boots with a golden upward design. He smiled warmly at Lewyn. “I am Headmaster Cyrus Albright! You must be Prince Lewyn! Pleasure to meet you!”

 

Lewyn blinked up at him. “Yeah! Nice to meet you too Mr. Albright! I didn’t want to be here though…” He mumbled.

 

Cyrus pat him on his back. “Quite alright young lad! We don’t just have academic classes we also have quite excellent extracurricular courses such as writing and music!”

 

“Music?!” Lewyn asked excitedly with his eyes lighting up like Christmas trees.

 

“That’s right! We have a beautiful young woman named Ophelia whom is the choral instructor and priestess for the healers and religious folk like myself! Then there is Master Therion, he is the strings instructor. Primrose is the dance teacher, and Tressa is the wind instrument instructor. Ah! And there’s Alfyn! He’s the alchemy instructor! The archery instructor is our dear Ha’anit! The sword, and knight instructor is Olberic and Erhardt. The younger less experienced mages are taught by my lovely Therese! But of course, Master Mages are taught by none other than myself! Your headmaster!” He spoke excitedly with a prestigious accent.

 

“Maybe it’ll be fun…I can play instruments and I have wind magic!”

 

“Magnificent! I’m sure you will do just fine here! Now come on, come on! I will show you around!” Cyrus laid his hand on Lewyn’s small back and guided him through the grand golden front doors of the Academy. Inside was even grander than outside. White porcelain floors glistened in the bright light of the diamond chandeliers that dangled above. Red and gold velvet carpeting ran all the way down the main hall. Red and gold banners hung down the walls. The classrooms were numerous in numbers and were located on the second floor. They climbed the grand spiral staircase and Cyrus showed him each room.

 

“You will be living in the mage quarters. It is on the 5th floor.” Cyrus said, taking him there. The mage common room had a warm lit fire place, red and gold round rug in front of it, 3 red plush velvet couches and a small table seating 2 by the window and a hallway that lead to the living quarters. Aligning the walls were long tall bookcases that reached the ceiling. Crammed together were tomes of varying kinds and a wide assortment of different novels. In the room there were 5 beds and a couple nightstands. The windows were all covered with red curtains. Lewyn set down his belongings by the end of the bed and Cyrus bid him goodnight.  
“Class starts bright and early! The other mages will show you tomorrow morning!” He waved goodbye and left Lewyn alone.

 

* * *

Dinner must have just ended for soon after the other mages came in. Lewyn, having never met them before and was not quite used to other people his age, hid under his bed, scared. Peeking out he saw a black-haired boy with his hair slicked back in a black cloak with white gloves, a blond boy with a blue and white princely outfit and white boots, a boy older than Lewyn with long black hair pulled mostly back into a ponytail and the rest hung loosely over his shoulders and partially covered his face trailed in slowly wearing a black and red cloak. He looked behind him and shortly after a boy older than Lewyn came in. Upon seeing his beautiful appearance, straight out of a storybook prince, his mouth gaped in awe. He had long beautiful curly crimson red hair and a pale porcelain complexion. He wore a long black coat and black pants with black boots. He kept his head down, walking slowly. His aura he gave off was melancholy. It made Lewyn frown and wonder, just what could have made him have such a sad expression? He held books in his arms and set them down on his nightstand. The book on top seemed to read from the far reaches of hell, edited version by Cyrus Albright. Being too far away he did not know if he read that right. The four boys went to bed without a word and Lewyn was beyond freaked out.

 

Are they even human?! He couldn’t help but continue thinking about the last boy. He just looked so…sad…When the lights were turned out Lewyn climbed out from under his bed and laid down on it. I miss home…I miss my mamma…He thought, and tears began to fall. He rolled over onto his side, facing the bed beside his. Through teary eyes he saw the sad redhead staring back at him. Lewyn gasped and hid under his covers. Now he was shaking and crying. Scary scary scary! He thought, quivering from fear. His piercing red eyes was intimidating! Lewyn thought. Soon Lewyn fell asleep and did not wake until he heard a ruckus. Peeking out from the red covers he saw a muscular brown-haired boy grabbing the front of the beautiful redhead’s shirt, lifting him up and slamming him against the wall. He winced but didn’t show fear. He glared with those menacing red eyes and chills went down Lewyn’s spine.

 

“What’re you gonna do now freak?! Go cry in your nerdy bookworm corner?! You’re so weird!” As he spit in his face, he continued slamming him against the wall. Lewyn couldn’t stand bullying, especially when one couldn’t fight back. Gaining courage, he didn’t normally have, Lewyn stood up.

 

“Pick on someone who fights back! Don’t pick on the defenseless! It is wrong!”  
Slowly the guys head turned to face him, turning almost completely around, creeping Lewyn out. A cruel smile spread slowly on his ugly face. The redhead’s eyes widened in shock.

 

“Oh, what do we have heeere?” The bully cooed. Dropping the redhead, he quickly approached Lewyn, giving him the same treatment. Being slammed into the wall took the breath from Lewyn and made him cripple to the ground. The guy swiftly kicked him in the side and Lewyn screamed in pain. Then he suddenly didn’t feel anything, hearing the bully howl. Opening his eyes Lewyn saw the bully on the ground, on fire, rolling desperately trying to put it out. The redhead stared in satisfaction, his eyes burning like the flames he produced. Lewyn gasped in shock.

 

“You little wretch thought you would get away with treating the Duke of Velthomer like that?! Then picking on a mere child?! For that you will suffer…” He spoke darkly.  
Duke…? Lewyn thought, interested. He never paid attention to politics but was curious about him. It seemed he was not the only noble here. His beauty really was that of a duke. Wait… “You’re a child too!” Lewyn squeaked.

 

The Duke turned to look at him, blinking in surprise. “I…uh…guess you’re right…Well…That knight is far older than we are!” He childishly bit back.  
They both ignored the burning knight on the ground, wailing in pain.

 

“I’m Lewyn! Prince Lewyn of Silesse!”

 

The Duke bowed to him politely. “I am Duke Arvis of Velthomer, pleasure to meet you.” He said then turned his attention to the knight. “Now…what shall we do with him?”

 

“Well…Mom always said that the way and followers of the wind is peace. Never violence. So, I guess he’s suffered enough…” Nervously Lewyn shuffled his feet, mumbling the last part.

 

Arvis chuckled. “It seems you have a kind heart. Very well. If you deem this punishment enough…” He brought his hand up and the flames died out. The knight stayed sprawled out on the floor like a dead fish, breathing heavily.

 

“Let us go down to breakfast. You cannot learn or concentrate on an empty stomach.” Arvis said, leaving the mage’s dorm. Lewyn took another look at the knight with his red and yellow scorched skin and black singed clothes and hurried after Arvis.  
The dining hall was huge with a domed ceiling. The tables were long and dark oak, filled with every student attending the Academy. It was lively, people laughing and talking amongst one another. Lewyn couldn’t find an empty seat and opted to keep with Arvis. Food was already set out along the tables for the students to serve for themselves. There was an array of colorful fruit and gourmet carved meats and all kinds of breakfast sides you could think of. Arvis went to the back corner and sat down beside the guy with long black hair Lewyn saw last night. Arvis motioned for him to sit down as well. Hesitantly Lewyn sat in front of Arvis.

 

“Daegan, this is Lewyn. He appears to be a new student.”

 

Daegan smiled pleasantly at Lewyn. “Hello. You already met Arvis. I am Duke Daegan of Velthomer. Arvis and my father knew each other.”  
Oh…That would explain why they seemed close. Lewyn thought.

 

“How old are you?” Lewyn asked him.

 

“Twelve!”

 

“Wow!” Lewyn said excitedly.

 

“Arvis is twelve as well.” Daegan said.

 

“Ooooh! So cool!”

 

Arvis looked away from them, embarrassed. Lewyn heard three boys laughing and looked around the table, seeing a blond knight wearing black and white fancy clothes with a blue haired knight wearing a blue cape and white outfit and brown-haired knight wearing black and white. They stopped behind Arvis.  
“Heya Arvis!” The blue haired knight said cheerfully.  
Arvis looked down.

 

“Hello Sigurd…” He muttered.

 

The three boys promptly sat down. The blue haired knight, Sigurd, squeezed in next to Arvis, the other two sat next to Lewyn.  
“And who is this?” Sigurd asked.

 

Arvis didn’t respond and looked like he didn’t even want to talk to Sigurd.

 

“I’m Lewyn! Prince of Silesse!” Lewyn answered for him.

 

“Nice to meet you Lewyn! I’m Lord Sigurd of Chalphy! Those two are my best friends, Prince Quan of Leonster and Prince Eldigan of Nordion.”  
Lewyn really was just surrounded by royalty. It was surprising and made Lewyn feel less alone. He wondered if they had to go through what he goes through by his mother.

 

“Frozen Hell…” Eldigan muttered, wincing.

 

“Oh, is that what Silesse is?” Sigurd asked.

 

“No!” Lewyn protested. “Silesse is pretty! I get to play in snow every day!”  
The three knights exchanged glances.

 

“Frozen Hell…” Quan whispered.

 

“Frozen Hell…” Eldigan nodded.

 

“Frozen Hell…” Sigurd finally agreed. At their accusations Lewyn got emotional, tearing up. How could they be so mean?! They’ve never even been to Silesse before!

 

“You three are not wanted here. And can you not see that you are upsetting people?” Arvis said, his glare as menacing as before with the knight.

 

“Woah! Relax!” Sigurd said, putting his hands up in surrender.

 

Eldigan turned to mutter to Sigurd. “He is not very well liked…for multiple reasons…that’s why most stay away…You should probably listen unless you want to end up like Piaget…” Sigurd seemed to know what that meant and turned pale.

 

“That…was not a pretty sight…”

 

“Not indeed…” Quan added.

 

“I do not care what any think of me…” Arvis said as a state of fact.  
With his friends tugging on his sleeves Sigurd left with them. Having lost his appetite Arvis merely poked at his food with his fork. “Don’t listen to them!” Lewyn said, standing up.

 

“It’s…quite alright…” Arvis said. “They aren’t…. wrong…I may have…wanted to set Sigurd on fire…”

 

“Does that happen often?” Lewyn asked.

 

“Yes. For one reason or another, people around me always get burned. Be it their pettiness, bullying, rudeness, cruelty…obnoxious behavior…”  
Lewyn was at a loss for what to say. He could understand peoples fear if that was true. But as long as he didn’t fall under Arvis’ reasons to get burned, he wouldn’t. Anyways, didn’t they kind of deserve it? Especially if it was like that knight from this morning. “Are…people always afraid?” Lewyn asked.

 

“Yes. And why wouldn’t they be? I will not blame you if you are too.”

 

“No! I’m gonna be your friend!” Lewyn declared. Arvis was taken aback, blinking at him in surprise. He didn’t say anything and didn’t have to. Lewyn was set in becoming his friend.

 

* * *

After breakfast was their magic class. The teacher, Miss Therese was young and beautiful with long silver hair and she wore a blue dress. It was not hard for Lewyn to follow, already used to using his wind magic. Since he was one of the youngest and shortest in the class he sat in the front. Arvis avoided people again, sitting in the far back corner. It made Lewyn sad and wonder if he truly had no friends.  
Every person deserved to have friends! Lewyn firmly believed. All through the class they were taught how to cast spells and had to focus on a target, the vase on their desk. Lewyn’s wind magic blew it up into the air and it came flying back down, smashing onto the desk. Lewyn screamed, ducking under his desk quickly, throwing his arms over his head. Other kids in the class laughed. Lewyn’s face flushed with embarrassment and tears began to form. Arvis in the back quickly noticed and took a course of action.  
A gigantic boom sounded, and smoke quickly filled the class, making the students cover their faces, coughing. Lewyn peeked out from under his desk, seeing that Arvis had made his vase explode with his fire. The pieces were nothing but ash and still smoking. He looked at Lewyn with concern, making Lewyn feel warm inside. He gave him a small smile and Arvis just nodded in return. No one in the class cared about what happened with Lewyn anymore.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one was enjoyed! There are lots more chapters! Currently though it is on hold, for whoever is reading this chapter for the first time. I say why in chapter 14. Thank you!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.


	2. The Courses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewyn attends some of his classes and tries to stay and befriend Arvis. Does he really have no friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this one is pretty short. I didn't feel like going through details of their classes when Lewyn is only six years old. I will try to when he is older.
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

* * *

Lewyn ran to catch up with Arvis after class. “Thank you.”

 

He just nodded silently. “How can I repay you?”

 

“There is no need.”

 

Lewyn puffed his cheeks. “But I want to! Um…I can play music for you!” Arvis looked at him incredulously.

 

“What? I can!” They reached the music class where their teacher Therion taught. Inside was set up with rows of chairs and against the wall was a piano. Lewyn ran up to it and sat down, opening the piano up, beginning to play. Arvis stood there in awe. He had never heard anyone play so well, especially by someone so young. He did not recognize the song playing and could only stand there, listening intently. It was a cheery happy tune that just put a smile on your face, which was exactly what it did. Arvis slowly walked beside Lewyn.

 

“What song was that?”

 

“Heehee! That was my thank you song!”

 

“Your…what?” Arvis asked in confusion.

 

“I made it up for you silly! It was my thank you Arvis song!”  
Arvis felt is chest grow warm and his heart twinge. He turned his back to Lewyn, keeping his head bowed.

 

“Well…thank you…that was very nice…”  
The students soon filed into the room and the teacher stood in front. He was young with short fluffy white hair covering one eye. He taught them how to play string instruments. Lewyn played what he knew best, the sitar. Arvis in the back again, played the violin. It seemed to put Arvis at ease as he played, his eyes closed, and his body swayed with the song. All Lewyn could think was, beautiful.  
Alchemy class was next with their teacher Alfyn. He had long blond hair pulled into a ponytail. He handed out potion textbooks to all the students. Each small desk sat two per each. Lewyn was quick to sit by Arvis. They were taught the basics, making a simple healing potion. It mustn’t have been made right, bubbling over the tube. Arvis panicked, trying to quickly fix it. The blue color turned a fiery red and began smoking.

 

“Arvis! You set it on fiiiire!” Lewyn squealed.

 

“I-I did not!” Arvis tried defending himself. Alfyn had to come over and quickly put it out and back under control. The class was laughing, making Lewyn feel bad. It was partially his fault.

 

The next class was their dance class with Primrose. She was quite beautiful with long flowing brown hair and a small red spaghetti top and a long red skirt that was open on either side of her legs. She wore many golden bracelets that jingled together when she moved. They were taught the basics of a waltz, being told that they would need to know this for when the annual balls are held at the academy. Lewyn paired up with Arvis and found it quite hard with their huge height difference.  
The day ended quickly and the next day they would have other classes, but always would have their magic class, being mages.  
Years would go by at the academy and Lewyn grew closer to Arvis, who he now considered his best friend. Nine years go by, making Lewyn fifteen years of age.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah see? I time skipped him at the end to a reasonable age where I am more comfortable writing about. If anyone didn't like that or wanted me to spend more time with him younger PLEASE let me know! I am open to ideas or suggestions! Thank you!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.


	3. The Tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here Sigurd, Quan and Eldigan take Lewyn out to have some fun. This is something all young knights do and is quite normal for them. What they don't understand is that Lewyn is a mage, not a knight and his idea of fun is much different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't get mad at Sigurd or me here! Back in medieval times there was no drinking age. And I'm sure everyone had that one friend who wanted you to join in on what's considered "cool". I just wanted to make it more believable and realistic that they are young immature dumb teenagers!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

* * *

Now that Lewyn was a teenager the knights wanted to spend more time with him, hoping to turn him to their ways, more specifically, Sigurd, Quan and Eldigan wanted to. When break time came around after lunch the three knights grabbed him right when he exited to the courtyard. They pulled him aside quickly, covering his mouth so he didn’t scream. Briefly Lewyn panicked, fearing he had been abducted. He was practically picked up and taken to the corner of the courtyard’s wall where it was concealed by huge trees, providing lots of shade to help keep things hidden. Lewyn only has heard what went on, on this side of the academy. Sketchy meetings, secret rendezvous…He shivered just thinking about him taking place at one of those things.  
As he was put down, he saw three mischievous grins leering closely to him from the three most notorious knights. “Do you have any idea just how freaked out I was?!” He hissed.

 

Sigurd grinned sheepishly. “Sorry Lewyn! We had to make sure no one was following you!”

 

“Why do you make it sound like something really devious?” Lewyn asked.

 

“If Arvis was with you and saw what we were up to he’d set hellfire upon us!”

 

Now Lewyn really wanted no part in this. Arvis was overprotective yes, but he cared and kept him out of trouble. These three really seemed to be up to something…But Lewyn didn’t have time to protest, Sigurd and Eldigan grabbed each of his arms and dragged him off to the nearby town by the academy.  
The town was where all the knights always ran off to and only the older students were allowed to travel to. It was their hangout place where they mingled with all the ladies. Lewyn had no idea why they would want to. He only cared about being close and mingling with Arvis. Lewyn never felt the need to travel out to the town, especially since Arvis never left. He always stayed inside, either in the library or in the common room. If it was a sunny clear day you might be able to find him outside with a book. Lewyn loved entertaining people with his music but he was content to just stay inside or around the academy. His favorite place of all though, was on the roof. He could stay there for hours, looking at the stars, playing music.

 

The town was paved with cobblestone and on either side of the path was dirt and sand. The knight’s boots clicked on the stone surface, making Lewyn stare down at them. The heels were quite high. He much preferred his soft cloth shoes. Cactus plants were planted near buildings all clustered together with barely any room in between. The buildings were short and long made from dark wood and sandstone. Some roofs were tiled, and you could tell who had more money to afford better housing. On each door showed what building it was and what sort of goods it offered. It was midday and most people were working or back in class. A few stray people here and there walked along the path, carrying baskets and the like. It made Lewyn think about the towns and villages back in Silesse. He always loved visiting them and playing with the civilians.

 

The knights stopped by a building much different in appearance than any other. It was darker and had tables seating outside. On the door was a mug and a sign saying the times it was open and closed. Noon to 2am every day! It said. Stop by for a drink, great entertainment and live music! Lewyn had a bad feeling about this place. When Sigurd approached the door, it swung open first and two bumbling knights stumbled out. They had their arms wrapped around each other, laughing uncontrollably. Their faces were red, and their words slurred. Yup. Lewyn definitely didn’t want to be here.

 

Sigurd pushed open the door and Eldigan had to shove Lewyn inside. It was dark inside with the only light coming in was from small dusty windows in the back corner. Long rectangular tables and benches were scattered around the vicinity. A bar was located directly in the back with stools at the counter. All the tables seemed to be filled with boisterous knights, laughing and drinking, clanging their mugs together in good cheer. Lewyn recognized a lot of knights from their academy. He felt nervous here, never drinking before. Sigurd quickly jogged over to the bar and brought back mugs for each of them.  
While they waited for Sigurd, they found an empty table near the back exit. He clanked them down against the table, the foamy liquid sloshing out. Lewyn jumped back, not wanting to get splashed. Leaning forward he sniffed it and it reeked strongly. Watching the knights, they threw the mug back, chugging it. Lewyn slowly pushed his mug back away from him. Sigurd pushed it back towards Lewyn. “C’mon try it!”  
They all looked expectantly at him and he knew now that Sigurd was right…Arvis was going to kill them. He hesitantly brought it up to his lips and took a small sip, immediately coughing and threw the cup down. He wiped the foam from his mouth, hating the taste and the burn in the back of his throat. “Ick what was that?!” He coughed several more times.

 

The knights laughed and Sigurd patted him on the back. “It’s 100% genuine ale!”

 

“Gross…”

 

“You’re a man now Lewyn! Time to enjoy the entertainment!” He motioned for a woman nearby who noticed and came over. She barely wore anything, in a small yellow top and short orange bottom. Her breasts were falling out of her too small top and Lewyn could not believe that women would wear that sort of thing! She began swinging her hips, her smile and gaze trained on Eldigan. Lewyn fidgeted in his seat uncomfortably. She wore far too much makeup and her dance was far too intimate for Lewyn’s liking. The only girls he knew was back in Silesse, a childhood friend Erinys and her older sister Annand. He never really saw them as girls either. They grew up together, he thought of them as more like…sisters.

 

“Seriously Sigurd?!” Lewyn heard an enraged female voice. A short girl with long pink hair and pink eyes wearing a white and orange outfit came striding over to their table wearing a scowl on her face. Behind her were two other girls. One was a beautiful blond wearing a short pink dress, the other was also blond wearing a long white dress. The pink haired girl grabbed Sigurd by the front of his shirt and shook him violently.

 

“We couldn’t find you anywhere and Arvis is worried sick and we find you here?! What were you thinking bringing Lewyn here?! A child?!”  
Sigurd smiled shakily and held up a finger. “I was drinking at his age! And…well…technically he isn’t a child…he is your age…”

 

“I don’t care about you! And we are not talking about me!” She yelled, shaking him some more. She grabbed Lewyn’s arm and pulled him behind her out of the tavern. His head spun and his footing uneven and wobbly.

 

“You got him drunk?! How completely utterly irresponsible are you?!”

 

“It was one sip!” Sigurd cried. She whacked Sigurd upside his head and was about to do it again when Quan stopped her.

 

“Ethlyn please…I think Sigurd has learned his lesson. I will make sure we never bring Lewyn here again. At least…not unless it’s by his full volition.”

 

The girl Ethlyn seemed to calm down at that. “Quan why did you let him?”

 

“No one cane stop Sigurd once he has something set in mind. He is quite stubborn. Much like you.”

 

“Oh no! Don’t you dare compare me to my idiot brother!”

 

“Brther…?” Lewyn asked, swaying. Everyone was started to become just blurs of color and look the same. Ethlyn grabbed him more firmly, keeping him standing.

 

“Oh yeah…guess we should introduce them.” Sigurd said.

 

“That’s Ethyn my sister.” He pointed to the angry pink haired girl. “That’s Lachesis, Eldigan’s half-sister.” He pointed to the beautiful blond in the pink dress. “And that is Adean. The duchess of Jungby.” He pointed to the blond in the white dress. She bowed to him politely. Lachesis seemed to be distracted by Eldigan, fawning over him.  
“They are just…close siblings.” Sigurd reassured Lewyn. Eldigan was torn between to pay attention to Lachesis or to the bewitching dancer in front of him.  
Ethlyn decided to leave Lachesis there and Adean helped carry Lewyn back to the academy.

* * *

Right when they entered through the doorway Arvis bombarded them, completely exasperated.

“Lewyn! There you are! When we planned on meeting up and you never showed I feared the worst…”

 

“You were right to.” Ethlyn deadpanned.  
Lewyn lost consciousness and Ethlyn handed him over to Arvis. “Oh, don’t worry. I already gave Sigurd an earful.” She reassured him.  
Arvis took Lewyn back to the mage common room and set him down on the couch gently. He grabbed a blanket, securing it around him and gazed at him with a soft expression. He would always be there for Lewyn. He would always protect him. Leaning over he moved his hair away from his forehead and kissed him there.  
“I’m so sorry Lewyn…I promise to protect you…As long as you are with me you will be safe…” He whispered.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished this chapter tonight so now I have to write more. It is really late so maybe tomorrow...I still hope everyone can enjoy my writings! If this is your first one reading then you can check out the others I have posted! Thank you for reading and I hope to have more!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.


	4. Lewyn's Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewyn's whole personality has seemed to change thanks to three certain knights. Arvis has a hard time dealing with his best friend's new character and daily life. Is he even still Lewyn anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finished this one today! Hope everyone likes it or at least enjoys it! Again, I am open to comments, suggestions or otherwise! Thank you!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

* * *

Sigurd, Quan and Eldigan were not good influences on Lewyn in the slightest. They pulled Lewyn away from Arvis day after day and the Duke hardly saw him anymore. He saw Lewyn becoming more and more like them every day. It pained him so much…his sweet innocent pure of heart Lewyn, becoming just another scummy knight. Of course, he tried saving Lewyn from them, setting the knights tailcoats on fire but nothing could stop Sigurd from doing what he wanted. He truly was thick headed and stubborn. Whenever Arvis saw Lewyn these days he was surrounded by the healer and mage girls at the academy. He seemed utterly content, playing music for them while they fawned over him, swooning.

 

So it was that Arvis went back to how he always was before Lewyn came. Alone, either reading a book, practicing magic or studying. A part of him felt hollow, empty, and lost without Lewyn. He had grown so accustomed to the Silessian prince by his side. He finally knew what it was like to have a friend, a true friend. Someone who cared about him and made an effort to get to know him and took him for who he was, his faults and all. Arvis was so used to being alone and distant, without anyone who cared for him and he made no effort to care either. Lewyn was like a hurricane, came flooding into his life out of nowhere and he never would have changed a thing. He truly cared for Lewyn from the bottom of his heart. That is why it pained him so much, seeing him become like this, not seeing him at all.  
Arvis gritted his teeth, clutching his chest tightly. He was alone in his living quarters, staring out the window and was able to clearly make out Lewyn in the training fields, sitting on one of the wooden railings with his fife. He had his eyes closed and one leg crossed over the other. By his feet were swarms of girls, as always. They were all laying by his feet in the warm summer grass, smiling up at him. A sudden burst of anger ripped through him and he slammed his fist into the bookcase, rattling it harshly and made several books tumble out. Tears of anger and betrayal pricked at his eyes. He refused to show such weakness, quickly trying to quell these unwanted emotions. How dare Lewyn just…replace him with a bunch of nobody girls! He was beyond furious.  
He was used to losing friends by now, having lost Sigurd the day they joined the academy, but Lewyn was different. He could feel that from the moment they met. Just why was he doing this? All they needed were each other. Lewyn has told Arvis that on multiple occasions. So, he could not fathom just why this was happening.  
The door to the room opened slowly and Arvis stood rigid, burning holes into the window.

 

“Arvis. Something has been bothering you. The headmaster was going to check up on you himself, but I insisted to first.” The soft voice of Daegan said.

 

“There is nothing wrong.” Arvis bit back bitterly.

 

“We have known each other enough years that I think I can tell the signs that something is not right.”

 

Arvis whirled to face him. “Don’t act like you know me! Our fathers may have been friends but that most certainly does not make us that way!”

 

Daegan bowed his head, wincing slightly. Arvis immediately bite his tongue, regretting what he said considerably. Daegan was not a bad guy. He was soft spoken and always had a sensible way of thinking and viewing things. He was always level headed, never losing his cool. He liked to look at situations from all angles and would no doubt make a great leader or tactician. He was quite admirable but of course had a flaw. His flaw being that he never kept anyone close and instead preferred to watch on and observe from a distance. That was why the two of them never became friends. Arvis never wanted to get close to people, always fearing of being judged and criticized, either for his lineage or his fearsome magic. Daegan was exactly the same with people. So, the times their fathers got together the two of them wouldn’t quite interact and instead opted to just stare at each other, never getting close.

 

“I-I’m sorry…” Arvis collapsed into an armchair, burying his face in his hands in shame. “I…guess I have been…out of sorts…” With no response from Daegan he just continued. “I…I just don’t know what to do…Lewyn…”

 

“This is merely a faze my Lord.” He used titles only when he meant the utmost respect and when he wanted to be taken seriously.

 

“A…faze?” Arvis looked like he was about to light something aflame.

 

“Yes. Do you not remember? We were once his age. Need I remind you what a grumpy mopey teenager you were?” He quirked an eyebrow up, a small amused smirk on his lips.

 

Arvis grabbed a pillow from the bed beside his and tossed it at him. He just laughed as it hit his face. “W-well you were moody! You always spoke to people in a harsh tone and would cut them off if they tried speaking to you! You looked down upon everyone and even tried thinking you were above me! Remember how I put you in your place?”  
Daegan put his hands up in surrender. “Yes, yes my Lord Arvis. You are the almighty wielder of Valflame. Superior to all but those you deem worthy. Such as what Prince Lewyn has done. All hail our Lord of flame!” He said mockingly, laughing more when Arvis proceeded to toss more pillows at him. Talking to Daegan always put him at ease. He knew when to be lighthearted and joking, always at the right times. This was exactly what Arvis needed now.

 

“Do you believe that Lewyn will simply grow out of it?”

 

“Yes, that is my belief. But…he may retain some personality traits…Just a feeling.” He said.  
And that feeling would prove true. Lewyn stole hearts of those all around him and became such a sweet talker, never missing an opportunity to compliment a girl. Arvis had began thinking that it was exclusive to only girls. Until one day.  
It was late, the middle of the night or early in the morning, Arvis couldn’t tell which. He was cramming in some studying before the test in their class tomorrow. Cyrus was a very strict but fair teacher. His tests were never easy, and you had to earn your grade. But he was always happy to help his students who needed it and asked for it. He occasionally went on passionate tirades about somewhat obscure topics. Books were piled all around him on the table, with only candlelight to illuminate the pages. He was copying notes to a piece of paper, his handwriting turning into a bunch of scribbles. Stressed and frustrated he ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back away from his face and unknowingly smeared black ink across his cheek and into his hair. He adjusted his reading glasses, staring closely at the page he was on. It was talking about math equations and historic tactics about a battle.

* * *

The first Holy War. It made Arvis feel sick to his stomach, reading about such monstrosity. The Loptous cult were a bunch of deranged psychos. He was really glad this was history and would never happen again. Never…Arvis told himself. My blood…That was always nagging in the back of his mind. Maera…His ancestor was the lover of Galle the first. The man that the evil dark Lord Loptous made a blood pact with. With that the evil dragon was able to completely possess his body and wreck chaos upon the land. Naga the divine dragon knew the only way to fight off Loptous was to combat him with sacred weapons. 12 divine dragons each crafted a weapon that was capable of slewing Loptous. The weapons were bestowed upon 12 crusaders. That was where the other half of Arvis’ blood came from. The crusader Fjalar. The first wielder of Valflame. Arvis has never told anyone of the other half of his blood, knowing he would be persecuted. All Loptyrians were burned at the stake.  
As he was lost in his own depressive thoughts, he hadn’t noticed someone walk into the desolate library and creep up behind him. Small slim hands rested on his shoulders out of nowhere making him jump from shock, shooting a small flame in the process. Lewyn dodged it easily enough, being the agile wind mage, he was. “Hello Arvis. My…you look quite beautiful tonight…the flames really add something. I like it.” He smiled mischievously, leaning on one hand on the table, gazing at him intently.

 

“I-w-what are you doing here?!”

 

Lewyn leaned closer, clicking his tongue. “Look at you…you’ve gone and gotten yourself all sullied.” He used his hand to cup the side of Arvis’ face, making his heart skip a beat. Their faces were mere inches away and all Arvis could do was stare into those bewitching green eyes. Lewyn gently rubbed off the smeared ink and pulled back. “There. Much better.”

 

“Wh-why are you here…”

 

“Hm?” He tilted his head playfully. “To see my beloved Arvis of course.”

 

“Be-beloved?!”

 

Lewyn leaned close again, tilting his chin up. “Yes, beloved. And might I say how dashing you look in those glasses? I have never seen you wear glasses before…”

 

“We-well that is because it does not suit my image.” He tried defending himself.

 

“Hmm~? I say they suit you quite well…” Lewyn kept that playful tone, smiling at him. Arvis tried looking away but Lewyn kept a firm grip on his chin and swung his legs around his waist, sitting on his lap. Arvis’ heart skipped several beats, his arms raising in the air in shock. Awkwardly he rested his hands on Lewyn’s hips.

 

“S-so what are you going to do now?” Arvis’ face was stark red. Lewyn released him and put a finger to his lips, tilting his head.

 

“Hmm…I dunno…” But with that smirk Arvis knew he was just messing with him. “Library’s can be quite romantic…especially in the light of candles…” Lewyn pressed his lips against Arvis’. The Duke’s eyes widened, and he pushed Lewyn back. He could not even form thoughts at the moment.

 

“W-w-w-Lew-Lewyn what are you doing?!”

 

“I’m so sorry my dear Arvis…I have neglected you for so long…That won’t happen again. Their attention is nothing compared to yours~.” Lewyn kissed him again despite Arvis trying to push him away. It’s not as if he didn’t like it but he was just very confused. Here was Lewyn, who had been ignoring him for weeks on end and now all of a sudden, he’s here, hitting on him? Kissing him? Arvis couldn’t just accept it without answers. Without answers he would just top this off to Lewyn was only feeling horny.

 

“Lew-n!” He muffled his name while Lewyn continued to try and keep kissing him. “St-p!”

 

Lewyn pulled back pouting. “Aww…why?”

 

“Because I need to know why!”

 

“Can’t I just kiss you because I want to?”

 

“No!”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it isn’t right! I will not let you use me like one of your fangirls!”

 

Lewyn blinked, as if something dawned on him and then looked hurt. “You…think I would just…kiss my fangirls?”

 

“Why wouldn’t you…” Arvis huffed, crossing his arms and looking away. Lewyn silently slid off of his lap and ran towards the doors, crashing into them to push them open. It was only then that Arvis realized he must have hurt his feelings.  
“Lewyn wait!” He ran after him, tripping over some chairs and got his tailcoat caught on an edge of a desk and it tore. Arvis at the moment did not care, only caring about reaching Lewyn and clearing things up. He never wanted to hurt him and honestly thought that Lewyn would have kissed them, with how clingy they were over him. Or maybe it was just Arvis’ burning jealousy talking. Regardless he couldn’t just let Lewyn leave like that.

* * *

He chased after him, keeping him in eyesight. Lewyn rushed to the outside into the black nothingness of the night. There currently weren’t any lights lighting the courtyard making it seem eerily dark and ominous. Shadows loomed over the woods, sending haunting shapes scatted across the cobblestones and grass. Arvis was more out of shape than he thought and made a mental note to start exercising at least a bit.  
Arvis quickly ran out of breath and almost began wheezing when Lewyn ran into him. Lewyn was accidentally turned around in the darkness and seeing the lights at the academy wanted to run back towards the safety they offered, little did he know that Arvis was running to try and clear things up like a knight in shining armor, just without the chivalry and suave speaking skills. In frustration Lewyn pounded into Arvis’ chest, not actually hard enough to damage, and all Arvis could do was hold him while Lewyn expelled all of his feelings.

 

“Why Arvis why?! You think so low of me that I would not be loyal to my one true love?! I love you more than anything why would I ever just betray you and think of you as nothing?!”

 

Then tears flooded his eyes and dripped onto Arvis’ robe and all Arvis did was hold him letting him just get it all out but inside Arvis was just feeling completely empty. Feeling just absolutely terrible that he made Lewyn feel this way. He didn’t know what to do or say, he failed Lewyn as a friend. He never wanted to hurt him but here he did just that and for that Arvis felt angry at himself. He didn’t deserve Lewyn, or his friendship or even his love. He never knew Lewyn felt that strongly for him, especially when ignoring him for so long. Maybe he really just enjoyed the music he played and not the girls? Maybe he was just doing what he loved and Arvis had no reason to get jealous. He felt that no apology in the world could make up for how he made Lewyn feel.

 

“Lewyn I…” Arvis couldn’t find the words and was at a loss. Tilting Lewyn’s tearstained face up he stared at him, hating how much hurt he could see in his glossy green eyes.

 

Lewyn gripped Arvis’ robes, trembling as he continued sobbing. Arvis leaned in, kissing him softly, their lips barely touching.  
He pulled back and held Lewyn closer, rubbing his back soothingly.

 

“Sorry…I-I’m so sorry to have made you…feel like this…” He whispered. Lewyn’s breathing slowed back to normal and he didn’t respond, still clinging onto him. Arvis looked down at Lewyn’s face to see him fast asleep, breathing gently. Oh…Arvis thought, not really knowing what to do. He would apologize again first thing in the morning but for now he had to get him back to the academy and to his bed. Carefully he detached Lewyn’s hands from his robe and picked him up bridal style, carrying him back.

 

“Lewyn…I…love you too…” He whispered mostly to himself, knowing he was fast sleep. He cradled him close, never wanting to lose him. He could have today, and it would have been his fault. Arvis never would have forgiven himself. The one thing in the world that meant everything to him, was Lewyn. He kissed the top of his head before setting him down in his bed and tucking him in.

 

“Sleep well…Lewyn.” Arvis said before tucking in as well.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was a bit...drama? Angst? I didn't mean for it to happen but it just did. Probably because it was just so late when I was writing it...! I hope to have more soon! But tomorrow I will have to finish my project for class. Thank you for reading! Feedback would be appreciated!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.


	5. Travant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At every school you have your bullies, Belhalla Academy was no different. Here they meet Travant and see what a dangerous person he is with lots of power and influence. They learn not to get in his way or cross him. Lewyn learns the hard way, not being aware of Travant's presence yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I really do tend to make bad things happen when it's late at night! Sorry but now they meet Travant at least! He will become prominent in The Holy War so I thought it would be nice to meet him early on. Why not? And it shows his brutality which is well known. Hope it's enjoyed anyway!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

* * *

At every school you have your bullies, Belhalla Academy was no different. Arvis was mainly able to avoid them, being in the library most of his time. Lewyn however wanted to be surrounded by the masses, which lead to the problem of the day. The next morning Arvis awoke to being alone in his living quarters. It was pretty early, the morning light beginning to peak out through the red curtains. Arvis yawned and stretched, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and groggily got out of bed. His bare feet hit the cold wooden floor sending shivers through him. He rubbed his arms, clothed only in thin black silk. It must be close to winter…he reckoned. He never liked the holidays. It made him quite depressed. Mainly because he would be spending it alone. He had his little brother back home in Velthomer but Azelle never wanted to associate with him much to his chagrin. He loved him quite dearly, as dearly as Lewyn, but in a completely different way.

 

Arvis sorted through his clothes and picked out a simple plain white long-sleeved shirt with a V neck and a pair of black trousers. He pulled on his thigh high black boots and walked over to his window, staring out as he always did each and every morning. He first noticed quite a number of stern uptight looking knights. They seemed quite furious, shouting from the look of their gestures and appearance. The main one was in front while his lackeys waited closely behind. He waggled his finger violently at whoever he was yelling at. They disgusted Arvis. He sneered at him, huffing.

 

He wondered who that poor soul was they were yelling at. He examined the scene closely and his heart leaped in his throat. He whirled around, tripping over the rug as he dashed out of the room. He almost fell several more times as he went charging through the almost empty hallways. He passed by Daegan who immediately turned around to chase after him. He was able to sense something was definitely awry. He was able to keep up with Arvis easily and didn’t bother asking what it was that was wrong.  
They made it down the grand spiral staircase with only minor injuries on Arvis’ part. He decided to wear his new boots that day and were not quite used to the length of the heel yet, and pair that with his panic he was in, he tripped several times. Daegan was graceful as he descended the stairs, his long cloak flowing behind him. Arvis was almost envious.

 

They both almost ran into people that were making their way to the dining hall. Daegan was able to swerve around to avoid them. Arvis just had to shout to get them to move. Considering he was the most feared person they obliged without any problem. The huge golden metal doors were hard to open to the outside as always. Daegan helped him pry it open and they slipped out to the cold frigid air outside. Arvis shivered, rubbing his arms. Daegan seemed not fazed in the slightest. Arvis wondered if it was his Silessian blood running through his veins, coming from his mother.

 

* * *

The wind was blowing harshly, tangling Arvis’ red hair and flopping it in his face. He tore it out of his view, tucking it behind his ear futilely. It was just past the courtyard near the training ground that Arvis saw the knights. They were still clustered together, the main knight pinning a boy to the wall. This was the shady part of the academy that Arvis knew Sigurd always took him to. Its surroundings concealed things quite easily.  
Both of Arvis’ palms lit with fire and he charged towards the knights. Hearing his footsteps, they swung around, drawing their swords. Well trained knights he did not normally face. It was usually the pathetic wimpy ones that only talked big. But Arvis knew this certain group very well. The two nearest knights brought their sword down before Arvis could reach them. Either of his arms were sliced, making the fire extinguish before he could set it off.  
Blood soaked the tips of their swords and splattered to the dull green grass below. Arvis inhaled through his nose and winced, grinding his teeth together. His new white shirt was now ruined, and blood quickly soaked through the thin material, turning his sleeves a dark crimson. The knights did not use their practice swords.  
Conjuring up his flames once more he was able to dodge their second strike and shot them from behind. They fell to the ground screaming in agony. Leaving them he tried forcing his way to their leader.

 

Daegan wasn’t far behind, taking out his thin rapier he took care of other knights. He was incredibly agile, much more so than Arvis. The few knights left contemplated fight or flight. Arvis stood there, breathing heavily while his hair was in his face, blood slowly dripping off his fingertips.  
The leader turned around slowly to face Arvis, the boy in his grasp breathing shallowly. “Travant.” Arvis growled, fire lighting once more. A cruel heartless smile spread on his pretty features. Yes, Prince Travant was loved. Maybe even as much as Eldigan. He was quite dashing in appearance with his long curly brown hair and pretty face. But that was appearance alone. He had a god-awful personality. He cared for no one but himself and gaining popularity and recognition. That made Arvis fear how he would be in the future for his country.

 

“Oh, Arvis!” He all but cooed. “How good it is to see you! Are you going to watch as I put this little _princey_ in his place? You always love such things!”

 

“That… _princey_ is mine.” He approached Travant slowly. But the knight pointed his spear at Arvis’ chest.

 

“Oh, so the rumors are true! What a shame! You could get any duchess you wanted! Sorry, but I can’t let you have him quite yet, you see. He needs to learn his place around here…” Travant turned to Lewyn who could barely stay conscious and thrusted his spear towards him. Daegan was quick to block it with his sword, glaring at him.

 

“Did you not hear Lord Arvis?”

 

“Daegan are you his lapdog now? Oh, how the mighty do fall…” He sighed dramatically.

 

“Release Lewyn now.” Daegan said, his glare as menacing as Arvis’.

 

“This Prince here thought he was so loved! That all the ladies were his! Taking them from me.”

 

“That is a misunderstanding. He craves the attention. Not the ladies themselves.” Arvis told him, crouching on the ground beside Lewyn. Lewyn was beat into a bloody mess, it was smeared across his face and Arvis could not tell if the injury came from his mouth or nose. Both. He decided. Dark bruises were already forming on his cheekbone and the way he was clutching his stomach he probably had quite a few broken ribs. Lewyn was wheezing, breathing considerably becoming harder.  
Fire ignited on Arvis’s hands and together with Daegan they both attacked Travant simultaneously. Unable to counter them both their hits both collided. Travant was disarmed by Daegan and fell to the ground ebing hit by Arvis’ flames. Daegan since he wasn’t harmed picked up Lewyn and the two of them rushed inside and to the infirmary.

 

* * *

Their choir teacher Ophelia was also the nurse at the academy. She was quite beautiful with fair skin and long flowing blond hair. She always wore a long white dress and was very soft spoken and caring. Without question she took Lewyn from them and set him on one of the white beds. He cried out in pain at being moved, making Arvis definitely speculate broken ribs. She cleaned up his face the best she could so at least he wasn’t caked in blood then undid his shirt. There was terrible bruising on his torso and Arvis felt like again he had failed him.

 

“I’m supposed to protect you…” He said mostly to himself.

 

“Haah…It’s…okay…” Lewyn breathed heavily, smiling through the pain. Arvis touched the side of his face gently.  
Ophelia put a brace around him, setting the broken ribs in place to heal. “He should stay here until he fully recovers with minimal movement.” She said, cleaning her hands. She of course, didn’t fail to notice Arvis’ injuries either.

 

She grabbed him and forced him to sit on another bed, taking his shirt off as well. He felt uncomfortable, never stripping in front of people before. He knew she was a healer, but he still felt so bare. She got her medical supplies and set it next to him. Taking out a cleaning cloth she disinfected and cleaned the wounds. After most of the blood cleared, she began stitching up the injuries. Arvis closed his eyes, thinking it was his own stupidity for getting hurt in the first place. Only Daegan here came out of this unscathed, lucky bastard, Arvis thought. He didn’t miss the slight smirk on his face as he watched by the door to the infirmary. Arvis lifted his hand up but Ophelia was quick to pull it back down. Arvis huffed, feeling defeated.

 

After she was done, he was allowed to sit by Lewyn. He was careful with the stitching as he petted Lewyn’s face. “I failed you again…”

 

“No…I just angered the wrong people…” Lewyn smiled sheepishly.

 

“Travant will never hurt you again.” Arvis swore.

 

Lewyn grabbed Arvis’ hand. “Stay with me?”

 

“Always.”

 

* * *

By the door Daegan was smiling, happy that Arvis found someone he loved so dearly, someone he was completely devoted to. Arvis deserved that. And he felt that Lewyn was the perfect person for him.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the violence but it kind of has to be known, considering that's how he is during the Holy War. Feedback is appreciated! Any thoughts or how you feel so far! Thank you! I will continue writing more, wanting to keep focusing on the academy before things start going to hell. Chronologically next will probably be my work, Winter Yule in Jugdral. So in this one I'm going to skip over Christmas since I already wrote it there beforehand. So if you read this please go read that one! Thank you again!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.


	6. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their winter break has come to an end and it's time to return to school again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have a bit of writer's block and want to spend more time with them in the academy. Wanting to write something I just decided on more of how Arvis thinks and feels.
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

* * *

Arvis had never felt such happiness in his entire life. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt like this. It had to be back when he still had his mother. She was the only other person to ever love, cherish, and care about him. She spent time with him every day, telling him stories or planting flowers in the flower garden together. He could still see her bright cheerful smile that always brightened his day. He never had a happy life, being abused by his father and his many concubines, but his mother never left him. His mother made life worth living. She was the one person in the world Arvis had loved and he would give anything to have her back.

           

But now, he had Lewyn. That was why he was always so overprotective of him. He did not want to lose him like he lost his mother. He would make sure that never happened. He knew Azelle hated how overprotective he was over him as well, but he was his only precious little brother, along with Lewyn, his only other love in this world. He would protect them both and continue being overbearing and overprotective, it was for their own good. They would see his good intentions one day. Arvis did not mind being seen as the bad guy.

           

That morning they spent it together with Queen Rahna as a family. They helped her bake Christmas cookies, all in different shapes. Lewyn made snowmen and Arvis made stars. Queen Rahna was a very pleasant woman and Arvis felt like Lewyn was lucky to have a good mother, of course not as good as his own, but he would never say that aloud. Arvis had forgotten what it felt like, actually _having_ a family. He had also forgot what it was like to smile.

           

They all laughed and discussed mundane things and Arvis for once felt like he _mattered_ that he was _loved_. His heart ached and his smile quivered. Lewyn noticed and stopped what he was doing. “It’s Christmas Arvis, no tears. You are family, this is a time to be happy.”

 

“I am you idiot…” He mumbled.

 

Lewyn laughed. “I know, I know. Hey, I made you stop right?” His smile was obnoxious, making Arvis throw a handful of flour at him.

 

“No not the flour!” Lewyn ducked, continuing to laugh. The two boys soon were chasing each other around the kitchen like a bunch of children, throwing flour at each other until they both were covered in white, resembling ghosts. Queen Rahna watched from safety, smiling.

 

That evening they would be back on the carriage to Belhalla Academy again.

 

“I cannot thank you enough your Highness…” Arvis said, bowing.

 

She patted him on his head, shocking him. “I see you much like another son, please. You are welcome here anytime.”

 

Lewyn quickly hugged his mother goodbye before dragging Arvis out to the awaiting carriage. The happiness stayed until they neared the academy. Once there, Lewyn would no longer be safe. Arvis feared what Travant may try to do. “Stay with me.” Arvis told him, no, more like _demanded_. Lewyn gave him a toothy smile.

 

“Aw it’s sweet of you to worry about me. But if I remain with you then you can’t come rescue me~!” Lewyn joked.

 

“I am quite serious Lewyn!”

 

Lewyn raised his arms in surrender. “Alright, alright. Then in return you have to be my audience.”

 

“I am always happy and willing to hear your music Lewyn. You needn’t ask.”

 

Lewyn sighed, leaning against his shoulder until they arrived at the academy. It was quite late when they arrived, being one of the last carriages as well. Arvis got out first and held out his hand to Lewyn.

 

“What a gentleman.” Lewyn teased with a smile, taking his hand.

 

Silently they made their way into the silent desolate academy, no students in sight. The lights were dimmed since it was night and being the only people about their footsteps echoes off of the walls. They reached their room and it felt like they had never left or had a break. Arvis headed towards Lewyn’s bed, already used to their sleeping arrangements back in Silesse. He thought it would be awkward or uncomfortable, never before sleeping with another human being, but it was quite the opposite. Lewyn’s body temperature ran cold while Arvis’ ran hot. It felt nice being able to cuddle up to him, almost _too_ comfortable.

 

“Still sleeping with me, are you?” Lewyn continued teasing. Arvis blushed, backing away. “I’m teasing relax! I would prefer it actually, please.”

 

Arvis hesitantly joined him and closed his eyes, believing himself to be back in Silesse, where he felt at home.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and come up with more things in the academy I could write about. Might end up being more short chapters. If anyone that reads this has any ideas feel free to share them. Thank you! Hope it can still be enjoyed!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.


	7. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning back in the academy after winter break has ended. It's never easy for anyone. An unexpected conversation happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, still don't have too many ideas at the moment. So I decided if I want everything to be fixed in this, preventing deaths, gotta mend relations first!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

* * *

It was very hard to get back into the routine they had at the academy. Lewyn was already too used to sleeping in and the headmaster must have known that, personally coming into each and every living quarters, starting with the mages.

            Cyrus pulled open the curtains with a flourish. “Rise and shine young lads! Today is a new day! Books to read, courses to study! I hope you have not neglected those studies while you were away!” He sounded _much_ too awake and chipper for this time of morning. Did he _even_ take a vacation? Lewyn wondered, rubbing his eyes.

            Arvis remained undisturbed and Lewyn tried shaking his shoulder. Arvis groaned, rolling over, taking all the blankets with him and kicking Lewyn in the chest. From such force the young wind mage went flying with a startled scream. Cyrus quickly cast a levitate spell, saving him from almost hitting something. Arvis mumbled something incoherent, sleeping soundly.

            “Well aren’t you the sleeping beauty?” Lewyn mused, leaning over Arvis. His long curly red hair concealed his peaceful sleeping face and he had the blankets tightly wound around him, like a cocoon. Lewyn brushed his hair out of his face, staring at him. He looked so angelic that Lewyn was almost deceived. Lewyn didn’t want to wake him but if he didn’t Cyrus would no doubt do something. Lewyn used his wind magic to blow a gust of wind in Arvis’ face.

            The Duke became enraged, shooting fire at Lewyn. He screamed, quickly falling to the floor. Cyrus cast another spell to extinguish Arvis’ flames. “Now, now. You are to not use magic against your fellow classmates.” Cyrus said.

           

* * *

Arvis grumbled, getting out of bed to dress for the day. Cyrus must have already gotten the other mages up since Lewyn and Arvis were the last two there. “I will see you two in class.” Cyrus said, striding out of the room in full gear. As they exited the room shortly after Cyrus, they almost directly bumped into the three certain knights.

            “Hey Lewyn buddy!” Sigurd said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Then he turned to whisper to Arvis, shoving Lewyn towards Quan who caught him awkwardly. Sigurd eyed Lewyn, leaning close.

            “So…how was… _frozen hell_?” He hissed not so quietly.

            Lewyn crossed his arms, glaring at him.

            “To be perfectly honest…absolutely dreadful. I thought my blood would freeze. The cold is _much_ worse than anything you may have heard. And there is nothing but snow as far as you can see! And Lewyn had the _nerve_ to hit me with it!”

            Sigurd keeled over, laughing and slapped Arvis on his back lightheartedly. “I do not see what is so funny!” The Duke stamped his foot, clearly upset.

            “Oh, you did _not_!” Sigurd laughed, looking to Lewyn.

            “Of course, I did. I had to show Arvis the fun in Silesse. Don’t lie Arvis. You had fun.”

            “It was far too cold for my liking. But the hot chocolate and nice company was well appreciated.” Arvis said.

            “You guys should take a trip there sometime.” Lewyn said.

            “Hahaha yeah maybe in _hell_!” Sigurd said, patting Lewyn on his head.

            “Frozen-,” Eldigan was about to join in when Lewyn had about it from them.

            “ _Enough_!” Lewyn yelled, hitting them both upside their heads. “That is what I call home. Maybe I should visit Chalphy and Nordion and insult _your_ home!”

            “We’re just having a bit of fun Lewyn, relax!” Sigurd said. They all headed down the hall together to the grand staircase, each heading to their own class. The knights were off to jousting class and they waved goodbye. Lewyn and Arvis went to magic class.

           

* * *

When lunchtime rolled around the knights, mages and healers all mingled together. It was cold, but sunny out so Lewyn decided to eat outside with Arvis. Lewyn and Arvis sat down on the cold freshly damp grass with their luch, mostly consisting of warm chewy bread and some kind of soup. Noticing them, the three knights jogged over, joining them. They sat down on a red and white checkered balnket, reminding Lewyn of a picnic, with sandwiches and fruit. Sigurd took a bite of an apple, eyeing Arvis.

            Sigurd noticed Arvis looking away from him, moving further away and his expression dropped. He looked like he briefly debated saying anything or not. With a sigh and setting his apple down he spoke. “Hey…I don’t hate you, you know.”

            Lewyn, Quan and Eldigan remained silent, watching on. Lewyn knew the rumors well, but he also knew Sigurd personally. He was a very good friend and would never purposefully mean any harm. But he also knew Arvis personally…and knew how little friends he had and how hard it was for him to trust anyone, and how overprotective he was about those he cared for. If Sigurd really did hurt him like he heard, no doubt it would be hard to earn back Arvis’ forgiveness. Arvis was sensitive and had a fragile heart and broken past. Lewyn would never do anything to jeopardize their friendship, their _relationship_. He also knew Sigurd probably didn’t mean to either…Lewyn grabbed Eldigan and Quan’s sleeves, dragging them back far enough to give Sigurd and Arvis some privacy but close enough to still hear what was being said.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigurd will try mending things in the next chapter. I ended this chapter early since I wanted the next one to be in Arvis' PoV. I hope you will look forward to it! I appreciate any kind of feedback! Thank you!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.


	8. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigurd finally decides to mend his relationship with Arvis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since these both were short I was able to get two chapters done today! They are on their way to a better ending and a better world!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

* * *

Arvis’ body became rigid and he stared straight ahead, not looking at the handsome knight with the crystal blue eyes and always kind smile. Sigurd and I are not friends…he thought sourly. He hates me which is why he replaced me with Blondie and Average Joe. I obviously was not good enough for him.

“Arvis if you are thinking anything please, just tell me. How can I clear up any misunderstanding you may have if you refuse to speak to me?”

Arvis looked down, his hair concealing his dark expression. “You stopped talking to me.” He said quietly. Sigurd rubbed the back of his head, thinking.

“Maybe our schedules were so different-,”

“ _Stop lying_!” Arvis stood up, his palms lit with flames. Immediately Eldigan and Quan were on their feet as well but Lewyn grabbed their arms before they could step in. There were angry tears in Arvis’ eyes as he looked at Sigurd with betrayal.

“I always saw you! Every day! You were always with _them_!” He pointed accusingly at Eldigan and Quan who stared back in shock, not understanding just what was going on.

“Then…why did you not talk to _me_?” Sigurd calmly asked back.

“Why…you were busy with _them_! And you know why I also didn't!” He yelled.

“Not busy enough to not say hi to an old friend Arvis.”

Arvis’ body shook, and he desperately tried not breaking down. He never wanted this confrontation, content with them hating each other, or so he thought. He did not know why Sigurd was denying ignoring him. He always saw Sigurd, and he knew Sigurd saw him.

“Liar! I have made eye contact with you on multiple occasions! Maybe you were just listening to your _friends_ to ignore me!”

“Well I-,”

“Stop lying to me Sigurd!”

Sigurd stood up, a head taller than Arvis and began yelling back. “Okay fine! You want to know the truth?! I stopped talking to you because we weren’t kids anymore! We were grown and in school! We weren’t in your place or mine, so everything felt and seemed so different! You have always been quiet, liking your books and researching, practicing your magic! Me, I have always liked the sword! Practicing combat! Riding horses! Suddenly everything seemed… _so different_! I’m sorry! I had no idea what to speak of to you anymore or how to even begin interacting! So, condemn me Arvis.” Sigurd dropped to his knees, surrendering. He lowered his head, allowing him to do whatever he wished at that moment.

Arvis had no idea what to think. All this time he thought he hated him. But in the end, Sigurd was just an idiot. All this pain he had been carrying around, all this torment he felt from Sigurd. They really should have just talked this out sooner. But that wasn’t the kind of person Arvis was. He has never been good at expressing himself, or his feelings. He knew he was socially awkward and so, never tried making any friends. But at his father’s funeral…Sigurd was there with his family. Sigurd had embraced him tightly, held him so tight and reassured him that everything would be alright, that he wasn’t alone. Sigurd had remained true to his word and spent almost every day with him. They played together, pretending they were on adventures and played dress up, pretending they were each other, or that they were royalty. Sigurd made Arvis forget about his sadness and loss of his family, even if for only a short time. Sigurd _was_ his best friend. He protected him from all the bullies that sought him out and didn’t let the older nobles try taking advantage of him. Arvis appreciated Sigurd’s presence, his comfort. That was why he felt so hurt once they began attending school at the academy.

How could be hate such a nice person? Utterly stupid, but so nice. Arvis dropped to his knees in front of Sigurd and held him in his arms, crying. “I…I thought all this time…you _hated_ me…that…you listened to the rumors and began fearing me…I thought-,”

Sigurd was crying as well, hugging Arvis back tightly. “Never. I was stupid, so, so stupid. Arvis I love you. I always have. Sure, I fear you, but who doesn’t?” He gave a small laugh, smiling at him. Sigurd wiped Arvis’ tears away and held him again. “I…am just so happy that the ice between us is broken…I was starting to think _you_ were the one that hated _me_!”

“Never! I only hated you because you hated me!” Arvis laughed nervously. He felt like a million weights have been lifted from his chest, feeling _so_ relieved. “Are…we friends?” He asked in a small voice.

“Of course. I never stopped seeing you as one.” Sigurd petted his long red hair, gazing at him lovingly.

Arvis couldn’t stop laughing, and still felt like crying. All these years…he had feared seeing or taking to Sigurd and made an effort to avoid him. To the point that he _did_ hate him. He knew Sigurd had hurt him really badly, but the reason was just so _stupid_ that he couldn’t help but forgive him. It was such a _Sigurd_ thing to do! “Of course, you didn’t talk to me because of all things! You didn’t know what to say!” Arvis laughed.

“I know, I know. I didn’t expect you to say anything to me either because I already knew how awkward you are trying to socialize!” Sigurd laughed with him.

* * *

From a distance Eldigan, Quan, and Lewyn all looked at each other, none of them understanding what was exactly going on. Quan and Eldigan patted Lewyn on his back, not knowing how he was feeling about this scene between his boyfriend and Sigurd. From Lewyn’s face, they couldn’t tell either how it was affecting him.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one was enjoyed as well! It looks like everything is going well, maybe no one will die at all? Not by Arvis at least. Feedback is always appreciated! And if anyone has any ideas for the academy I'd love to hear it! In the meantime there will probably just be more short chapters. Thank you!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.


	9. The Prophecies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arvis and Sigurd take a walk to town and are told something very disturbing that might be a warning...or just foretelling an inescapable fate. There is much set ahead for their futures, neither of which are ready for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had some inspiration for the next few chapters!! I woke up and this one just came to me. So here it is! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

* * *

Arvis slept that night with a light heart, able to finally have his mind at ease, having mended relations with Sigurd. Lewyn was ecstatic, happy to be able to spend time with both of his friends without any complications. Despite saying he was completely fine, waving his arms at him to not worry, Arvis could tell something still seemed to be off with Lewyn. He wished he could be honest with him. Arvis would try his best from now on to be like that, so no more mishaps like with Sigurd would happen. Arvis would strive from today forward to be a better person, a better friend, an honest one at that. He would also make an effort to try and be open more. He knew his faults very well and being seclusive was one of them. He tended to keep things bottled up despite knowing there were people who cared for him.

 

That morning, thank Naga, was the weekend. Arvis was always an early riser and quietly left the bed for Lewyn to continue sleeping. He looked absolutely adorable curled up with a fluffy green bird stuffed animal he retrieved from his room in Silesse. He claimed it brought good luck and was a gift by his late father when he was only an infant. Lewyn did not speak much of his father, and Arvis being seclusive as well, never pushed it. Lewyn seemed quite attached to it but never brought it along, too afraid to be judged and picked on. Arvis had reassured him that if anyone dared tease him, he’d set them aflame. It really was a cute plush…Arvis thought, seeing just why Lewyn also loved it so much. Why can’t he just say he loves it because it’s cute? Arvis wondered to himself. When Lewyn tried justifying his reasonings behind bringing his plush he blushed and stuttered heavily. Arvis knew there was a main underlying reason, despite what he gave being believable.

* * *

 

Arvis liked taking early morning walks and decided upon just that after dressing for the day. He made sure to wear a heavy wool coat and fleece pants today, knowing just how bad the weather still was. Exiting the academy, he was not prepared for the fresh frigid air that stung his face. He shivered, sticking his hands into his coat pockets. His breath came out in big white puffs and he cursed winter. This was no better than Silessian frozen hell. There may be no snow at the moment but judging by the way the thick dark clouds were moving and the grey air around him, he knew it wouldn’t be that way for long. He sensed the snow coming and knew it would be a big one.

 

Out in the courtyard he heard the sound of metal slicing through the air and turned, seeing Sigurd practicing against a dummy. He turned away from him, keeping his head down. They may have mended things, but he still was not comfortable speaking out to people. Sigurd was sharp and observant however and instead, spoke out to him. “Yo Arvis! Hey!” He jogged over to him, walking in step.

 

“Good morning to you too.” Arvis said.

Sigurd smiled brightly, a full toothy smile. “Where you headed?”

 

“Just thought I’d take a walk around the town.”

 

“Mind if I join you?” Sigurd asked, though he seemed to have already decided that himself.

 

“It’s just a walk Sigurd.” Arvis sounded unenthused.

 

“Then I’ll make it…a friend outing! There are some nice bakeries that sell some really good souffles at this time!”

 

Arvis laughed. Of course, Sigurd would see a bright side to such a simple thing. Now it wasn’t a walk, but a friend outing. “Where are your cronies?”

 

“Oh, you mean Eldigan and Quan? They are with Ethlyn and Lachesis.”

 

The town was empty, as always early morning. That was why it was always so peaceful to Arvis and why he chose this time to take his walks. One thing caught Arvis’ eye that was out of the ordinary. A stand was set up with a stunningly beautiful woman sitting down behind it. She wore a revealing purple outfit, heavy black make-up, and a purple veil over her face. Her hair was long and black, rolling down her back like a waterfall. She eyed them, smiling.

 

Arvis felt drawn, walking as if in a trance. He snapped back once he was in front of her. Sigurd looked excitedly at her table. On it was many cards turned over. “Would you like your fortune told?” She asked. Her voice was thick with a heavy accent and far too melodic. Arvis could feel himself being pulled in.

 

“Oh, you are one of those…Gypsy?” Sigurd asked.

 

“Or a psychic…” Arvis said.

 

She laughed again, low and sultry. “Call me either of those. I have been waiting for you two…”

 

Arvis felt a chill go down his spine. He did not like the sound of that. Sigurd on the other hand took a seat in front of her, bouncing with excitement. “Hey! Tell me mine!”

 

“Well, of course, Lord Sigurd the hero…”

 

“Eh?” Sigurd tilted his head, his enthusiasm dying.

 

She turned over a card at random, revealing what Arvis recognized as the strength arcana. “The strength arcana…You have a long road ahead of you…You will gather many with your bountiful courage and conviction…all will follow under your leadership…it will be a long and hard road you must take…but with your determination and strength you will persevere…but your trust will be your downfall…Be careful Lord Sigurd…”

 

Sigurd paled and stood up shakily. “My…downfall?” He asked in a small voice.

 

“Yes…it is in the prophecy of the Holy Knight…”

 

“But how do you know that’s me?”

 

“Because of the reading I got from you…did you not hear your fortune…?”

 

Sigurd looked troubled but said nothing further. Arvis did not like the sound of his fortune at all, but sat down anyway, still feeling pulled in by her. She flipped another card, revealing the emperor arcana reversed. Arvis knew that reversed was always bad luck, cursed even and felt sick to his stomach.

 

Her eyes widened and she paled, shaking tremendously. “Y-you…The reversed emperor…You will bring nothing but domination, taking excessive control for yourself, the world will be enslaved under your domain…There is darkness…fear and power…Your rule will bring about a new age of chaos and destruction…Many will be lost to your thirst for supreme supremacy…Blinded…There is nothing but darkness that awaits you…revenge…death…”

 

Arvis almost fell out of his seat, stumbling away from her. He felt his heart hammering in his chest, threatening to tear out. He felt like choking and dying at that moment, unable to comprehend what she foretold. “Beware Duke Arvis of Velthomer! Beware the path the stars have laid out! Do not fall into darkness!” She called after him. He reached a desert alleyway, heaving.

 

His mind buzzed with what she said, unable to dare believe any of it were true. But he always did trust magic and prophecies _were_ magic. She had more insight than anyone, but the gods. Maybe…it was one of the gods speaking through her? Which meant…

 

“ _No_!” Arvis yelled, digging his fingers into his hair, pulling and hyper ventilating. He felt a slight touch against his back and reflexively slapped it away.

 

“Arvis!” Sigurd said, concern in his voice and etched on his face. “She…could have been mistaken? Or it could just be a hoax? Eldie always said those people were a bunch of phonies!” Sigurd sounded like he was more trying to convince himself.

 

Arvis unsteadily walked away, leaning against the cold brick wall for support, feeling like his legs would give way at any moment. “Let’s just go back alright? We can discuss this with the others-,”

 

“ _No_!” Arvis screamed again. “Do not _dare_ tell _anyone_ about what was told to us. Especially Lewyn…” Arvis hissed.

 

Sigurd looked sad but nodded. “I just thought…they could help put our minds to ease…You know Lewyn would…” Sigurd said softly. He put one of Arvis’ arms around his broad shoulders and helped him back to the academy.

 

Arvis’ mind was spinning with that the gypsy said to him. Darkness…destruction…domination…chaos…It all made him feel so _sick_. Of course, he wanted it to be a lie. Of course, he wanted to defy his fate and divert it to a different path, take a different course leading to a better future. What of Lewyn? Azelle? Those were Arvis’ main concerns. He never wanted to hurt them. He never wanted complete domination. He was fine with his status as Duke of Velthomer. But then he thought of Sigurd’s prophecy…the hero…falling into darkness due to his trust… _No._ Their two prophecies were unrelated! Arvis tried telling himself. I’m overthinking things…He thought, rubbing his throbbing temples.

 

Lewyn…yes…he just needed to forget about the gypsy and curl up with a good book on the couch with his boyfriend…That’s exactly what he needed at that moment…

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they be able to escape their fate? Maybe now that it was foretold they will make an effort to not let it happen. One step closer to a happy ending! Probably! I always appreciate feedback! Even if it is just some thoughts on what was read! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy more to come!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.


	10. Academy Horrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror has befallen the heroes at the academy. Is it all a hoax, their imagination or really something to fear, they will find out. Follows different points of views from Arvis, to Lewyn, to Quan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of wanted to write something ridiculous here and had this idea. Like...your stereotypical horror movie scenario. But I also wanted to tie in a serious plot to it. I wanted it to be stupid and lighthearted but found out I just can't write horror! Oh well, I still hope this is enjoyed!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

* * *

Arvis was at ease that evening, laying on the couch with Lewyn curled up comfortably against his chest. Lewyn was writing lyrics and playing the tune on his fife. Arvis was deeply invested in the book he was reading, to glean about the dark arts. He wanted to be able to use that power to his advantage. _You will bring nothing but domination._ He could hear the gypsy’s voice in his head. He violently shook his head, trying to forget about that. I only want to gain more power…to use that to save and protect the people I love…He thought. Lewyn looked up at him with concern.

           

“Are you alright Arvis?”

           

“Now that you are here.” Arvis smiled at him.

           

“Hey, that’s the kind of cheesy line I would use on you!” Lewyn laughed. “Seems I’m rubbing off on you, hm?”

          

 “Only in the best way.” Arvis kissed the top of his head. Lewyn snuggled closer to him, going back to playing his fife.

           

Arvis started getting a slight migraine and put his book down, sticking a feather in it as a bookmark. He played with Lewyn’s hair while gazing out the window. The sky was eerily dark with thick black storm clouds covering it, swirling over the academy. Arvis did not like the look of that, feeling dread creeping in. Right as he turned away from the window there was a loud, _crack_ , shaking the academy, an electric white flash striking the ground, illuminating the inside of the room, casting shadows every which way.

           

Lewyn screamed, jumping from shock. Arvis flinched, breathing in a sharp breath. He continued petting Lewyn’s hair, attempting to comfort him. He could hear the thundering rain pelting down against the window pane, nothing but a blur, looking outside again. It sounded like a roar, and Arvis could only envision a beast towering over the academy, clinging onto the roof with its claws.

           

Another _crack_ sounding, and he heard a couple screams from outside the room in the hall. The three knights came crashing into the room, out of breath. Sigurd’s hair was messy and dripping wet and Eldigan appeared…half dressed, also wet. Only wearing an under shirt and black slacks, extremely off for ever distinguished Prince Eldigan of Nordion. Quan also appeared out of character, his undershirt unbuttoned, and belt undone, dripping wet. Sigurd at least seemed the most dressed.

           

“It-it’s not what it looks like!” Sigurd frantically tried saying. “We were outside training when this tremendous downpour came out of nowhere!”

           

“We attempted to find shelter under a tree.” Eldigan said, hiding his face.

           

“It…caught fire.” Quan said quietly.

          

 “By lightning!” Sigurd exclaimed, flailing his arms, trying to describe the horrors.

           

“That…still doesn’t explain why you guys appear to be…mostly dressed.” Arvis said.

           

“Oh, that! I can explain! Running inside we stopped in our room to get changed out of our wet clothes. That rain soaked them through! And it’s _freezing_! But…there was some creepy figure standing out our window…staring inside at us…We could only see the outline due to the poor visibility. So, we ran out! _The thunder_!” Sigurd cried.

           

“What a bunch of dunderheads…” Arvis laughed, shaking his head at their ridiculousness. He at least was not that stupid, and neither was his Lewyn. Why would you go out when the sky looked like that? They got what they deserved. But what was this about a figure watching them? Arvis moved Lewyn off of him and went to the window. He squinted into the rain and decided to open the window to get a better look. It squeaked open and the roar of the rain flooded in. The wind was harsh, soaking Arvis’ face and hair. He stuck his head out despite that and looked around. There was the training area Sigurd was always at. But he could not see any figure.

           

He retreated inside, closing the window and flipped his long-wet hair out of his eyes. “No figure.” He said, putting his hands on his hips.

           

“We saw it!” Sigurd insisted.

           

“Right.” Arvis said, chuckling.

           

The torches lighting the room flickered before a chilling gust blew them out. Right then, the thunder struck again, and lightning outside lit up the room. Arvis swore it was Quan that screamed and briefly felt someone cling to him. Arvis relit the torches in a hurry, seeing the three knights standing together closely, almost clinging to Sigurd. Eldigan coughed acting all dignified and cool, standing upright. Sigurd laughed nervously.

           

“I think we should…probably check up on the girls…” Sigurd said. As a group they all exited the room and ran down the hall as the torches were blown out, concealing them in darkness. Arvis waved his hand again, relighting the torches, yet again. They rushed out into the freezing rain, since the girl’s dormitory was behind the academy, and the winds howled in their ears. They then realized that this was not very bright of them. Arvis pulled Lewyn next to him, keeping a tight grip on him as they braved the raging storm.

           

Their footsteps splashed in the soggy grass and pavement, sinking into the wet ground. Arvis cursed aloud, no one could hear him however, knowing there was probably mud ruining his nice clothes now. He reached his arm out and practically slammed into the back door of the girl’s dorm. Behind him the three stooges, as Arvis commonly referred to them, crashed into his back one after another, squishing Lewyn against him.

           

“Woah eep.” Lewyn said, wincing.

           

“In, in, in!” Sigurd yelled, shoving the congo line inside. The doors were slammed shut by the winds and they were panting, left once again, in utter darkness. Arvis lit a flame on his palm and slowly walked forward. Lewyn sighed with relief, making Arvis look back to check on him.

           

“Are you alright?”

           

“Yeah…was just a little squished back there heh…” He laughed nervously.

           

The thunder cracked again, and they distinctively heard a scream that sounded like Ethlyn coming from the end of the hall. Sigurd and Quan charged forward, screaming.

           

“Ethlyn!!”

           

Arvis, Lewyn, and Eldigan went after the two knights, throwing open the door Sigurd and Quan disappeared in. Inside was Ethlyn, Lachesis, and Adean, all huddled together in a corner. Adean used her staff to illuminate their immediate area.

           

“I…hate…storms…” Ethlyn said.

           

Sigurd pulled his sister up, hugging her tightly. “You always have! Remember when we were kids and we would build a fort out of our blankets? We would camp in there together, telling stories until the storm passed or we fell asleep.” He smiled at her, reminiscing.

           

She blushed and hit his arm. “Ow! Hey!”

           

She looked away from him and even Arvis knew why she reacted like way. Quan. It was blatantly obvious who she had a crush on. She always stared at him and acted more refined and ladylike. She sent him nothing but smiles and had quite the attachment to him. Quan though…oblivious. It was truly pathetic.

           

“There…is some guy outside…” Lachesis said, pointing to the window with a shaky hand. She held a dagger tightly in her other hand.

           

“Again, with this?” Arvis groaned. There couldn’t have been any colluding between the knights and healers. Arvis went to check the window like he did back at the boy’s dorm.

           

Sure enough, standing nearby under a large looking tree being violently thrashed about in the storm, was what looked to be a man in a hooded cloak. There was that overwhelming sense of dread again. Arvis’ mouth went dry and he tried breathing steadily. “Don’t tell me our fearless Duke Arvis is scared?” Lewyn teased.

           

“There…may be…something…” He slowly said. Lewyn’s smile dropped and he paled.

           

“You…weren’t supposed to say that!” He cried. “No Lachesis, you are just being delusional, there is no sign of any man.” Lewyn tried mocking Arvis’ voice, putting a hand to his hip in a sassy way.

           

“I am only being honest here Lewyn. We must take the necessary precautions. We are to stay together. No one is to go outside.” Arvis ordered.

           

Coming from the outside they could hear a faint voice. _“Help!”_ It sounded like. The eight of them all turned at the same time to look at each other.

           

“Nobody-,”

           

“We gotta help them!” Sigurd yelled, running out of the room.

           

“Move…” Arvis finished, rubbing his head.

           

Heavy footsteps echoed off the walls moments after Sigurd had charged out. The floorboards creaked and lighting struck. Nobody moved.

           

“Well… _someone_ has to go out there!” Ethlyn insisted.

           

“How about we pull straws?” Quan suggested. For some unknown reason he had seven straws in his pocket, all the same size but one. He held them out and Arvis snatched one first. The others were slower and more hesitant about it.

           

They all stared at Arvis. Not understanding he looked down at his straw, seeing it was the smallest. “Well, no matter. I’m sure it’s just nothing, as always. You guys are overreacting. Look, I’ll go out there and prove to you there is absolutely nothing. I’m sure Sigurd is only playing a prank on us.”

           

Arvis thought they all were just overreacting and strode out in confidence. Lewyn grabbed his wrist before he could exit and pulled him around, kissing him with as much force and passion as he could muster. “Be safe…” He said and let Arvis leave.

           

There was no light but the occasional flash of lightning from the windows. All was silent save from the thunder and rain. Arvis lit a small flame on his palm again and used it to navigate around the hall. There was no sign of Sigurd. Arvis checked the ground and saw small puddles of water and muddy footprints. Amidst the water was a torn sleeve and small drops of blood on it. There was no guarantee it was Sigurd’s. Arvis laughed. “Just as I thought. Nothing to be afraid-,” Out from seemingly the abyss a cold hand shot out, wrapping around his mouth and yanked him backwards.

           

“Mmmph!” He tried yelling but it was futile. Struggled as he may it was all for naught. He smelled something sickly sweet and lost consciousness.

           

* * *

 

“Arvis?” Lewyn called out. Not hearing any response, he rushed out, he saw on the ground Valflame opened in a puddle of water and a bloodied sleeve near it. Lewyn’s heart hammered against his chest and he stooped down to pick up Valflame, hugging it to his chest. “I’ll keep it safe Arvis…I’ll keep it safe…” He muttered to himself. Not being able to hold back his tears. Suddenly a hand touched Lewyn’s shoulder and Lewyn shot wind at the person.

           

“LEWYN!” screamed Eldigan as he went flying into the dark expanse of the hallway, never to be seen from again. Knowing his mistake, more tears ran down his soft cheeks like torrential rain. Then Quan pulled Lewyn back inside the room and slammed the door shut.

           

“Okay everyone calm dow-”

           

“HOW CAN WE CALM DOWN?! WE ARE BEING TAKEN ONE BY ONE YOU COULD BE NEXT. I COULD BE NEXT!!!” Screamed Lewyn.

 

“Not if we stay together. We have to go find help.” Quan said. Ethlyn took a deep breath, holding Quan’s arm. Lachesis glared at Lewyn and he regretted attacking Eldigan. He knew they were close and now not only did Lewyn not have his Arvis, he took Eldigan from Lachesis.

 

He also took a breath. “I’m sorry Lachesis. I panicked.”

 

“I will not accept your simple apologies. You will find Eldie!”

 

“Lady Lachesis, we will find Sigurd, Arvis and Eldigan, do not worry.” Quan reassured her. Looking about the room he found a spare thick oak staff and held it like a blunt weapon. Lewyn tightly held his wind tome in his hands, right along with Valflame.

 

Quan ventured bravely out into the hall. A dark figure loomed behind him, his senses heightened from his many training sessions he swung the staff around. The figure caught it and Quan stared into its glowing red eyes. It appeared to have the form of a human but had no face, only a hood and glowing red eyes staring back at him.

 

“Get back fiend!” Quan yelled.

 

“Stay away from Quan!” Ethlyn appeared behind the form and successfully hit it with her staff. It growled and clawed at her, she used the staff to block it but from the force, the staff snapped in half. Quan refused to let it harm Ethlyn, hitting it again with his staff.

 

“I will protect you!” Quan said, standing in front of her.

 

The creature took a swipe and Quan who stood strong. The staff he wielded was sturdier and more withstood the attack. Ethlyn used the two broken pieces to stab the creature. None of their attacks seemed to affect it and they opted to run instead. “I need my spear! It’s back in the knight’s quarters! Then we can get help!” Quan said. Ethlyn nodded, running just as fast with him.

 

Lewyn, Lachesis, and Adean opted to stay inside the room where it was deemed to be the most safe at the moment.

* * *

 

The creature chased after them and Quan and Ethlyn weren’t taking any chances. They couldn’t tell how close it was, not making any sound as it ran. Navigating in the darkness of the hallways was hard but Quan used the staff as a charging weapon. It would hit the doors before he would. It broke the door off its hinges, and they were once again out in the horrific storm. “Quan!” Eldigan yelled.

 

Quan turned, trying to shield his eyes from the rain that blinded him. His friend caught up to him looking disheveled. He took quite a beating, being blown out the window like that. He had several cuts and his shirt was torn. Mud dripped from his face, but the rain quickly washed it away. “Thank the gods Eldie!” Quan hugged his soaking wet friend, his clothes squelching. Quan grimaced, feeling most uncomfortable.

 

“What is happening?” Eldiagn demanded.

 

“There’s a creature-I don’t know _what_ it is exactly-it’s in the knight’s dorm!” Quan yelled, turning away to continue running towards where he last saw the creature go.

 

From a distance the hooded figure watched on.

* * *

 

The knight’s quarters were lit by the torches, casting an orange eerie glow through the rooms and halls. Quan reached his room and picked his spear up that leaned against the wall. He tossed Ethlyn Sigurd’s sword and she discarded the broken staff. Eldigan picked up Mystletainn. They were panting, completely out of breath.

 

“Where is the creature?” Ethlyn asked.

 

“It…was following…” Quan said, looking both ways. Nothing but an empty hallway. Then below them they heard screams of terror. Raising his spear Quan took the steps two at a time, refusing to let the creature cause any more havoc. Reaching one of the lounge’s it was already too late. It was a bloodbath. Blood splattered across the walls and was soaked into the floorboards and furniture. Ethlyn gasped and tears fell down her cheeks. They had never actually witnessed deaths before, and these were their classmates. “How could these knights let this happen?” Quan asked. He felt sick to his stomach but had to remain strong for Ethlyn.

 

“What if Sigurd-,” Ethlyn feared.

 

“No! Sigurd is not amongst them!” Quan strongly insisted. He knew his friend and Sigurd would not go down. His friend was the strongest, bravest person he knew. That was the same with Ethlyn. He could tell they were siblings. He would never let any harm come to Ethlyn. It was his duty as a knight to keep her safe and would put his life on the line to ensure it as well.

 

“It mustn’t have been human…” Eldigan mused.

 

“Stay close.” Quan said and gently pulled her along. She buried her face in his arm, crying.

 

The headmaster’s office was on the top floor, Quan prayed Cyrus would be inside. Sensing a great darkness Cyrus was about to leave, meeting Quan, Eldigan and Ethlyn once they reached the floor. Behind Cyrus was Quan’s knight instructor Olberic. The man was quite impressive, six feet tall, and built with heavy muscle. He was a well-seasoned knight, having seen a great many battles.

 

“This creature-,” Quan started.

 

“Sigurd-,” Ethlyn said at the same time.

 

“I have been informed by Sir Olberic. It is a great tragedy…I wish I could have prevented it…My sincerest apologies…I will make sure to slay the beast and put an end to its rampage!” Cyrus held his tome, taking an offensive stance. Olberic turned to Quan and Eldigan.

 

“I will make sure that Sigurd is found and brought back safely.” He nodded and took the stairs. Ethlyn was exhausted, collapsing onto her knees, breaking down.

 

Quan held her in his arms, knowing this has all been just too much for her. “You are so strong Ethlyn. Your brother will be returned safely. All will be well.” He murmured, petting her long pink hair. He hoped that the professors would make the creature pay severely.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, there was no way I could have made this scary, I can't write horror for the life of me! I had a lot of difficulty with this one, trying to put my idea of your stereotypical horror scene into the academy, yet keeping it semi serious. The next chapter will be much more serious! One point of this chapter was important and you will see in the next one what that was. I hope that you at least enjoyed reading this one! Sorry if anyone was ooc. I appreciate any sort of feedback! Or any thoughts as you read this! Thank you!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.


	11. Abducted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arvis and Sigurd find themselves abducted in an ancient temple that appears to be inhabited still. They meet their adversary and realize they are far outranked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now here's the serious chapter the last one lead up to! The plot moves forward!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

* * *

When Arvis awoke, his head was throbbing and spinning, and his body felt heavy. He blinked slowly, still feeling disoriented. The last thing he remembered was…investigating the apparent “horror” that they were experiencing. Something was missing and patting his sides he realized that it was Valflame. He was useless without it which put him in a much more dangerous situation. Okay, first, examine your surroundings and determine where you are. Arvis told himself and propped himself up on his elbows. The place he appeared in was dark but also lit by small red candles all around the room. The room was vast, held up by white Corinthian marble columns. The floor was also white marble, and very cold. In the far back of the room was a tall altar and black and red candles were set up around it. There were statues too, all staring at Arvis. Terrifying fierce dragons, all bearing their fangs and looking prepared to attack.

 

Arvis felt like he was suffocating. The feeling of fear and dread all coming to light. “I have to get out of here…” Arvis muttered, pushing himself all the way up. Nearby he heard a groggy groan and turned, ready to shoot fire that could never come. “Dammit of all times to lose Valflame!” Arvis cursed at himself.

 

“Ar…vis?” Sigurd’s voice slurred.

 

“Sigurd?!” Arvis ran to his side to see his ankles chained to one of the columns. The lock appeared to be enchanted and without Valflame he did not know how to break it.

 

“Where…are we?” Sigurd asked.

 

“I haven’t the faintest idea.” He crouched down beside Sigurd, trying anyway to figure out the lock. They heard footsteps echoing off the walls and Arvis’ blood ran cold. It was that godawful feeling again. The feeling of Death…like all the happiness has been drained from the world…Arvis felt like choking, wanting this presence to go away. His head began hurting and he clutched it violently, digging his nails into his skull.

 

“Make…it… _stop_!” Arvis howled.

 

Sigurd tried helping him, placing a hand to his shoulder but Arvis just smacked it away. Arvis was unable to look at the figure that approached but Sigurd was unaffected, staring right at it. It was that hooded man he saw out in the training field that was watching them. Sigurd felt nothing but the abyss emanating from that man. Cruel, heartless, nothingness. Sigurd did not like it one bit. Protectively he wrapped his arms around Arvis, knowing he was in no condition to try and fight back.

 

The man was old, wearing a blood red cloak. His smile was cruel and bloodthirsty. Sigurd felt like the man just wanted to watch the world burn. His eyes were deep sockets, just staring back at you. “Who are you?! What do you want from us?!” Sigurd bravely demanded.

 

The man just laughed. It was a hollow sound, devoid of any emotion. “I…am Manfroy. What I really wanted was Arvis, son of Cigyun. You, Holy Knight Sigurd, was just my bonus prize.”

 

Again, being referred to as a Holy Knight, just like that Gypsy predicted, said it was a prophecy…maybe it wasn’t hoaxes pocus at all. “You will prove to be quite problematic in the future I will build…So I will just eliminate you now…” The man named Manfroy raised his hand.

 

“Wait!” Sigurd yelled, holding up a hand as well. “What do you want with Arvis?”

 

Manfroy laughed again. “Why…He will _help_ me build my future! Now that I have found him…my plan is almost complete…”

 

“What…” Sigurd paled and could only think back to the Gypsy again. “No! Arvis is in control of his own future! You will never get your way!” He frantically tried yanking his legs against the chain, pulling so hard that the metal dug into his skin. He grabbed the chain with his hands and tried pulling with all his might.

 

“Oh, but I already have.” Manfroy smiled. “You see Sigurd, I have found Arvis which is all I needed to set my plan in motion. With just a bit of magic, he will do the rest for me.”

 

“Arvis is stronger than that! You will never control him!”

 

“Sig…urd…” Arvis forced himself to say, turning to him with a pained expression. Was he fighting magic right now? Sigurd shook his shoulders.

 

“Don’t give in!”

 

Manfroy cackled. “My magic is far too powerful and without Valflame…Arvis poses no threat.” Raising his hand again Arvis howled in agony, blood dripping down his fingers. The pain became so intolerable and overwhelming that he collapsed onto the marble floor, laying in a pool of blood.

 

“You…I will make you _pay_!” Sigurd tried standing up, the chains pulling against the column prevented him from doing so and he fell back down. “What did you do to him?!”

 

“Just a little of my influence…And a promise as well…That despite all he may try to do he will never win. He can never beat me or prevent me from achieving my future. I will resurrect my god…revive my clan…That was only a small amount of my power. The kind Arvis will not soon forget. He is powerless against me!” Manfroy raised his arms, laughing.

 

“Lux Congerere!” Cyrus yelled, casting light magic at Manfroy. The sorcerer merely pulled his cape around him and disappeared.

 

“Tonitrus Canere!” Cyrus cast lightning magic, breaking the chains holding Sigurd. Olberic came in soon after and picked up Arvis.

 

“Cyrus…Olberic…you guys came…” Sigurd looked at them in disbelief.

 

“It seems we have a much bigger threat on our hands…” Cyrus said. Thinking. “What do you know about that man who was here?”

 

“He said he was Manfroy. That…he would make Arvis…resurrect his god…or something…What did he mean by that?”

 

“I feared this day would come…” Cyrus seemed to know exactly what was going on or had an idea at least. He wore a grim expression. “When we return, I must talk with you. I need all the details you have on Manfroy.”

 

“Professor…where are we?” Sigurd slowly asked.

 

“We…are in a very ancient temple…these were commonly built and seen around the Holy War. I hope you remember your studies.” Cyrus said.

 

“Yeah…With the twelve crusaders, right? Baldr was one of them. Where I inherited Tryfing. And Arvis inherited Valflame from Fjalar. They were able to beat the dark god Loptous.”

 

“Precisely.”

 

“We…” Sigurd paled. “No…But…I thought they were all destroyed?”

 

“Mostly. People that are still around that live in these remaining temples you can guarantee to be Loptyrians. They are still found today and are executed.” Cyrus stated.

 

“We’re…in a Loptous temple?”

 

“In the Yied Desert, yes. Not too far from Grannvale.”

 

From that information Sigurd was able to put together some very terrifying pieces of information and concluded that they were all connected. Manfroy had to have been a Loptyrian. He mentioned a god, perhaps Loptous? Did he want to reenact history? One thing was for sure, it was nothing good and Sigurd just felt impending doom. There would be another Holy War. Apparently, nothing they could do would stop it. The scariest part was, what if that was true? Arvis played a key part in Manfroy’s plan and Sigurd would ensure to prevent whatever Manfroy had planned to use him for. What Sigurd did not know though, was how he would do that, and what Manfroy had planned for him in the first place. Their future was starting to look bleak.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was very plot heavy and now moved it into motion. They have now met Manfroy and he will try manipulating Arvis. Thankfully he has Sigurd and Lewyn looking out for him. Thank you for reading!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.


	12. Grim Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students all learn about the prophecy and the fate and future that awaits them from Cyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really making this alternate universe my own here! But I mean for the plot to stay the same! Things will just be fixed where hopefully all of gen 1 will live. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

* * *

Arvis was brought to Ophelia’s infirmary in a hurry and she tried the best she could to diagnose what ailed him and left him in this condition. There wasn't anything they could do at the moment but leave Ophelia to her work. Meanwhile Cyrus gathered the seven students in his office.

 

They all were expecting answers to just what was happening, all speaking at once. “Tenebrae Operire!” Cyrus cast and the whole room was engulfed in darkness. All at once they were silenced and stared as stars appeared around the room, diamond dust galaxy’s swirling brilliantly.

 

“That creature you encountered was not of this world. It is a being born from sorcery, summoned using the forbidden dark arts. It is soulless, only seeking to destroy all forms of life. That creature is born from necromancy magic.” As Cyrus spoke, a shadow of the creature they encountered appeared in the sky, looking as horrific as when they first laid eyes on it. It was completely black and vaguely human, six feet tall, hunched over. Its arms were longer than its gangly body with fearsome sharp claws curved inwards. Its legs were bent so its body was more to the ground, resembling an animal more than a human. It had no face, only a black hood covering its head and gleaming red eyes like small orbs. They were feeling the same horror as when they faced it and Ethlyn stood a little closer to Quan.

 

“Necromancy? Like…resurrecting the dead?” Ethlyn asked.

 

“Precisely my girl! But these creatures are no longer human and only retain human like appearances as the one you have seen. The caster has discarded their humanity for the use of this tremendous power. Only in ancient texts has this ever been recorded. None have actually seen such creatures and oft they were seen as mere myths. To have seen one with my own two eyes!” Cyrus briefly went off on a rant. “Ah…Getting back on point. These were first recorded in the books written back with the first Holy War. Galle the first who was used as the vessel for the dark god Loptous, created these creatures and blessed his followers with an ancient tome with many of his secrets. One of the spells was the power to create these Necromantic creatures. Not all could successfully cast it, their souls dying in the process. None but Loptous himself.” As he explained, an outline of the man and a huge black fearsome dragon along with a group of hooded men and a tome appeared in the stars. “Until now it seems…I would love to get a hold of that tome! To read all of its secrets and to decipher them!”

 

“Professor…” Ethlyn sighed.

 

“Right, right!” Cyrus went back on track. “Temples were erected for Loptous and an entire cult was formed. Child hunts, chaos, domination, destruction. The world was in shambles and engulfed in war and flame. The goddess Naga, and eleven other gods knew they had to put an end to this. By each blessing twelve crusaders with divine weapons they were able to combat Loptous and successfully slayed him. But not before he recited a prophecy.” Twelve humans appeared in the stars, surrounding the dragon who towered over them.

 

“According to the ancient texts Loptous said. I will return from the birth of my descendant’s union. Rise up Holy Knight! Unify continents, rally your forces under your leadership and strength! When that day comes and I return, fight me! I will be waiting when we are reunited again…” Cyrus dramatically said, throwing an arm out as he spoke.

 

“Just…who was Loptous referring to?” Sigurd asked.

 

“No one knows.” Cyrus said. “Perhaps there was one amongst the crusaders he considered the Holy Knight. Or perhaps he was talking to the Holy Knight he knew he would one day meet. There are many speculations behind his words, or if he even said them at all.”

 

Sigurd thought back to the Gypsy. She had called him, The “Holy Knight”. Also, Manfroy had said the same thing. Did they believe he was the one in the prophecy? But why? Sigurd had not said or done anything to be worthy of such a title. Why me? Before he could think any further Cyrus began speaking again.

 

“Back at the temple where our friend Sigurd here was held. I want all the details.”

 

“Let’s see…Manfroy simply talked about resurrecting a god, reviving his clan and achieving his future? That I would get in his way and that he needed Arvis.” Sigurd said, putting a hand to his chin and resting his other on his hip in thought.

 

“Then it is exactly as I had feared…Assuming he found what he needed, his plan has been set into motion…Manfroy is not to be trusted. He is a Loptyrian. I will do the best I can to keep you all safe here in my academy. But when you are not in my care, take the utmost precautions and tread carefully. We mustn’t let Manfroy have Arvis.”

 

“Professor…One more thing…” Sigurd slowly said.

 

“Yes, my dear boy? What is it? Please, feel free to speak what it is on your mind.”

 

“About that…Holy Knight…What are your thoughts on him?” Sigurd carefully asked.

 

“Well there have been many scholars that have dug into that and researched it as thoroughly as they could.” Cyrus stumbled around the room, gathering many kinds of books and laid them out on his table, pushing aside the unneeded ones.

 

“Ah, here’s one.” Cyrus opened one and pointed to a particular page. “One theory is that it could have been Baldr. Whom you know to have first possessed Tyrfing. That sword is an extraordinary weapon, that makes the wielder almost invincible. Tyrfing always shone brilliantly, like the sun. No living creature could survive a blow from Tyrfing. It is believed to be cursed, light always falls to darkness. That is only speculation, however. But Baldr, whom you should also remember from your lessons, was originally the name of a god, the god of light precisely. Light is most commonly equated with holy and along with being loved and cherished, wielding such a remarkable sword of light, it’s no wonder that scholars have equated the “Holy Knight” mentioned by Loptous, with Baldr the crusader.”

 

“Do you believe that Professor?” Sigurd asked, his heart hammering uncomfortably in his chest.

 

“I find it very plausible. Why the sudden interest?”

 

“Oh, no reason…Just…curious.” Sigurd said, scratching his head nervously. He did not want to worry anyone or put more targets on his head. There was no guarantee he was the Holy Knight. It is only speculation that it was Baldr. But if it _was_ Baldr, who was dead. Then it _did_ make sense that being Baldr’s descendant and wielder of Tyrfing, that he was the current Holy Knight. I am in charge of my own fate, my own destiny. Sigurd thought, firmly believing that. So is Arvis. Sigurd refused to let their fates and futures be twisted to someone else’s ideals.

 

With a wave of his hand Cyrus lit the torches, “Ignis Ardere!” He cast.

 

Everyone was uncomfortable. No one moved or said a word. What was especially off was that Lewyn hadn’t spoken. Sigurd looked to his friend in concern, seeing him slumped over, staring at the ground. Sigurd hugged him and rubbed his back.

 

“Don’t worry Lewyn. Arvis will be alright.” Sigurd said softly. Ethlyn noticed Lewyn as well and hugged him too.

 

“We should have stayed together…I feel responsible…”

 

“No don’t say that! It is definitely not your fault!” Sigurd said. “I am the one who ran out first and got my arse kidnapped. Arvis said to stay together and I ran out.”

 

“But then Arvis left because we pulled straws-,”

 

“ _What_?!” Sigurd exclaimed. Quan coughed, shifting uncomfortably, taking partial blame.

 

“Why didn’t you  _all_ just investigate together?”

 

 

“That’s why it’s my fault!” Lewyn cried. Sigurd sighed, hugging him again.

 

“Well, we learn from our mistakes. It’s all of our faults here. Especially Quan.” Sigurd lightly jested, smirking at him in half seriousness.

 

“I will take the blame.” Quan said nobly.

 

“Do we all agree to blame Quan? Say I.” Sigurd said, still smiling devilishly at Quan. Simultaneously they all said,

 

“I,”

 

Then laughed about it, trying desperately to forget about the prophecy, about Manfroy and Loptous, about their grim fate that awaited them. Just for the moment, just for right now, they wanted everything to be okay, to be the kids they were, just attending a normal academy with their friends, escaping bullies, teasing each other, skipping out on class, studying their butts off for the next test, sparing or just staying up too late at night talking. They were just kids and they were not ready or prepared to face what awaited them.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just about a year left for them at the academy sadly, since Manfroy has shown his ugly face. If I come up with more random academy shenanigans I will probably just put them in a separate fic. Academy drabbles maybe? Idk yet but I hope that you all enjoyed reading this one! Thank you! Again, feedback of any kind is always greatly appreciated!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.


	13. Grave News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ophelia breaks the news to the group on Arvis' current condition Manfroy left him in. Lewyn and Sigurd are taking it the hardest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was super short. Just wanted to put in what state Arvis was left in, from Lewyn's PoV.
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

* * *

Ophelia quietly talked to the group afterwards. She did not know how to put it lightly, taking into consideration their close friendship with Arvis and that they would not want to hear any sort of bad news. But there was no way around and she spoke slowly.

“Your friend…has suffered a severe trauma…There was massive hemorrhaging and he had fractured his skull…I did all that I could to stabilize him, but I fear…He has fallen into a comatose state…” She wrung her hands together nervously as she explained.

Lewyn paled and he felt like he was drowning, there was no air and he just choked. His vision grew hazy, his head spinning. As Ophelia continued explaining her voice sounded garbled, Lewyn felt far away. His knees grew weak, his body felt numb. “No…that…can’t be possible…I…was just with him yesterday morning…” Lewyn slowly said.

“We all were…” Sigurd said too.

Lewyn walked stiffly, almost like a zombie and did not even feel like he was in control of his own body anymore. He pushed open the doors to the infirmary and approached the bed in the corner of the room, the only one occupied at the moment. It didn’t seem real. Arvis looked so peaceful, as if he were merely sleeping, like he cold open his eyes at any given moment. He laid there, his skin as pale as the clean sheets beneath him. A thin sheet was pulled over him, covering his torso recuperating from the surgery Ophelia performed. His fiery red hair was splayed out beneath him, contrasting with the sheets and his skin. Worse than looking asleep, Lewyn realized, staring at him lying there motionlessly, was that he actually appeared _dead._ A life without Arvis was unimaginable. He only wished to spend his entire life together, have a family, that is all Lewyn ever wanted. Arvis was his love and he never wanted to lose him. Lewyn collapsed to his knees beside the bed, tears silently fell down his cheeks. He held Arvis’ cold hand, dropping his head onto his chest and sobbed.

Lewyn cursed Manfroy, cursed the storm, cursed his own inferiority, his inability to stay strong and to take action. I’m just a coward…Lewyn thought. He had so many flaws, just burdening Arvis, Lewyn knew and clenched his teeth, closing his eyes tightly. Arvis was so much better than Lewyn was in every way. Lewyn strove to be more like him but knew that was impossible. Arvis was strong, brave, intelligent, he faced things head on and never made excuses. Lewyn could not think of a more admirable person. He only wanted to be the best friend he could be for him. Arvis deserved that and so much more. I’m not strong…Lewyn thought despairingly. I _can’t_ be. I don’t even have Arvis anymore. Lewyn’s shoulders shook as he cried. He gripped Arvis’ hand tighter.

“Why can’t I be more like you…If I was…You wouldn’t be here now…” Lewyn whispered. Lewyn would remain by Arvis’ side until he would awake.

* * *

From a distance Sigurd watched and let Lewyn have his time with Arvis, alone. He would make sure that Lewyn ate and took proper care of himself. Once Lewyn took a break Sigurd would have his turn visiting Arvis. After all, he was a very dear long time friend and he felt _quite_ responsible for his current condition.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so short. The next one will be longer and will show Manfroy's continued influence despite not physically being there. Thank you for reading!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.


	14. Comatose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arvis was left in a coma by Manfroy and the dark sorcerer continues to manipulate him from his comatose dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be interesting if Manfroy tried to bend Arvis to his will and future by showing him what a "perfect" future he would have, trying to sway him to his will. So here is the start of it, I hope you enjoy! Thank you!  
> My ending notes are VERY important so PLEASE be sure to read them.
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

* * *

Arvis rolled over in his bed, the bright warm Velthomer sunlight bathing him in its morning glow. He sighed, flopping his arm over his eyes, trying to conceal his eyes from the overwhelming light. “Rise and shine my Lord!” A soft sweet voice said. He opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful woman standing near the curtains, pulling them all the way open. She was very familiar…She had long curly lavender hair reaching past her hips, she wore a long soft white gown and her expression matched her attire, soft. Everything about her just seemed…soft. She giggled at his groggy annoyed expression.

“Come on! You are needed in your Kingdom my Lord!”

My…Kingdom? Arvis wondered, not understanding her or what she meant.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the bed. She picked up a very regal looking red cape, lined with expensive furs. She pushed it into his arms and carefully handed him the rest of the attire he would be wearing. None of it was familiar to Arvis and he stood there befuddled. “Now let me go get you your tea my dear!” With another cute giggle and tilt of her head she ran out of the room.

Arvis examined the room to see, it really was his room in Velthomer. It had his books, his bed, his same curtains and mirror. Nothing seemed different to him. Nothing but this woman who was here with him. Deciding the best way to determine what was happening was to go along with it for now and to investigate. He got dressed and exited his room.

“Oh, Lord Brother! You’re awake!” Azelle greeted him enthusiastically. Arvis had never seen his little brother so happy before, let alone happy to see _him_. His relationship with Azelle was complicated. He loved him so dearly but knew Azelle did not see it that way. All Arvis ever wanted was for Azelle to be safe and happy. Here he was, seeming just that.

“Good morning Azelle.” Arvis smiled at him warmly.

“You really are so amazing Lord Brother! Come look!” Azelle grabbed his hand and ran out the back door leading to one of the balconies. Arvis saw what he expected to see. People were out in the streets as busy as ever, buying, selling, trading, laughing and smiling. It was a very common sight, so he did not know just what Azelle was meaning.

“I do not understand.” Arvis said.

“Do you not remember?” Azelle looked at him with concern and put his hand to his forehead. “No fever…” Azelle took his hand and brought him back inside. The woman met them in the sun room where Arvis liked to read and play chess. She put the fancy silver teapot down on the small glass table. She poured the tea carefully into a small ceramic cup. Arvis sat down in his usual spot at the table and slowly sipped the piping hot tea.

It was the best tea he had ever tasted with the most exquisite flavors. It had to be a foreign tea. Velthomer had nice teas but not of this caliber. “Azelle, would you mind telling me who this woman is?”

Azelle laughed and she seemed just as amused, but also slightly hurt. “Lord Brother you have seemed off since you woke up! I get it! This is a joke! Not very nice.” Azelle playfully hit his arm. Arvis just blinked.

“Where is Lewyn?” He asked.

Azelle’s expression dimmed. “You…don’t recall? He was one of the ones amongst the fatality…”

Arvis’ heart clenched. “Wh-what fatality?”

Azelle sat in the chair in front of Arvis. “In the war…The war _you_ put an end to. There was no other way to have ended the war than for you to have taken reign. Under your reign you united all the nations, bringing peace that the world had not seen in years. You knew the loss but also knew the ending result would outweigh it.”

Arvis’ head spun. Lewyn…was dead? _His_ reign? War? “Azelle…I do not quite understand…”

Azelle giggled. “What don’t you understand? You made the right choice for the better of the world. You became the very first Emperor, uniting all the nations under your just rule. You ended all conflict and ended the war! The people are all so grateful to you and love you! I’m so proud that you are my big brother.” Azelle held his hand.

“I…have no recollection of any of these events…Just…who is this woman?”

“After you claimed the throne the people insisted you take a wife. This is Deirdre. You saved her when she was found unconscious. It was love at first sight! Like straight out of those fairytales!”

“Deir…dre?” “I…no…Lewyn-,”

“Lord Brother…we have gone over this…Lewyn could not have possibly produced any heirs…You need heirs to pass the throne on to in the future. Children who can one day rule Grannvale like you. For a better world, this was your best course of action.”

“For a better world…” Arvis repeated, always strongly believing in that. He would give anything to make a better world. If his leadership and marriage could help that-

“I love Lewyn…” Arvis said.

“Just take a walk with Deirdre. You’ll see that you made the right choice. Reaching the _best_ possible outcome.”

Deirdre gently held his arm, her touch soft and comforting. He hands were much smaller than Lewyn’s. Arvis was really unused to having a woman at his side, someone _not_ Lewyn at that. He felt guilty, like he was betraying him. Lewyn is dead…Arvis told himself. He…would want me to be happy. Arvis sighed, turning back to Deirdre with a tired smile. He had no right to be ungrateful to her, rejecting her. He married her so he _must_ love her. Maybe a walk was a good idea. He would remember why he fell in love with her. Arvis couldn’t stop the ache in his heart.

The sun was blazing down from the sky, the warmth soaking into his heavy black clothes he wore on a daily basis. The cape especially felt like he was overdressed for this weather. He pulled lightly on his collar, hating how his clothes were already sticking to him. He never thought he would be praying for _Silessian_ weather! The people were rushing here and there with baskets filled with produce or carrying their children. All the people wore happy carefree expressions.

A little boy with short brown hair, about the age of four tugged at his mothers skirt eagerly. “Mommy mommy look! It’s emperor Arvis!”

The mother looked embarrassed. “Hush now sweetie. Do not bother the emperor. He is very busy.”

Arvis loved children, they all made him think of Azelle, whom was very dear to him. There was no way he _couldn’t_ love children. They were innocent, free from sin and impurity. Arvis smiled, bending down to look at the boy directly. “Hello, and what might your name be?” Arvis asked him.

The boy beamed, smiling from ear to ear. “Yuria!” He said. The mother looked perplexed, placing her hand to her cheek in worry.

“I am so sorry Milord-,”

“Nonsense. You should be proud. Your little boy is quite an adorable child. I’m sure he will grow up to be quite charismatic. It is very nice to meet you Yuria.”

“See mommy? Arvis is nice!”

“ _Emperor_ ,” The mother said sternly.

Arvis chuckled, patting the boy affectionately on the head. Deirdre crouched down next to the boy as well, smiling radiantly.

“Would you like to see some flowers?” She asked him. Yuria gasped with delight and nodded. She held his hand and they walked the cobblestone path leading to the Velthomer royal gardens. It was Arvis’ pride and joy. He loved tending to the flowers and adding more to the garden, ever expanding it. It was his one few enjoyments in life. He started when he was only a young child alongside his dearest mother. She always loved flowers and gardening. Often, she would ask him to help her, which he was always delighted to. After that, it just became his hobby and passion. Arvis hoped to continue that tradition with his own children. He followed Deirdre to the gardens and watched from a small distance as she sat on the ground with the boy, tending to the flowers. Deirdre seemed to have just purchased new flowers to add and the boy helped her plant them. They carefully dug small holes, putting the flowers into each one before covering up the roots. They smiled at each other, giggling as they got some dirt on themselves. Arvis couldn’t help but notice how great of a mother she would make.

My wife…He realized. So…I would have to make her a mother…There was another twinge of guilt he felt as he couldn’t stop thinking and remembering Lewyn. He was his first love, his _only_ love. Despite him being gone, he just _couldn’t_ accept it. It didn’t feel real. His Lewyn, his bard. His happy friend who was always there for him, never feared him and took him for who he truly was, fire and fury and all. Arvis would never find another person to love as much as he did Lewyn. He was special. No one could ever replace him or fill that empty void in his heart.

But he did feel warm inside, seeing just how Deirdre was bonding with this young child. He couldn’t stop her from being a mother just because he wasn’t over Lewyn, just because he was pinning over a love from long ago. Lewyn was gone. He had his wife Deirdre whom seemed so sweet. “Arvis! Come join us!” She said. He was snapped out of his thoughts and sat down in the warm vibrant green summer grass. The ground was hard, but he was quite used to it with all the gardening he did. Deirdre had been making pretty flower crowns when Arvis was lost in thought and placed one with small white flowers on his head.

“Now you have a crown!” Yuria giggled.

“Yes, he does, doesn’t he?” Deirdre smiled.

“Oh! Then you need one too! You’re a Queen!” Yuria excitedly put the flower crown he made onto her head. That crown was made with small blue flowers. She blushed, smiling at Arvis and held his hand.

“My beloved husband…” She said lovingly.

He gradually smiled back, holding her hand a little tighter. He just did not understand one thing. How was it, that he let Lewyn die? He swore to protect him. How did he die? Why was he not there to stop it? Arvis would have _died_ to protect Lewyn. Now there was peace…Arvis reminded himself. There may have been war, but he had stopped it. It was thanks to his efforts that there was now peace. Now children could grow up safely, with no fear of dying, no more starvation. This was all Arvis ever wanted and more.

“Yuria, where is your father?” Arvis couldn’t help but ask. He saw the boy with his mother but there was no father around.

“Mommy said…Daddy died…in the war…” He said, looking down at the ground, picking at the grass.

“The war…” Arvis repeated, hating that something so cruel could have taken the father from this sweet little boy.

“I promise…to protect you all. There will never be another war.” Arvis swore with strong conviction.

“Yeah…Mommy said that you were the one to avenge Daddy…You stopped the war and brought peace and oonity?”

Deirdre giggled. “Unity,”

“Yeah that! You unified all the continents!”

“You really are so amazing…” Deirdre said, holding his arm and leaned against his shoulder. Why is it I don’t remember anything? Arvis kept dwelling upon. It all just didn’t add up. Arvis racked his brain, thinking and thinking, until his head felt like it would explode. His head pounded and he wearily put a hand to his temple.

“I…think it’s the heat…I think I will be going inside for a little while…” He got up, swaying a bit. Deirdre and Yuria looked concerned but she remained with him, to take him back to his mother afterwards. Arvis went inside and collapsed onto the plush red sofa, closing his eyes. I’ll rest…just a little while…

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but this fanfic might go on hold for a while...I hope you guys continue looking forward to it and will read what I write and post in the meantime. Since I'm sure some of you are keeping up with this one I at least owe you an explanation. I won't name names...but someone here on this site has stolen MANY of my ideas that I implemented into my fanfics and put it into their OWN fanfic. Without giving me any sort of credit. I can list, name off all the ideas they took and where it was taken from. What they wrote LITERALLY feels like a continuation of my fanfic I wrote, Sanctuary. I do not know if I should confront them or not...But I want to go back to that one and write more to it. I hope you guys here reading this will be understanding and bear with me here. If you're interested, go check it out! I work VERY hard on my stories and use my original ideas I came up with. They are more than just fanfics. Sanctuary was actually one I was the MOST proud of. Sorry for my brief rant...Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! And if you have any feedback or ideas I always LOVE to hear them!! Thank you!!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.


	15. The Years without Arvis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years have gone by with Arvis still in a coma. It is very hard for Lewyn and Sigurd but Lewyn tries his best for him to stay strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed writing Lewyn/Arvis too much... *SOBS* So I'm gonna put a chapter or two here...I hope you guys stay with this one even if I don't upload as often as I did! I'm sorry for that! I hope this is enjoyed! Sorry it's short! Thank you for reading and staying up with this!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

* * *

Two years went by, leaving Arvis in that comatose state. It was dreadfully hard for Lewyn, loving his boyfriend very dearly. He never left his side, at least, not for long. Sigurd, Eldigan, and Quan made sure to take him out, make sure he stretched his legs, slept and ate. Lewyn felt like he had no energy, leaving a hollow empty feeling inside. He stopped playing his music, setting aside his musical instruments and even neglected writing any lyrics. A life without Arvis.

His bed was cold at night, so he found himself going back to the infirmary, sleeping next to Arvis. He knew he couldn’t feel him, didn’t know he was there, but it still made Lewyn feel better. He held his hand, cuddling up to him. This was the hardest, longest time in Lewyn’s life. He stopped attending classes, having Sigurd bring him his homework. Receiving it, Lewyn just tossed it aside. He wanted Arvis back. This was no life, without him.

When Lewyn was out being taken care of by Eldigan and Quan, Sigurd took that time and opportunity to visit Arvis himself. He sat beside his bed and sighed. “I’m so sorry Arvis…If only I hadn’t run off from our group like that…If only I was stronger to protect you from that man…I never wanted anything like this to happen to you…Please…if you can hear me…Lewyn misses you…I miss you…Arvis…It…has been two years…Azelle has come by. He feels terrible. He feels like he shouldn’t have treated you badly…He blames himself too even though he wasn’t here! Isn’t that funny? We all take the blame…Arvis…Come back to us…” Sigurd whispered, moving the hair from his face. He looked so peaceful, clothed in white, his eyes closed. No pain. Nothing. Sigurd wondered if he dreamed…He continued staring at him, brushing back his hair, so none covered his face. “It’s been so lonely without you…Lewyn is hurting…I…I miss you too! Arvis wake up!” Sigurd cried, holding his hand in both of his and dropped his forehead to it, tears falling onto the bed.

Eldigan and Quan entered the room, and both looked at each other. They often wondered what Sigurd’s relationship to Arvis really was. They never really bought, just a friend. But it wasn’t their business to pry into the past or present of Sigurd’s relationships. They would support their friend regardless. Lewyn peeked past the two knights and felt his blood run cold. The way Sigurd cried…such emotion he felt from watching this. Lewyn had nothing to fear, he knew that. Arvis was dating him. But it didn’t stop the clench of his heart, seeing one of his best friends holding and crying by his boyfriend like that. I am not one of those heroines in those dramas Ethlyn loves. Lewyn mentally told himself. She was addicted to them and so was Lachesis and Adean. They tried getting Lewyn to read them many times. That just wasn’t his type of genre. He couldn’t stand all the drama! The one guy cheats, or the one girl loves two guys. Lewyn would rather read up on history or better yet, read a tome. Above all he would rather just play his music. But for two years he hasn’t felt like it. He didn’t feel happy enough to play music. It made him think of Arvis. Lewyn sighed, knowing he had nothing to worry about. He turned back to Eldigan and Quan.

“Want to see if anything is left in the dining hall?” He asked.

Quan was always up for food and agreed. Eldigan came along for company. Luckily for them there was some leftover bread left out. Lewyn never ate much these days but knew he couldn’t lose weight. He would be just a pile of twigs at that rate. He couldn’t let Arvis awake to _that_. Lewyn slowly munched on a piece of bread, just wishing and praying every day Arvis would awake. He loved him and missed him so terribly. Lewyn prayed as he did every night, to awake the next day to see Arvis woken from his coma.

* * *

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably start on another chapter tonight and try posting it. I JUST MISSED WRITING LEWYN/ARVIS! This has been and always will be my main ship! I love them! Thank you for reading and don't hesitate to leave any kind of feedback! Thank you!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.


	16. The Hookup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys have finally had enough of Ethlyn pining over Quan and decided to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on uploading two chapters tonight, so here's the second one! If I'm still feeling Lewyn/Arvis withdrawal tomorrow I will write another chapter. But if not I am writing my other fic Sanctuary if anyone wants to know. I hope you enjoy reading! Thank you!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

* * *

Those were Lewyn’s hardest years in the academy. His teachers were afraid he wouldn’t pass his courses and graduate that spring. Lewyn couldn’t even think about graduating when Arvis wasn’t even there. He always imagined them graduating together, side by side. They would attend the formal ball that is always held at their graduation together. Lewyn refused to think about any of that without Arvis. It worried Sigurd, Quan and Eldigan. It worried Ethlyn, Lachesis and Adean. They all tried helping Lewyn the best they could so he could graduate. They took turns taking him to the library to study and complete his work for his classes. They stayed up all night burning the midnight oil as Cyrus put it.

Quan was having a hard time passing some of his courses too so Ethlyn was tutoring him as well. Sigurd, Eldigan and Lewyn liked sneaking around corners, watching them together, interacting. They all knew how Ethlyn felt for Quan. The only one that seemed to _not_ know is Quan himself. Ethlyn it seemed these days, was evidently _trying_ to get him to notice her feelings, without actually _shouting_ it. It was clearly frustrating to her and was even starting to get frustrating for Sigurd, Eldigan and Lewyn. “Just tell him already!” Sigurd hissed, waving his arms outwards towards where Ethlyn was sitting with Quan.

“No…If she does…I fear Quan will just say. I love you back. Without meaning it.” Eldigan said.

“Right…sounds like Quan alright…Taking it as friend love…Dammit Quan you idiot!” Sigurd said in a loud whisper.

“We need to set the mood for them…hook them up officially.” Lewyn suggested with a mischievous smirk.

“Ohh good idea!” Sigurd agreed, nodding.

They set off to gather the needed materials to make the perfect date. Eldigan gathered the roses from the local florist. Sigurd gathered the red candles from a shop, making sure they were the scented kind. Lewyn stared at his lyre, long forgotten and left beside his bed. Romantic music _would_ set the mood…But he couldn’t bring himself to pick it up or play any kind of music.

Eldigan and Sigurd came into the room to find him. “So, what do you got Lewyn?” Sigurd asked.

Lewyn shrugged. “Nothing…”

“Oh, C’mon! It was your idea!” Sigurd nudged him.

“Lewyn could perhaps play some sort of romantic tune?” Eldigan suggested.

Lewyn sighed, knowing someone would bring that up. “Or is there a certain reason you cannot?”

“No, no…I _can_ …I just…used to play music to Arvis is all…” Lewyn shrugged, staring at his lyre still. Sigurd picked it up, blowing off the dust that was gathered on it and handed it to Lewyn.

“For the sake of my sister’s relationship!”

“For lady Ethlyn Lewyn.” Eldigan said, putting his hand on Lewyn’s shoulder, gazing at him with such a solemn expression.

Lewyn looked down at the lyre in his hands. “Okay, okay, fine, you guys win alright!” They set off to meet up with Adean who was working on preparing the perfect romantic dinner for Quan and Ethlyn. Lachesis wanted to help but was encouraged not to and was sent to set up romantic decorations instead. This date had to be _perfect_. Tonight. they would realize their feelings for each other and finally hook up.

Night rolled around and they frantically ran about, making sure everything was in place. Adean had the food set up on both sides of the small table located right by the large long windows in an empty common room. The view from there was stunning, showing all the lights lit up in town, twinkling and glowing over the beautiful green trees and tall buildings. They would be having a fancy pasta with the best cut of the steak. Grilled and marinated to perfection it was placed on the table for them. Roses in a tall white vase was put in the center of the table with rose petals scattered all around on the table. Red floral scented candles were lit on the table for them to be able to see their food and help set the romantic atmosphere. Lewyn sat on a high perch above, tucked away, completely concealed, playing romantic music. He prayed this would work or he would kill Sigurd for convincing him to play.

Ethlyn and Quan were convinced to go check something out, by Sigurd. Real smooth…Lewyn thought sarcastically. They were led into the dimly lit room, only lit by the candles and she gasped. “Quan…Sigurd…What?”

“I…don’t know?” Quan responded. Lewyn silently smacked his forehead. Buncha idiots the lot of them…He thought.

Sigurd lightly pushed Ethlyn and Quan inside, leading them to the table and made them sit down. “Enjoy your meal!” Sigurd said, rushing out, stopping to peak through the crack in the door.

Silently, a light pink dusting her cheeks, Ethlyn stabbed some noodles, eating them. She couldn’t make eye contact with Quan, all too aware of what was going on here. Quan blushed, staring at Ethlyn. “You…look beautiful.” He told her.

She blushed more. “You…think so?”

Quan nodded. “I always think so. But I think that it’s the view…and candles…Ethlyn…” He said, staring into her pink eyes.

“Quan…” She said.

The mood was set, the setting perfect. Lewyn closed his eyes, concentrating on the music he played.

Quan leaned in closely to Ethlyn, she was about to give in and close her eyes but stopped and she suddenly screamed, pushing him back, her face a tomato red. “No, no, no! Too soon!” She looked away, frantically shaking her head. Lewyn couldn’t stop himself from making an audible sigh. It was going _so_ well. Thanks, Ethlyn, you _had_ to ruin the perfect setup. Quan was shocked, sitting back down.

“Then…would you…want to go out again? Sometime?” He asked, tilting his head.

She smiled. “Yes…that would be nice…”

Lewyn took that as a success.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Arvis in this one sadly. Don;t worry! He should be awake in the next chapter! Which makes me want to write it even more...Feedback is always nice! Thank you for reading and I hope you will like the next chapter too!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.


	17. Tranquil Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living without Arvis is really taking effect on Lewyn and his class performance. Sigurd, Eldigan and Quan continue being the best supportive friends they can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the next one will finally have Arvis again! I promise! I hope you look forward to it!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

* * *

Ever since that day Quan and Ethlyn started seeing each other. It made everyone happy that they finally got together. Eldigan and Sigurd remained single, wooing all ladies in the academy. Handsome single knights like them were highly desirable. Lewyn had his fair share of ladies interested in him but he politely declined them each time. He appreciated that they liked him, liked the attention but was solely Arvis’. He couldn’t have been happier, couldn’t have had a better significant other. Every day he praised the gods that Arvis was his, that he fell for him. Arvis was the most beautiful, kind, caring person he knew. He was socially awkward yes, but Lewyn also loved that about him. He wouldn’t change a thing about him.

Lewyn drifted off into his own world during his lecture with Cyrus Albright. He leaned against his hand, bouncing his quill against the table, staring out the window at the white birds flying past, gathering twigs and leaves for their nest. Lewyn was startled out of his daydreams when Cyrus dropped a textbook onto his desk in front of him. Lewyn jumped, almost having a heart attack.

“Prince Lewyn, who was the most important figure during the Holy War?”

Lewyn zoned out, thinking that over. This was a topic Cyrus often went over, especially now that they were being threatened by the Loptous Sect. There were many important figures during that time. The crusaders that fought off Loptous, Loptous who was threatening humanity, Galle who was possessed by Loptous himself, Naga who along with the other 11 gods blessed the crusaders and gifted them holy weapons…

“Um…Forseti?” Lewyn responded with a toothy grin.

“Obviously that opinion is a bit biased…can you support your opinion?” Cyrus said.

The other students laughed. “Forseti blessed the crusader Ced with his tome Forseti to fight and beat Loptous.” Lewyn said.

“Forseti isn’t the _wrong_ answer but it isn’t the right one either. I was looking for all the crusaders themselves are equally as important in the Holy War, only able to beat Loptous by working together as a team.” Cyrus said. “Please pay more attention next time.”

Lewyn sighed, trying his best to pay attention to the lecture but he found it very difficult, especially when Arvis has been missing for two years. Lewyn looked to the back of the class, seeing Arvis’ empty seat. He could envision him sitting there solemnly, paying attention, or taking notes quietly.

He sighed again, wishing he could have Arvis back again.

He slowly walked towards the door at the end of class when Cyrus stopped him. “Just a moment Prince Lewyn. I have been noticing you have seemed off. Is everything alright? Do not hesitate to tell me if there is something wrong. As your professor I am here to help you the best I can.”

Lewyn shook his head sadly. “It…it has just been hard…Arvis not here and all. It’s just been _so_ hard…” Lewyn tried stressing, trying hard to hold back the tears.

Cyrus’ expression was that of understanding and he laid a hand on Lewyn’s shoulder. “I believe as long as you have faith and with the right treatments Arvis will come back to us. Lost is not gone.”

Lewyn nodded, knowing he wasn’t gone forever but it sure felt that way to him. Living without the one you love in life was _the_ hardest thing by far for Lewyn. He would even take accepting that he was _royalty_ before ever going through this hell again. Saying goodbye to Cyrus he headed out the door, trudging slowly through the hallway. It was currently empty right now which made Lewyn feel all the more alone. He went to the infirmary as he did every day, seeing no change. “When are you going to wake up…” Lewyn asked. His heart broke seeing him lying there almost lifeless. There wasn’t anything he looked forward too anymore. He just…lived. As they always did, his friends came in a couple hours later to drag him out.

* * *

Today they walked outside, taking a trip to the nearby town. It was a very pleasant morning, not too hot and had a nice cool breeze gently blowing. The flowers had all started blooming, spreading their sweet scent through the breeze. Birds were fluttering about, starting their families. There were so many nice sights to take in and Lewyn looked all around, loving spring. Lewyn got used to traveling out to the town because of his friends. There were some really nice shops that sold a whole bunch of random trinkets. Lewyn had started a hobby of collecting some hair accessories and the like, thanks to Arvis’ Christmas gift to him. It made him have a new sense of interest in them and wore one on a daily basis. His favorite though, would always be Arvis’ gift. Lewyn also got used to the taste of ale, thanks to the knights. That was where they went that day, to the tavern.

They sat inside in their usual spot in the corner by the window and Sigurd brought them their ale. At this time of day, it thankfully was not crowded, they were the only people in there at all. Lewyn always preferred that, just enjoying his time with his friends. Not even the dancer of bard had come in yet. Sigurd took a sip, staring at Lewyn. “So, Lewyn. Without your title and duty as Prince. What is it you would like to do? If you could choose _anything_?”

That was a question Lewyn thought about often. He knew what he wanted ever since he was a child. He honestly did not feel fit to be a Prince and definitely not King. He had no faith in his ability to rule the people and felt he would just cast them into darkness and poverty. If he could, he would give up the throne and his title entirely. His passion and love had always been music. He grew up with music his whole life. He could remember his mother humming a certain Silessian lullaby to him. That became his favorite song and first learned to play that. He also remembered his father, vaguely, singing to him and playing an instrument. He was only about two or three at the time, so it was very fuzzy. “I would love to be a bard and to travel the lands, spreading my music and joy to all.” Lewyn said.

“That’s a great dream! Who’s to say you can’t do that?” Sigurd asked.

“Because of my title and duty as Prince. I am expected to take the throne and to rule my people. I can’t just be some _wayward bard_. That’s utter ludicrously!”

Sigurd shrugged. “I suppose. Well, just be a bard in Silesse. There’s no stopping you. How about you Eldie? Without your title and duty what is it you would like to do?”

Eldigan smirked. “Oh, Sigurd. Even _with_ my title and duty I would still do what I wanted. I am to be a knight and serve under the king of Agustria.”

“Woah there Eldie! You’re a _Prince_!” Sigurd said, jumping forward closely to him, leaning over the table.

“Yes, a Prince who wishes to be a knight serving a Lord or Master.” Eldigan sounded very serious and determined, no one could sway him.

“Be careful with that…” Lewyn said. “Depending on the King…What if he is a cruel man? Oppressing the civilians? Ruling by tyranny and fear? What if he is corrupt, killing innocents?”

Eldigan lowered his head solemnly. “Then it is still my duty as a knight to serve such a man…he would still be my Lord.”

“That is _some_ dedication…” Quan said, shaking his head and taking a swig of ale.

“And you Quan?” Sigurd asked him.

“Me? I just wish to have a family and to stay with my friends. I want to marry Ethlyn after we graduate, if I can have your blessing…”

“Woah Quan! That’s _great_!” Sigurd became overly excited. “Hell, yeah you can marry my sister! It might serve her well marrying you.”

Quan blushed. “Thank you, my friend…”

“Wait now.” Lewyn said. “What about you Sigurd?” Lewyn wouldn’t let him ask them that question without having to answer it himself.

Sigurd scratched his head thoughtfully. “Well…I want to maintain peace.” He shrugged. “And stay with my friends, aiding them as much as I can.”

Lewyn laughed. That was such a _Sigurd_ thing to say. They continued having small talk with each other as the sun went down. “What about after the academy?” Sigurd asked as they cleaned up and headed out the door. The bugs came out, flying past their faces. Some were really nasty giant horned beetles. Lewyn batted them away and when one black giant horned beetle was persistent in flying after him, he squeamishly scurried behind Eldigan who drew Mystletainn.

“Is that really necessary Eldie?” Sigurd laughed.

“Die fiend!” Eldigan shouted, slashing Mystletainn at the bug. It missed, slicing just over Sigurd’s head. Quan and Lewyn started dying of laughter, tears in their eyes.

“The bug Eldie! The _bug_! Not me!” Sigurd ran ahead of them, escaping getting decapitated by Eldigan’s rampant sword swinging. Despite almost getting hit, Sigurd was laughing. He walked backwards, staring at the group far behind. The bug had landed on Quan’s shoulder, his eyes widened with fear, mimicking the bug _quite_ well. Seeing Eldigan track on the bug, Mystletainn in hand Quan screamed, running after Sigurd, trying to swat the bug off of him. Quan tripped over his own feet, almost falling down as the bug still clung to his shirt. Eldigan pursued them, charging forth with Mystletainn. Lewyn couldn’t contain his laughter, enjoying his moments with his friends. He hoped that after they graduated that they could all stay together. Arvis, included.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I put a lot of time and effort into my writings so I hope it at least enjoyed! I just tend to focus on the dialogue and interactions and not as much detail? So, sorry about that. I still hope that my works are enjoyed anyway! Like I said in the beginning note, Arvis will be returning in the next chapter so I will probably end up writing it tomorrow and will upload it! Thank you for staying with this story!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.


	18. Arvis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arvis finally awakes from his coma. Lewyn and Arvis have a lot of catching up to do and Lewyn has a lot of built up sexual tension from being separated from Arvis for two years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M TO BE SAFE!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE! I'M SO SORRY!! Whenever I write Lewyn it just COMES OUT BEING SEXUAL. THANKS LEWYN. SO I TONED IT DOWN AS BEST I COULD THAT IT ISN'T IN DEPTH. JUST HEAVILY IMPLIED? BUT I CHANGED THE RATING JUST TO BE SAFE!!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

* * *

The knights and Lewyn walked through the front doors, back into the academy, still laughing. What an eventful moment! Lewyn thought, wanting to compose a song that would make him always remember this.

The knights waved goodbye to Lewyn as he made his way towards the infirmary where he would be staying the night, as he usually did. Only when Sigurd insisted, he actually _sleep well_ did he sleep back in his dorm quarters. Lewyn sighed, running his hand through his short green hair. He laid down beside Arvis on the small bed, cuddling close to him. This was not weird at all. Lewyn tried reassuring himself. He has been without him for two years, two whole years without his boyfriend. No talking to him, making him smile, seeing him laugh, watching him read his books, set people on fire-Okay maybe that was a good thing. But Lewyn just missed _everything_ about him. Including all his faults. He just wanted to have Arvis back again. “What are you dreaming about…?” Lewyn asked, gently caressing his face with the back of his hand. “I hope it’s something happy…” Lewyn continued. In the dark room he could barely see Arvis, only being illuminated by the bright silvery moon casting its angelic rays into the room, shedding it upon Arvis. Lewyn always found him so angelic. Some people called him a demon, or fire demon, but Lewyn was different. He never once saw him like that. To Lewyn, Arvis was his precious angel that he would always protect and guide. “You’re so beautiful…” Lewyn murmured, kissing his cheek. It was so sad, just looking at Arvis, how much he could tell that he’s lost a considerable amount of weight, nothing but skin and bone by now. “I still love you, you know.” Lewyn continued talking to him quietly. “I think about you every day. Not a second goes by where I don’t.” Lewyn’s voice cracked, he squeezed his eyes shut, tears beginning to fall. “Arvis, wake up. Please, you can’t leave me.”

* * *

_"I still love you, you know?”_ Arvis heard Lewyn’s voice echo. “Lewyn?” He asked, looking around. He was in his castle, having a game of chess with Azelle. Deirdre sat near them, watching the game, bringing them sweets and tea. Azelle blinked.

“Lewyn? Arvis, we went over this. Lewyn died.”

“Darling are you feeling okay?” Deirdre asked, touching his cheek gently.

_“I think about you every day. Not a second goes by where I don’t.”_ He heard Lewyn say. It seemed like his voice came from everywhere at once. Arvis stood up quickly, knocking his chair over. “Lewyn!” He shouted.

“Lewyn is gone.”

“Lewyn is not here anymore.”

Arvis didn’t know who was talking to him anymore. He heard Lewyn. He couldn’t be dead like they said. How else could he have heard him? Arvis’ heart raced, and he whirled around wildly, looking around the room. Everything was starting to become distorted. The room swirled around, fading in and out. Arvis started panicking. “Wh-what is going on?!”

_“Arvis, wake up. Please, you can’t leave me.”_ He could still hear Lewyn, despite everything becoming black. “Never! I would never leave you! Lewyn! Lewyn!” Arvis shouted, screaming his name so loudly that his throat was becoming hoarse. “Lewyn!”

Arvis abruptly sat up, his chest heaving. He did not recognize his surroundings, going into a complete panic. Was this Manfroy again?! The phantom pain resonated through his body, feeling like his skull was splitting open and his body being torn from the inside out. His blood pressure rose to dangerous levels, his panicking only getting worse.

* * *

Lewyn jolted awake, having dosed off, to see Arvis kneeling on the bed with his head thrown back, harshly grasping his hair, tugging at it while he released a bloodcurdling scream. It sent waves of terror through Lewyn, simultaneously sending him through a panic as well. It took him a brief moment to realize what was happening. “Arvis?! Hey!” Lewyn grabbed his shoulders kneeling in front of him, trying to get him to face him.

“Get back!!” Arvis screeched, both his hands lighting with fire, pressing them against Lewyn’s face and chest, desperately trying to force him away. The pain was severe, burning straight through his skin, scorching it with a pain worse than any he has ever felt before. Was this the power of Valflame? Lewyn regretted putting his tome next to him to have when he woke up, not expecting _this_ outcome. Lewyn winced, hissing from the pain.

“Arvis, Arvis stop! Lewyn, not Malfoy! Manfoy! Whatever his name is!” Lewyn could not concentrate with the pain still coursing through his body, the fire still burning him. He bit through it, holding back tears and forced himself forward, grabbing both of Arvis’ wrists, tearing them away from his body. Arvis continued screaming, shaking his body violently, trying to break himself free. Lewyn straddled Arvis, forcing him onto his back on the bed and sloppily crashed their lips together, putting as much emotion and vigor into it. Arvis continued thrashing underneath him but Lewyn would not stop, kissing him even more fervently. Slowly Arvis stopped thrashing and breathed heavily through his nose. Seeing that he calmed down Lewyn pulled away, breathing heavily as well. They stared into each other’s eyes. Lewyn had forgotten just how deep of a red Arvis’ eyes were. It was like staring at the most beautiful red gems.

“Lew…yn?” Arvis hesitantly said, looking bewildered and utterly confused.

Lewyn smiled at him, despite the terrible throbbing pain of the scorch marks left by Arvis’ flames. “Welcome back…Arvis.”

“Back…What…Manfroy! Sigurd! What-,” Arvis started panicking again, trying to sit up but Lewyn pressed down on his chest, keeping him lying down.

“All okay. Sigurd is fine. We have not seen any sign of Manfroy since the event. It’s _you_ we were worried about!” Lewyn started crying, just so _happy_ to have Arvis back. “You…were out for two years…In a coma…” He said slowly.

“I…what?”

“Arvis…” Lewyn pressed his lips against Arvis’ again. He had missed and almost forgotten his taste. He didn’t want to break or stop. It quickly became heated, Arvis kissing him back with just as much passion and vigor. Arvis’ hands slid up the back of Lewyn’s shirt, rubbing them up and down his soft skin. Lewyn tangled his fingers into Arvis’ long curly red hair, pressing their bodies together. Arvis lightly racked his nails down Lewyn’s back, leaving thin light pink lines.

They began discarding each other’s clothes quickly, fumbling with all the buttons, skin already drenched in sweat, gasping as their bodies met. Arvis was breathless, biting down on Lewyn’s shoulder to stop himself from becoming too vocal. Lewyn furrowed his brow in concentration, biting down on his bottom lip, his legs shaking and feeling like jelly. Arvis threw his head back, his breath catching, his body stuttering beneath Lewyn, bringing his nails down his back harder, drawing small traces of blood. Lewyn pressed his forehead against Arvis’ gasping. Their breath mingled. Lewyn’s movements increasing, brought them both to completion. Lewyn collapsed on top of Arvis’ chest covered in a thin sheen of sweat, gasping and panting, trying to catch his breath, coming down from his high. Arvis laid there, also completely out of breath and slowly untangled his legs from Lewyn. They laid there in silence until they both caught their breath.

“You…actually knew what you were doing…” Arvis said with a nervous laugh.

Lewyn blushed, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “Yeah…ha ha…You see…when you were out for two years-,”

“You did _not_!” Arvis growled, enraged, fire lighting on his hands again.

“Woah, woah, woah! Arvis no it isn’t what you think! Sigurd just had the _talk_ with me! That’s all! He figured once you came out of your coma, we…would want to…do…what we did…” Lewyn slowly said, his voice muffled against Arvis’ neck.

“Do not dare scare me like that again!” Arvis yelled.

“Sorry, sorry! Well…I’m glad we had that talk…heh…” Lewyn gave him a toothy smile.

Arvis sighed, rubbing his face wearily. “Go to sleep Lewyn. I assure you I will be here in the morning.”

Lewyn kissed him again, his heart fluttering. “I love you Arvis.” He smiled at him lovingly, moving his hair out of his face.

“Yes…I…love you as well…Lewyn…” Arvis’ eyes showed him all the emotion he felt. Lewyn was afraid of sleeping, fearing this itself was all a dream. He cuddled on Arvis’ chest and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE MILD/SLIGHT IMPLIED SEXUAL CONTENT. I TOOK OUT THE PART IN ANOTHER FIC. BUT REALLY IF YOU THINK ABOUT IT. THIS WOULD HAPPEN IN THEIR SITUATION. SO. Yay Arvis is back! I still hope it was enjoyed anyway!!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.


	19. Awaking to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewyn spends more time with Arvis, still so utterly grateful to have him back. He spends every moment together with him, taking care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place JUST BEFORE my other work Valentine's Day in Jugdral. So if you want to read what comes chronologically next then please read that one!! There is no point posting it twice. So I'm keeping it as a separate piece. I just wanted to write something that would LEAD UP to Valentine's Day in Jugdral. Another side note-I came up with inspiration for the beginning of this chapter, listening to Skillet's song Comatose~One of my favs, you should give it a listen! I COULDN'T STOP PICTURING LEWYN/ARVIS! Especially in their situation currently! And given Arvis' previous coma, leaving Lewyn!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

* * *

That was the best night sleep Lewyn had gotten in two years. Lewyn had missed him so much, his touch, his smile, just his whole presence. Lewyn did not even want to live, or breathe, unless Arvis was next to him, with him. The pain that he felt every day without him was overwhelming and unbearable. Lewyn did not want to sleep, _couldn’t_ , without Arvis. The only dreams that made to comfort him was those of Arvis. Dreaming of waking up to him. He hated living without him, every day for those past two years. He _adored_ him, _needed_ him by his side. Arvis had always took away the pain Lewyn felt, comforted him in a way no one else could. He _loved_ Arvis. Just having him back again…waking up to him never felt so real.

The suns golden rays bathed Arvis in its warmth. Lewyn smiled down at him, crying once again. A thin white sheet covered his body, only his bare slim shoulders exposed. Lewyn reached out, tucking a long strand of hair behind his ear, then leaned over to kiss his cheek. Arvis stirred, rolling over with a groan. Lewyn giggled, gently rubbing his shoulder and arm. Lewyn was greeted with an annoyed glare, his glare even more intense with those red eyes. Lewyn grinned a wide toothy grin. “Morning Arvis.” He said, lying back down next to him.

“What have I told you about awaking me…” He groaned again, rubbing his eyes and rolled to face away from him. Lewyn wrapped his arms around his torso, kissing the back of his shoulders.

“Heehee! Sorry but I just couldn’t wait for you to wake up on your own. To have you with me again…Not losing you to a never-ending comatose.” Lewyn nuzzled him.

“I appreciate your sentiment but… _Why_ in the _world_ did I let you do what you did to me last night…” Arvis rubbed his head, his cheeks bright red.

“Well, _you_ seemed to really enjoy it~!” Lewyn sung, poking his cheek.

“Yes, at the _time_ of course. But now…Oh _gods_ am I sore…” He groaned.

Lewyn was amused, smirking. “Arvis…of course you are sore. After all I stuck-,”

“ _Gods Lewyn shut up_!” Arvis screeched, wrapping his hands around Lewyn’s throat, semi choking him.

Lewyn burst into laughter, loving all the reactions he got from Arvis. Teasing him was his favorite pastime. Arvis struggled to sit up, wincing terribly in pain. Lewyn just laughed at him even more. “Next time! _You_ will be the one suffering! I am such a idiot…why did I let you anywhere _near_ me…” He grumbled to himself. Lewyn helped him up, Arvis was still incredibly weak from being in a coma for two years and almost collapsed. “Not only am I sore as _hell_ I can’t even walk right! I don’t know if I should blame _you_ or the fact that I was unconscious for two years.”

Lewyn was able to pick him up bridal style and carried him to the public baths so they could get cleaned off. Arvis grimaced, looking positively disgusted. “Oh, it’s not _that_ bad.” Lewyn said, stepping into the warm water. He eased Arvis slowly into it and picked up a cloth, soaking it with his favorite floral scented soap from Silesse. Arvis sighed, relaxing in the water. Lewyn slowly scrubbed his back, admiring his soft flawless porcelain skin with absolutely no imperfections. Lewyn was very thorough in cleansing his skin with the fragrant soap. After he was done, he soaked Arvis’ long curly red hair with water, lathering his floral Silessian shampoo into it. When the cloth absorbed the water, he twisted it over his hair, letting the clean water rinse it clean.

Arvis turned Lewyn around, beginning to clean his back now. “So…two years…” Arvis said, not being able to truly accept it. It felt so unreal. Yet…incredibly real at the same time. Deirdre, Lewyn dead, Azelle. Reigning over all of Jugdral.

“Hm." Lewyn confirmed, nodding. “Indeed.”

“How…many years have I missed?”

“Of my life? Let’s see…my sixteenth and seventeenth birthday.”

Arvis whirled him around to face him, staring at him incredulously. “You’re _eighteen_ now?!”

“Yup. Just a couple weeks ago actually…” Lewyn looked away from him, he stopped caring about his own birthdays, lost track almost entirely if it wasn’t for Sigurd, Quan and Eldigan insisting on celebrating it.

“Lewyn…I never wanted to miss a single year of your life…I’m…incredibly sorry.” Arvis looked ashamed, not able to meet Lewyn’s gaze. Lewyn gave him an understanding look, holding his hands.

“Leaving you for that long…I can never make up for the time we will never get back…” Arvis said, shaking his head as tears started falling.

Lewyn quickly wiped away his tears, kissing his cheeks. “What matters the most is that you’re here, now.” Lewyn said.

“Y-you. Wh-while I was…not here…y-you-,” Arvis hiccupped. Lewyn held him close, rubbing his back. As much as he wanted to know what it was, he dreamt about in his coma, if it brought him this much pain, he would rather not hear.

“Shh…It’s okay. No matter what it was that you saw. It wasn’t true. I’m here with you, right now.”

“No! Lewyn you don’t understand! What if it was a warning?! What if I…somehow saw the future?! I don’t-I _can’t_ lose you!!” Arvis grabbed Lewyn harshly, staring into his eyes. Then his gaze softened and as if something dawned on him, he became horrified, his hand flying over his mouth.

“Lew-Lewyn…Wh-what…” Gently Arvis touched his cheek, where Arvis had previously burned him last night.

Of course, Lewyn didn’t blame him in the slightest. Obviously, he was disoriented, and still stuck in what happened last, being tortured by Manfroy. “ _I_ did that…?” Arvis said, in utter disbelief.

“You didn’t mean to. It’s alright Arvis.” Lewyn leaned in to kiss him but Arvis shoved him away.

“ _No,_ it is _not_ okay! I _hurt_ you I…I’m a _monster_! Oh, Lewyn…Lewyn I…” Arvis began breaking down, covering his face with his hands.

“No, Arvis. It was an accident. You thought I was Manfroy. You didn’t know where you were.”

“I’m a monster! Swore to never harm you but I-Oh, Lewyn…I am appalled at myself…my actions are unjustifiable. You may as well condemn me here!” Arvis stood up out of the bath, Lewyn stared in appreciation with his eyebrows raised, taking in the nice view, staring him up and down. His slender shoulders, with his fiery long curly red hair cascading down his back like a waterfall, and his sides slimming down coming to an abrupt change when coming to his round yet firm and voluptuous ass. He truly had _the_ perfect body and Lewyn couldn’t help but worship it. He knew now wasn’t the time, but when did he get a perfect opportunity like this? Lewyn could write poetry on Arvis, write _lyrics_ to his music on him! On his absolute beauty and stunning appearance. Lewyn had never laid eyes on someone so attractive in his life. He smirked, grateful to have had that night with him. He should have appreciated him more but they both were caught up in the moment, not appreciating any sort of view. They just went with the flow, creating the best night of their lives. Lewyn sighed, still thinking about it. He would definitely be writing something on Arvis. Music probably, he had so many perfect lyrics going through his head.

“Come back, my love.” Lewyn said, reaching his arms out to him. Arvis vehemently shook his head, stepping out of the bath onto the wet stone floor, creating puddles from his dripping body. Arvis stumbled about towards the doors, about to grab his towel when the doors swung open, catching Arvis off guard and he slammed into Sigurd’s bare firm yet soft muscled chest. Sigurd was shocked, quickly reaching out to grab Arvis’ shoulders, steadying him.

“Woah there careful Arvis!” Sigurd paused, taking it in. “… _Arvis_?!” He exclaimed, wrapping his arms tightly around him, crying. “You’re awake?! When?! You’re okay!!” Sigurd buried his face into Arvis’ neck.

Lewyn’s face turned a bright shade of red, seeing quite the intimate hug while his boyfriend was _naked_ and Sigurd in nothing but a towel. Arvis had his arms out, not knowing what to do with them.

“Sigurd get off! Not now! Do you see how I am?!” Arvis screamed, his face as red as his hair.

Sigurd stared him up and down, a look of realization dawning on his face. “…Oh…” Sigurd scratched the back of his embarrassed, smiling sheepishly. “We’re _both_ men and it’s not like I _mind_ seeing you-,”

Arvis slapped him before he could finish that sentence, quickly wrapping his towel around his whole body. Sigurd rubbed his cheek. “Ow…” He stared after Arvis who left in a rush.

* * *

Lewyn hopped out of the bath too, storming back Sigurd, not paying him any mind. Lewyn grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist. Eldigan and Quan joined Sigurd soon after Lewyn and Arvis left, looking quite confused. “What did you do now Sigurd?” Eldigan asked.

“Complemented Arvis? I guess?” Sigurd did not quite know himself and he shrugged.

Eldigan and Quan sighed. Eldigan rubbed his head in frustration. “Sigurd…you dolt…” He grumbled.

“What did I do?” Sigurd genuinely asked. Neither Quan nor Eldigan would answer that, showing great disappointment in their friend.

* * *

Arvis and Lewyn gathered their clothes up, having plenty spares stored in their locker in the bathing room. After dressing they sat together on the bench in silence. Lewyn hesitantly held his hand. Arvis stared down at the floor, counting all the tiles and cracks in the stones.

“You’re not a monster. It’s merely a small wound. It will heal. I just…having you back is all I wanted. I missed you. Truly.” Lewyn said, squeezing his hand in reassurance.

“How many holidays have I missed with you?” Arvis sounded broken.

Lewyn’s heart ached. He missed him so terribly that his heart broke with every holiday that passed, he couldn’t spend with him. “It’s spring now…So Valentine’s Day is next week. You haven’t missed them _all_.” Lewyn tried telling him.

That did not seem to change or improve Arvis’ mood. “We can at least celebrate that together. And the rest of our lives too. But for now… we need to pass our senior year at the academy…” Lewyn knew he was failing horribly but knew that he would have a lot more motivation to pass his courses. Cyrus had given Arvis all the work he needed to complete and catch up on. Lewyn would help him with them and study with him. Together they would pass. Maybe even start a study group. God knows _Sigurd_ needed it! He was failing almost as badly as Lewyn was! Eldigan and Quan were both studious. Eldigan because that was how he was raised by his father, the king and Quan because he had a smart girlfriend who cared about him passing. Lewyn did not want to flunk his senior year. His mother would be so disappointed in him and would reprimand him until he died. He’d rather save the head ache.

“I almost wish I was exempt from this…” Arvis said.

“You may be Duke Arvis of Velthomer but even _you_ can’t escape Cyrus’ homework!” Lewyn laughed. Cyrus was strict about everyone’s learning and academics. He wanted them all to be studious like him and intelligent. Some were lost causes…Like Sigurd! Everyone knew that. So began their study sessions with their small group until Valentine’s Day would come. All of them looked greatly forward to it. The sacred holiday for couples!

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I stated in the first note, the next part to Belhalla Academy that takes place DIRECTLY after this chapter chronologically is my other work I posted back in February, Valentine's Day in Jugdral. The next chapter to be posted HERE within Belhalla Academy WILL NOT MAKE SENSE if you do not read Valentine's Day in Jugdral! So as a warning to that! Please read that one first if you haven't already! Thank you! I hope you have enjoyed my chapters/works thus far!!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.


	20. Holy Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewyn is adamant about the gods being on their side, guaranteeing a secure continuation of their lineage. Lewyn does not want to tell his mother about his engagement to Arvis, fearful of her reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I stated in the last chapter, if you did not read Valentine's Day in Jugdral then this chapter and the next will not make sense. I do not have the link to it directly, sorry, I'm not too good with electronics in the first place! If you do not care to read it then I will just tell you what happened. Lewyn now proposed to Arvis on Valentine's Day. 
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

* * *

This was taking a huge drastic step towards their future. Lewyn was sure this was what he wanted. He loved Arvis with all of his heart. Even if no one was for their union, and protested, Lewyn would still go through with it. He truly believed it will all his heart that they were meant for each other. He also firmly believed that the gods watched over him, Forseti, their god was benevolent and cared for all his people. He would see their love and would guarantee their lineage would continue. Lewyn knew it was impossible for two men to have a biological child, but their blood was _very_ important, holy, and extremely rare. Lewyn was the last remaining descendant of Forseti, having both his gods blood and the crusader Ced’s. Arvis, Lewyn knew was a descendant of the crusader Fjalar. Both Lewyn and Arvis were the last remaining of their blood. Forseti and Ced’s blood would die out and so would Fjalar’s. Now, Lewyn did not believe the gods would allow that. The gods _would not_ let two descendants of crusaders and one _god’s_ bloodline be squandered. Lewyn firmly believed that and was willing to make a gamble off of it.

Lewyn and Arvis thoroughly talked this over that night, sitting on the roof, watching the stars twinkle and blink and listen to nature. The frogs croaking loudly from the nearby lake, and obnoxious bugs buzz, rubbing their wings together to produce loud sounds. Since it was a warm night, neither Lewyn nor Arvis were overly dressed. They both wore a simple thin white button up shirt and black slacks. Lewyn kicked his legs back and forth, smiling at nothing in particular.

Arvis sighed. “You do realize we have to go see your mother now, right?”

Lewyn leaned back, laying down with his arms crossed behind his head. “Yeah, yeah…Kind of was…avoiding that realization…”

“You simply cannot run away from this. You were the one who proposed. Unless…you are starting to regret your decision…” Arvis mumbled the last part, starting to look betrayed and heart broken.

“No, no! Never! Are you kidding?! You’re smokin’ _hot_! I would be a complete utter fool to _not_ want to marry you! I decided I wanted to be with you a long time ago buddy. You’re stuck with me now!” Lewyn said, winking at him.

“Then we leave in the morn.” Arvis said, standing up and brushing off his butt from where he was sitting. Lewyn snickered, covering his mouth.

“Careful where you sit, darling.”

Arvis’ face turned beat red and he continuously tried brushing it off. Lewyn broke out into a fit of laughter. “No, no! You sat in _water_ Arvis! No amount of patting is going to get rid of something _soaked_!” He rolled on the roof, holding his stomach.

“I-I know _that_!” Arvis tried convincing Lewyn and himself. Lewyn hopped up, recovering from laughing and took Arvis’ hand, guiding him inside. They dressed for bed in their dorm room and climbed into Lewyn’s bed. Lewyn had really missed having him there by his side. On the nightstand the beautiful blue flower Arvis gifted him with on Valentine’s Day shimmered brilliantly.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter they go to Silesse together to tell Lewyn's mother Rahna about their engagement. Yeah, this one was pretty short, sorry. But I still hope it was able to be enjoyed!! Thank you!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.


	21. Rahna's Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewyn and Arvis make it to Silesse to ask for permission to marry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ONE HURT SO BAD. I CRIED. It will be happy...they love each other...
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

* * *

Lewyn and Arvis arrived the next morning in Silesse. The drastic weather and temperature change hitting them like a thousand needles. Lewyn was used to it and bundled accordingly. But Arvis was hot blooded, hating the cold weather with a burning passion. If he could he would burn away all the snow so he would be warmer but knew that was not fair to the Silessian’s who called this home. Lewyn breathed in deeply, the icy cold air, extending his arms to welcome the blowing snow. Arvis huddled closer to Lewyn, grumbling about how much he hated the cold.

Lewyn laughed, clinging onto him. The border patrol guards were surprised to see their Prince Lewyn back home before his scheduled time. But they had no problem in escorting him and his boyfriend to the castle. The Queen too, was quite shocked to see her son so soon. She gathered her shawl around her and rushed over to hug him. “Oh my, Lewyn why are you home so soon? Did something happen my dear?” Her face was etched with great concern for her son.

Arvis once again, felt overly awkward and out of place, like he shouldn’t be here. He shuffled his feet, sticking his hands into his coat pockets. Rahna pulled back from Lewyn. “Oh, and you brought your friend again! It is so nice to see you again Arvis.” She smiled warmly. He could only muster a nod.

“Likewise.”

“So, what brings you two here?” She asked.

Lewyn scratched his cheek nervously, an awkward smile on his lips. “Heh heh…Well…you see…Could we um…go. Somewhere. Else? Maybe? More private?” He squeaked.

Arvis groaned, shaking his head at his ridiculous fiancé. Rahna was quite confused but lead the two boys into the dining room. The table was long and dark oak with the top made of glass. It was set for a whole group of people with silver dishes and porcelain tea cups. Along the table was a dark blue runner with silver linings. Rahna pulled back the chairs for them to sit in. Silently they sat by each other and she sat in front of them with her hands folded on the table.

Arvis stared around the room. The walls were painted a light blue with silver swirls. Glass decorative cabinets ran along the one wall that held pottery and other ceramics. Out the windows on the other side of the wall he could see the snow steadily fall from the grey sky, concealing the ground in even more white. “Okay boys…” Rahna said, ready to hear it.

Lewyn continued laughing nervously and Arvis took a breath, knowing he had to be the strong, responsible one here. “Milady…May I have your blessing…To marry your son…” He bravely asked, bowing his head.

Rahna was silent, her eyes widening. “You… _what_? Le-Lewyn…So he _hasn’t_ just been a friend…” She said in shock.

“No…Did I not mention that? Heh…”

“I am so sorry Milady that we have kept this from you…Please accept my sincere apologies.” Arvis stood up to deeply bow to her, showing his utmost respect.

“This…is a very serious matter…Lewyn…did you not think at _all_? Is this a joke to you?” Rahna said, looking almost disgusted. “You are my only child…my only _son_. The sole heir to the throne-,”

“I don’t _want_ the throne!” Lewyn stood up.

She blinked. “You _can’t_ discard your birthright…This throne will be yours one day. Only you can take it.”

“I can’t rule! I won’t make a good king! I don’t know how to be a good king! My people will suffer!” Lewyn yelled, looking pale and horrified.

“I know it must scare you now…But when that day comes you will be a very good man, a very good king.” She said calmly. “So, for that I cannot allow you to marry Arvis.” She sadly shook her head. Arvis was prepared to hear that but still felt like a stake was thrusted through his heart. It was the exact argument he made to Lewyn. But his boyfriend had insisted. He couldn’t turn him down. But now he wondered if he should have, if it would have saved him worse pain.

“M-mother…I love him!”

“The King’s marriage is not about love! I’m so sorry…I know it must sound hard…But you need to have a wife to have children to be your heirs.” Rahna tried explaining.

“I have the blood of Forseti running through my veins! And the blood of the crusader Ced! The gods will not abandon me! Arvis is special too! He has the blood of the crusader Fjalar!”

And Maera…Arvis thought, feeling like the mark of Loptous above his right hip burning. I’m cursed…For that reason Arvis did not want to pass on his blood. To continue having Loptous blood existing. It was dangerous.

“Lewyn…” Rahna sighed, rubbing her eye in exasperation, shaking her head.

“The gods will bless us! Our lineage will both go on! We can get married and will have children!”

“ _Lewyn_!” Rahna snapped, now standing up too. “That is _enough_ nonsense! I will have _no_ more of this! You and Arvis are _not_ getting married!”

Lewyn teared up and stormed out of the dining room. Arvis bowed politely again to her before running after Lewyn. He charged down the halls, making a sharp turn into his bedroom at the corner. He slammed his door shut behind him, almost on Arvis. He blinked, knowing he should have expected that sort of response. He slowly opened the door, seeing Lewyn lying facedown on his light blue bed, bawling into his pillow. His shoulders wracked with his sobs. “Go away!” He screams mumbled, not knowing it was Arvis. It broke his heart seeing him so…broken…He loved him, and it hurt him just as much. Nervously and idly he twisted the engagement ring around his finger. He did not know what to do in this situation. He loved Lewyn, yes. But his mother the Queen had forbid him from marrying her son. He wanted to marry Lewyn, yes. But knew he couldn’t. So, it would only be proper and right to return the ring…But Arvis chest squeezed tightly and he shut his eyes, gritting his teeth. What his heart wanted versus what was ordered. Arvis had never been in this kind of situation before, having shut his heart off to _everything_ so he would continue doing what was expected of him as a proper Duke. Arvis now saw, he had it lucky compared to Lewyn who was the _prince_ and _heir_ to the throne. Arvis would be able to choose who he wanted to marry but Lewyn? Did not have such luxury.

Arvis slowly and carefully approached Lewyn and rested his hand on his hair, gently ruffling it. Lewyn reflectively whacked it back. Arvis also, should have expected that. “Lewyn…” He said softly, hesitantly going back to touching his hair. Lewyn looked up at him with tear stained cheeks, red swollen eyes and a runny nose. Arvis gave him a small affectionate smile, grabbing his fancy red handkerchief from his pocket and wiping his nose with it. “There, there…” He handed it to him if he needed it again. Lewyn scooted over so Arvis could lie down with him. Lewyn buried his face in Arvis’ chest and continued crying, letting out all his pain and sorrow. Arvis only knew to pet him, trying to comfort him the best he could. He knew he was still awkward at this, still felt so foreign. He kissed the top of his head, holding him close. “I’m never going to leave you…I promise…”

Lewyn hugged him tighter around his waist. “Marry me…Marry me Arvis…” He hiccupped.

“Shh…We will discuss this more when you have calmed down. I’m not going anywhere…”

“I want you Arvis…To marry _you_ …” He cried.

“I…do too…but…it may not…be possible…” He said slowly, treading carefully.

“No!! Marry me!” Lewyn straddled him, not in his right mind, or emotionally stable.

“Oh, _no_! You are _not_ Lewyn!” Arvis grabbed his shoulders. Flipping him over so now Arvis was straddling him. He buried his face in Lewyn’s chest and all his pent-up tears and grief came flooding out at once. Lewyn clung on to him with all his might. They both held each other in their arms, both letting it all out and over with. Arvis wanted to marry him. The first thing he’s ever truly wanted for himself. Lewyn wanted it too. But he couldn’t go against the Queen of Silesse. He respected her. But…his genuine love for Lewyn. He was the first person he had ever felt so deeply for. He never wanted to lose him. He wanted to stay with him forever. As much as he wanted to believe in Lewyn’s nonsense…there was no way it was true was there? “Never leave…” Lewyn mumbled into Arvis’ shoulder.

“Never…” Arvis promised, he just did not know if he would be able to keep it. Not with how cruel fate was.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SERIOUSLY ALL THE PAIN. It will get better...it always does. Arvis deserves to be happy with Lewyn!! Lewyn deserves to be happy too!! Hopefully will fix soon...they love each other. That's all that matters. And that they have each other.
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.


	22. Elope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Queen Rahna's rejection Lewyn decided to elope with Arvis. Sigurd gets some closure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been feeling pretty disheartened so I've been writing slower and it will take longer to upload more chapters. I hope that you guys will enjoy this though! Thank you.
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

* * *

Arvis knew that this was probably going to be Lewyn’s plan, knowing how stubborn and impulsive he was. Not to mention very passionate and acted on his heart and not as much mind. If he believed in something, he would go for it. No one could sway him otherwise no matter how good their argument was. He honestly respected that from Lewyn. Arvis wish he were like that, but he was raised to always think with his head and ignore his heart, keep his heart and emotions locked away. Lewyn was the exact opposite of him, maybe that was also what drew him to Lewyn.

He loved him and couldn’t say no to his plan so matter how he was morally against it due to his respect for Queen Rahna. Lewyn woke Arvis up and the crack of dawn when the sun was barely over the horizon. “Psst…Arvis…Now is the time. We have to go back to Belhalla. Get our friends.”

Arvis rubbed his sleepy eyes. Lewyn seemed…awfully alert and chipper for one who was previously crying his eyes out just the night before. “Lewyn…what are you doing up this early?” Arvis had never been a morning person. He would sleep in until noon if he was allowed, it was essential for his skin, getting his much needed beauty sleep.

“Before my mother can stop us. We have to go _now_.” Lewyn pulled groggy Arvis out of the warm comfortable bed and dressed him while he was still half asleep. Lewyn had to practically drag him out to the boat to go back to Belhalla. Arvis fell asleep against Lewyn’s shoulder.

* * *

Arvis awoke again inside his dorm room. Lewyn was humming a catchy tune, looking in the mirror, brushing his hair. Arvis yawned, standing behind him and stealing his hairbrush. “Hey!” Lewyn protested.

“My hair is _far_ more important.” Arvis smirked. Lewyn blushed, he knew it was. Every day Lewyn admired Arvis’ beautiful appearance and especially his long beautiful crimson hair. He reached out, gently grabbing a long curl.

“Who said you could touch my hair?!” Arvis yelled.

“It’s so pretty….” Lewyn muttered, caressing his hair. Arvis sighed, blushing. He loved Lewyn more than anything so he should be allowed the divine luxury of touching his hair. Arvis put lots of attention into keeping his hair as perfect as he could. He took much pride in his looks.

“I’m going to go find Sigurd. You need to get your clothes!”

Arvis sighed again. It really seemed like they were going through with this idea. “Lewyn…are you quite sure this is what you want?”

“Of course.” He said without any hesitation.

“This type of marriage is not very welcomed. Most frown upon it,” Arvis informed him.

“I’m marrying you!” Lewyn yelled, grabbing his shoulders. Arvis could see the determination in his eyes, the hurt of when his mother rejected their marriage, the love that he had for Arvis. He could not say no to him, he never could.

“In that case…I need Azelle here.” Arvis would not get married without his little brother being there.

“I’ll send Sigurd!” Lewyn chirped.

“Sigurd is the answer to everything…” Arvis muttered, shaking his head. “Alright, go.” He gave Lewyn’s butt a little swat, making him squeak and he ran out the door.

* * *

Arvis sat down on the bed, feeling drained. He did not notice that they were never alone.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Daegan asked.

Arvis jumped. “ _Why_ do you always do this?! Hiding in the shadows and sneaking up on me…”

“Well?”

“I…” Arvis sighed for the umpteenth time, running his hand through his hair. “I am still unsure if that makes any sense…I am not going to reject him…but eloping…I had figured Lewyn would do something drastic such as this…I suppose I just…tried convincing myself that was not what Lewyn was thinking?”

Daegan pulled up a chair next to him. “That makes perfect sense Arvis. Just make sure you are doing this for yourself. You won’t be happy otherwise.”

“I am. I do wish to marry him, even if I do feel it may be a bit too soon. Lewyn is still quite young. I do not want him throwing away his life…”

“ _Who_ proposed to whom again?” Daegan asked with a knowing smirk. It just frustrated Arvis further because he knew he was right.

“Lewyn…” He groaned. “Alright then I task you with helping me get clothes suitable for a wedding…” Arvis stood up.

“Gladly my Lord.” Daegan stood up and followed him out the door.

They made their way to the nearby town. There were many tailor shops. Some were for custom designs others already had clothing’s in stock. Arvis, of course, wanted something custom made for him but Lewyn seemed like he wanted to get married _today_. Leaving almost no time to prepare. Arvis sifted through the clothes on the rack, searching for what would be suitable for marrying Lewyn. He came across a dark burgundy vest with gold buttons that he was drawn to. He paired it with a long-sleeved white shirt with ruffled cuffed sleeves and black pants. He handed Daegan a dark blue vest with a white shirt to be paired with it. “If you are going to be attending my wedding you will need the proper attire.” He said.

“Here I was, thinking you did not want me at your wedding.” Daegan smirked.

Arvis rolled his eyes. “Oh, please. As if I would take you along to not invite you to my wedding.”

They both laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile Lewyn was with Sigurd, having a bounce in his step. “I can’t believe my dream is coming true. This is splendid Sigurd!” Lewyn twirled around with Sigurd, holding his hands.

“Can’t believe my two friends are getting married!” Sigurd said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

They decided to go to the tailor in Velthomer when they were there to get Azelle. The young boy was outside practicing his fire magic. Lewyn could tell immediately that he was Arvis’ brother by one glance. He had the same fiery red hair and pale complexion. Lewyn had met him years previously but it had been a while. Lewyn hoped Azelle was not like his mother and not accept that they were getting married. Sigurd waved his arm over his head. “Heeey! Azelle!” He called from a yard over. Azelle put down his tome and looked around. He looked thoroughly confused. Lewyn didn’t blame him. It wasn’t every day they came to visit. This was really out of nowhere.

“What? Sigurd? And…Lewyn?” Azelle ran over to them, his long red cloak floating behind him.

“We’ve got some big news!” Sigurd hugged him, ruffling his short red hair.

Azelle batted him off, annoyed. “Stop! I’m not some little kid anymore!”

Sigurd laughed good heartedly. “You’re gonna have a brother in law!”

Azelle’s jaw dropped and he stuttered, looking between Sigurd and Lewyn. “Wh-wh- _what_?! Someone _wants_ to marry my brother?!” He sounded like he couldn’t believe it. Like it was something impossible.

“Little Azelle, have you forgotten so soon?” Lewyn put an arm around him. “That I am dating your brother. Ah, _engaged_ precisely.”

Azelle looked like his mind had been broken. “So…really? Like…really really?” Azelle asked, leaning closer to Lewyn.

“That’s right. I am _quite_ serious about him. I swear to make him the happiest man in the world.” Lewyn swore, putting his hand over his heart.

“Wow…so is he coming to Velthomer? Is he coming home?”

“Nope. We are taking you to Belhalla where we will get married in the church.” Lewyn said.

A part of him did feel bad that he couldn’t invite Erinys and Annand. But he knew that they were busy at their Pegasus Knight Academy, training hard. Also, Lewyn fled really quickly that he did not know if they were even around. He would apologize to them later.

Lewyn and Sigurd took Azelle to the tailor shop and Lewyn was able to look through the clothes on the shelves and on the racks. He found a long fancy white tunic with silver intricate designs etched on it. He picked out a grey belt to tie around his waist, and a silvery cape that looked almost translucent. He paired it with white pants and white boots. Sigurd picked out a blue vest, white cape, white pants. Azelle found a red vest, black long-sleeved shirt, black pants. It suited a boy from Velthomer. It made Lewyn wonder if Arvis would be dressed similar. He tried imagining what his soon to be husband would look like. His long beautiful red hair flowing in the wind, pink flower petals fluttering by, turning slowly to Lewyn to smile at him with this bewitching smile, making Lewyn’s legs turn to jelly-

“Earth to Lewyn…” Sigurd waved his hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his fantasy.

“Right! Back to Belhalla!” Lewyn rushed ahead.

* * *

They were the first ones to arrive in the church. It was quite a beautiful place to have a wedding. The stained-glass windows were arched and had pretty designs of the crusaders and gods at the Holy War. It was represented on all of the windows in the church on either side. Putting them together showed the entire battle, the entire sequence. It was practically a myth by now, or their holy book. They would never let anyone in Jugdral forget it. Lewyn stood in the back room with Sigurd as the knight helped him get ready. Sigurd was awfully quiet as he helped dress him. He showed such enthusiasm before, congratulating him with such joy. But now, Lewyn couldn’t help but notice that hint of melancholy, twinge of hurt. He put on a brave strong smile, but Lewyn was very good at reading people and saw what was hidden underneath. Lewyn had an inkling why, but was afraid to give it a voice, bring it to attention. But today, he was marrying Arvis. Today they would be bound together for all eternity.

“Sigurd…” Lewyn said slowly as Sigurd ran a brush through Lewyn’s hair methodically.

Immediately he put a smile on his face again. “Hm? Yeah, what’s up Lew?”

Lewyn chuckled. Sigurd was such a great friend to everyone, always in bright spirits and always there to lend a hand or a shoulder. Everyone deserved to have Sigurd in their life.

“If…there is anything on your mind. Please, now is the time.” Lewyn said softly.

Sigurd’s mask dropped briefly before he forced another smile. “I…do not know what you are saying Lew!” He turned Lewyn around, continuing with his hair. Lewyn saw through that mask. Sigurd was hurting. It made Lewyn hurt as well, but he loved Arvis and would not give him up. The least he wanted to do was put Sigurd’s mind and heart to rest.

“Sigurd…you know I appreciate you. I always have. You always expect us to be honest with each other so…I want you to be honest with me.”

Sigurd paused his brushing. “Lewyn…There…is not anything wrong. Trust me.” He spoke seriously. Maybe he needed to speak to Arvis then…to get it all out. Lewyn sighed, running a hand through his hair. He trusted his fiancé and loved him to death but…Sigurd needed closure. If he really did have feelings for Arvis, Lewyn needed to give him that much.

“I believe…If I am having this much difficulty with my clothes…Imagine how Arvis may be feeling.” Lewyn stared into Sigurd’s blue eyes, silently giving him the okay.

He nodded gravely. “You…are probably right. I’ll…go check up on him.” Sigurd gave him an appreciative smile and mouthed, _thank you_ to him and ran off out of the church. Azelle came in soon after looking confused.

“So…Tell me abut Arvis and Sigurd.” Lewyn said while Azelle picked up the brush to continue what Sigurd had started.

Arvis knew that this was probably going to be Lewyn’s plan, knowing how stubborn and impulsive he was. Not to mention very passionate and acted on his heart and not as much mind. If he believed in something, he would go for it. No one could sway him otherwise no matter how good their argument was. He honestly respected that from Lewyn. Arvis wish he were like that, but he was raised to always think with his head and ignore his heart, keep his heart and emotions locked away. Lewyn was the exact opposite of him, maybe that was also what drew him to Lewyn.

He loved him and couldn’t say no to his plan so matter how he was morally against it due to his respect for Queen Rahna. Lewyn woke Arvis up and the crack of dawn when the sun was barely over the horizon. “Psst…Arvis…Now is the time. We have to go back to Belhalla. Get our friends.”

Arvis rubbed his sleepy eyes. Lewyn seemed…awfully alert and chipper for one who was previously crying his eyes out just the night before. “Lewyn…what are you doing up this early?” Arvis had never been a morning person. He would sleep in until noon if he was allowed, it was essential for his skin, getting his much needed beauty sleep.

“Before my mother can stop us. We have to go _now_.” Lewyn pulled groggy Arvis out of the warm comfortable bed and dressed him while he was still half asleep. Lewyn had to practically drag him out to the boat to go back to Belhalla. Arvis fell asleep against Lewyn’s shoulder.

Arvis awoke again inside his dorm room. Lewyn was humming a catchy tune, looking in the mirror, brushing his hair. Arvis yawned, standing behind him and stealing his hairbrush. “Hey!” Lewyn protested.

“My hair is _far_ more important.” Arvis smirked. Lewyn blushed, he knew it was. Every day Lewyn admired Arvis’ beautiful appearance and especially his long beautiful crimson hair. He reached out, gently grabbing a long curl.

“Who said you could touch my hair?!” Arvis yelled.

“It’s so pretty….” Lewyn muttered, caressing his hair. Arvis sighed, blushing. He loved Lewyn more than anything so he should be allowed the divine luxury of touching his hair. Arvis put lots of attention into keeping his hair as perfect as he could. He took much pride in his looks.

“I’m going to go find Sigurd. You need to get your clothes!”

Arvis sighed again. It really seemed like they were going through with this idea. “Lewyn…are you quite sure this is what you want?”

“Of course.” He said without any hesitation.

“This type of marriage is not very welcomed. Most frown upon it,” Arvis informed him.

“I’m marrying you!” Lewyn yelled, grabbing his shoulders. Arvis could see the determination in his eyes, the hurt of when his mother rejected their marriage, the love that he had for Arvis. He could not say no to him, he never could.

“In that case…I need Azelle here.” Arvis would not get married without his little brother being there.

“I’ll send Sigurd!” Lewyn chirped.

“Sigurd is the answer to everything…” Arvis muttered, shaking his head. “Alright, go.” He gave Lewyn’s butt a little swat, making him squeak and he ran out the door. Arvis sat down on the bed, feeling drained. He did not notice that they were never alone.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Daegan asked.

Arvis jumped. “ _Why_ do you always do this?! Hiding in the shadows and sneaking up on me…”

“Well?”

“I…” Arvis sighed for the umpteenth time, running his hand through his hair. “I am still unsure if that makes any sense…I am not going to reject him…but eloping…I had figured Lewyn would do something drastic such as this…I suppose I just…tried convincing myself that was not what Lewyn was thinking?”

Daegan pulled up a chair next to him. “That makes perfect sense Arvis. Just make sure you are doing this for yourself. You won’t be happy otherwise.”

“I am. I do wish to marry him, even if I do feel it may be a bit too soon. Lewyn is still quite young. I do not want him throwing away his life…”

“ _Who_ proposed to whom again?” Daegan asked with a knowing smirk. It just frustrated Arvis further because he knew he was right.

“Lewyn…” He groaned. “Alright then I task you with helping me get clothes suitable for a wedding…” Arvis stood up.

“Gladly my Lord.” Daegan stood up and followed him out the door.

They made their way to the nearby town. There were many tailor shops. Some were for custom designs others already had clothing’s in stock. Arvis, of course, wanted something custom made for him but Lewyn seemed like he wanted to get married _today_. Leaving almost no time to prepare. Arvis sifted through the clothes on the rack, searching for what would be suitable for marrying Lewyn. He came across a dark burgundy vest with gold buttons that he was drawn to. He paired it with a long-sleeved white shirt with ruffled cuffed sleeves and black pants. He handed Daegan a dark blue vest with a white shirt to be paired with it. “If you are going to be attending my wedding you will need the proper attire.” He said.

“Here I was, thinking you did not want me at your wedding.” Daegan smirked.

Arvis rolled his eyes. “Oh, please. As if I would take you along to not invite you to my wedding.”

They both laughed.

Meanwhile Lewyn was with Sigurd, having a bounce in his step. “I can’t believe my dream is coming true. This is splendid Sigurd!” Lewyn twirled around with Sigurd, holding his hands.

“Can’t believe my two friends are getting married!” Sigurd said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

They decided to go to the tailor in Velthomer when they were there to get Azelle. The young boy was outside practicing his fire magic. Lewyn could tell immediately that he was Arvis’ brother by one glance. He had the same fiery red hair and pale complexion. Lewyn had met him years previously but it had been a while. Lewyn hoped Azelle was not like his mother and not accept that they were getting married. Sigurd waved his arm over his head. “Heeey! Azelle!” He called from a yard over. Azelle put down his tome and looked around. He looked thoroughly confused. Lewyn didn’t blame him. It wasn’t every day they came to visit. This was really out of nowhere.

“What? Sigurd? And…Lewyn?” Azelle ran over to them, his long red cloak floating behind him.

“We’ve got some big news!” Sigurd hugged him, ruffling his short red hair.

Azelle batted him off, annoyed. “Stop! I’m not some little kid anymore!”

Sigurd laughed good heartedly. “You’re gonna have a brother in law!”

Azelle’s jaw dropped and he stuttered, looking between Sigurd and Lewyn. “Wh-wh- _what_?! Someone _wants_ to marry my brother?!” He sounded like he couldn’t believe it. Like it was something impossible.

“Little Azelle, have you forgotten so soon?” Lewyn put an arm around him. “That I am dating your brother. Ah, _engaged_ precisely.”

Azelle looked like his mind had been broken. “So…really? Like…really really?” Azelle asked, leaning closer to Lewyn.

“That’s right. I am _quite_ serious about him. I swear to make him the happiest man in the world.” Lewyn swore, putting his hand over his heart.

“Wow…so is he coming to Velthomer? Is he coming home?”

“Nope. We are taking you to Belhalla where we will get married in the church.” Lewyn said.

A part of him did feel bad that he couldn’t invite Erinys and Annand. But he knew that they were busy at their Pegasus Knight Academy, training hard. Also, Lewyn fled really quickly that he did not know if they were even around. He would apologize to them later.

Lewyn and Sigurd took Azelle to the tailor shop and Lewyn was able to look through the clothes on the shelves and on the racks. He found a long fancy white tunic with silver intricate designs etched on it. He picked out a grey belt to tie around his waist, and a silvery cape that looked almost translucent. He paired it with white pants and white boots. Sigurd picked out a blue vest, white cape, white pants. Azelle found a red vest, black long-sleeved shirt, black pants. It suited a boy from Velthomer. It made Lewyn wonder if Arvis would be dressed similar. He tried imagining what his soon to be husband would look like. His long beautiful red hair flowing in the wind, pink flower petals fluttering by, turning slowly to Lewyn to smile at him with this bewitching smile, making Lewyn’s legs turn to jelly-

“Earth to Lewyn…” Sigurd waved his hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his fantasy.

“Right! Back to Belhalla!” Lewyn rushed ahead.

They were the first ones to arrive in the church. It was quite a beautiful place to have a wedding. The stained-glass windows were arched and had pretty designs of the crusaders and gods at the Holy War. It was represented on all of the windows in the church on either side. Putting them together showed the entire battle, the entire sequence. It was practically a myth by now, or their holy book. They would never let anyone in Jugdral forget it. Lewyn stood in the back room with Sigurd as the knight helped him get ready. Sigurd was awfully quiet as he helped dress him. He showed such enthusiasm before, congratulating him with such joy. But now, Lewyn couldn’t help but notice that hint of melancholy, twinge of hurt. He put on a brave strong smile, but Lewyn was very good at reading people and saw what was hidden underneath. Lewyn had an inkling why, but was afraid to give it a voice, bring it to attention. But today, he was marrying Arvis. Today they would be bound together for all eternity.

“Sigurd…” Lewyn said slowly as Sigurd ran a brush through Lewyn’s hair methodically.

Immediately he put a smile on his face again. “Hm? Yeah, what’s up Lew?”

Lewyn chuckled. Sigurd was such a great friend to everyone, always in bright spirits and always there to lend a hand or a shoulder. Everyone deserved to have Sigurd in their life.

“If…there is anything on your mind. Please, now is the time.” Lewyn said softly.

Sigurd’s mask dropped briefly before he forced another smile. “I…do not know what you are saying Lew!” He turned Lewyn around, continuing with his hair. Lewyn saw through that mask. Sigurd was hurting. It made Lewyn hurt as well, but he loved Arvis and would not give him up. The least he wanted to do was put Sigurd’s mind and heart to rest.

“Sigurd…you know I appreciate you. I always have. You always expect us to be honest with each other so…I want you to be honest with me.”

Sigurd paused his brushing. “Lewyn…There…is not anything wrong. Trust me.” He spoke seriously. Maybe he needed to speak to Arvis then…to get it all out. Lewyn sighed, running a hand through his hair. He trusted his fiancé and loved him to death but…Sigurd needed closure. If he really did have feelings for Arvis, Lewyn needed to give him that much.

“I believe…If I am having this much difficulty with my clothes…Imagine how Arvis may be feeling.” Lewyn stared into Sigurd’s blue eyes, silently giving him the okay.

He nodded gravely. “You…are probably right. I’ll…go check up on him.” Sigurd gave him an appreciative smile and mouthed, _thank you_ to him and ran off out of the church. Azelle came in soon after looking confused.

“So…Tell me abut Arvis and Sigurd.” Lewyn said while Azelle picked up the brush to continue what Sigurd had started.

* * *

 

Sigurd did not know what he was going to say, he ran like his life depended on it towards the mage’s dorm. Arvis was inside his room getting prepared, he had Daegan with him helping. Daegan looked towards the door to see Sigurd winded, breathing heavily, hair messed up. He understood and left the two of them alone.

“Daegan where-,” Arvis started, before seeing Sigurd at the door. “Sigurd? Why are you here? And…why do you look like you just ran a marathon?”

Sigurd smiled, trying to catch his breath. “Had…to…see…you…” He panted.

Arvis rolled his eyes with a huge sigh and sat Sigurd down. He fixed his hair with a brush, his fingers gentle and nimble. Sigurd could not help but focus on the way his fingers ran through his hair, fixing it. It felt…calming and relaxing. His heart ached terribly. Truth be told he did _not_ want Arvis getting married. He did not want to lose him forever. He was really grateful and glad that Lewyn was there for Arvis, able to make him happy and feel loved. But there was a dull ache in Sigurd’s heart and nagging voice in the back of his head. He wanted to be that special person in his life. He _had_ been that special person. Sigurd did not know when he had developed feelings for the Duke of Velthomer, but he knew he had. Was it the day he met him at the funeral? Crying all by himself by the casket? Or was it one of those days they spent together, lying on the bed reading books, laughing and exchanging stories? Or was it one of the times they dressed up in each other’s clothes? Arvis looked like a very handsome prince in white clothes. It even could have been one of those days they ran down to the creek together, splashing water onto each other. Sigurd making Arvis squeal and laugh, trying to get away from him but Sigurd tackled him into the water, their clothes drenched but both boys very happy. Sigurd knew when he felt, knew, it was love. The day they held each other in their arms, as they cried and made up for all those long years apart. Sigurd never wanted to hurt him, never wanted to let go of him. And upon seeing him lying there in that coma, Sigurd wanted nothing more than to stay by his side, to embrace him and cherish him. He blamed himself for how he ended up. He never wanted to ever be apart again.

Sigurd clenched his fists, holding back tears that threatened to spill. “Are you going to tell me why you are here…” Arvis asked softly.

“Had to…see you before…you were gone forever…” Sigurd muttered. Arvis was sitting behind him, setting the brush down. Sigurd looked downwards and back towards Arvis and saw his hand on the bed near him. He slowly grabbed it, lacing their fingers together. He was afraid of his expression, of rejection. Of course, it was all one-sided. This was _Arvis_ , godly in appearance, standing above all. He had everyone outclassed. Sigurd honestly did not even expect him to feel the same back.

Arvis said nothing. They sat there in silence for what felt like hours despite only being minutes. “Sigurd…You…abandoned me. You left me for Eldigan and Quan. You made your choice-,”

“ _No_! I told you already! I-I did not know how to approach you! Or to even start up a conversation! How could I…when I was this awkward knight in the middle of puberty and you…were utterly perfect as always…” He muttered, rubbing his thumb over Arvis’ hand.

“And you think _I_ could?! Mr. Popular! Surrounded by the girls! Hanging with other cool knights! You knew how awkward I was with _conversing_!” Arvis bit back.

“You were flawless! Beautiful, perfect, graceful-,” Sigurd continued.

“You were strong, charismatic, courageous, cheerful, _stupid_!” Arvis cut him off, continuing.

“ _Brilliant_ , talented!” Sigurd yelled louder.

“ _Handsome,_ stupidbrightsmile-,” Arvis yelled louder than Sigurd, mashing his words together.

Sigurd grabbed his face in his hands and crashed their lips together. Arvis fiercely grabbed the back of Sigurd’s shirt, kissing him back with just as much vigor. It was a mess of teeth and very sloppy. Sigurd had him pinned down on the bed, fiercely making out with him. Arvis opened his mouth and Sigurd eagerly thrusted his tongue inside. The feeling was wonderful and arousing all at once. Arvis melted beneath him, not getting enough. Arvis’ face was flushed scarlet, his eyes heavy lidded and legs apart. Sigurd wanted more than anything to give _in_ and completely _ravish_ him. But the sane, sensible side to him knew he had to stop, to not take it _any_ further than this.

“Gods Arvis…” Sigurd breathed, staring into his crimson eyes. He reflected that same hunger Sigurd had in his eyes. Sigurd could hardly think straight. His mind buzzed from such intimate contact with Arvis who he’s been so drawn to.

“You’re so hot…” Sigurd continued, diving back in to kiss him again.

“Sigurd…” Arvis said with a raspy voice.

“ _Gods_ Arvis…It’s taking _everything_ to not lose control right here right now…” Sigurd shook his head.

“Why don’t you…” Arvis inquired with a seductive glance.

“N-no! I can’t! You-you are getting married today!” Sigurd shook his head, getting off of Arvis. Arvis sat up too, fixing his hair that was already messed up.

“And you will never get an opportunity again…Once I am bound to him, I _will_ remain faithful. I am _not_ my father.” Arvis said.

“I am not going to defile you the day of your wedding. You aren’t thinking right either.” Sigurd helped him up off the bed and brushed through his hair. It was the softest thing he had ever touched. Arvis flinched and glared at him, fire lighting on his hand.

“Woah, woah! Calm down! Don’t you want to look good when marrying Lewyn?!” Sigurd panicked.

“I can do it _myself_!” Arvis snapped, snatching the brush and fixing his own hair.

Sigurd did feel more at peace, having let out all his emotions, how he felt and able to at least act on them to let it out as well. It felt like a weight was lifted from his chest. He felt so much lighter. “Do you think…we would have had a chance?” Sigurd asked out of mere curiosity.

“Perhaps…if we had never stopped talking to one another. Or before I fell for Lewyn…but that was almost instant when we were older…I do not believe that could have been prevented…” Arvis mused.

“Thought so…You two were inseparable from the day you met.” Sigurd said, sitting at the end of the bed.

“Lewyn came crashing in to my life like a hurricane…I would not trade it for the world…” Arvis said, smiling sadly in the mirror.

Sigurd patted him on his back. “It’s alright. I’m happy for you two. I hope you make each other very happy.”

Arvis knew Sigurd was honest. He knew he felt positively. He was far too kind, as always. “You may be blessed with my firstborn.” Arvis semi joked.

Sigurd laughed. “Alright, alright. I’m sure my child will be _quite_ blessed!”

They both laughed, feeling much better.

They left to the church to continue the wedding.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why I've felt this way if anyone is wondering or curious is because my other work, Sanctuary was still being plagiarized by another. The same one I have mentioned in my previous notes. I have reported it now, so I just have to wait. If all goes well my heart will be put at ease and my writing will pick up again. Thank you guys so much for reading and I really hope that you are still enjoying this work!! I will try very hard to keep writing and keep uploading. Thank you for your patience...Next chapter will be the wedding!!!!!!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.


	23. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewyn and Arvis have their wedding, and celebrate their union.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this chapter! I've been working on a few different fics, so sorry for the long delay! 
> 
> *WARNING!* Since they have their wedding there IS a mature scene here!! I tried keeping it vague still like before but again, JUST AS A WARNING!
> 
> NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

* * *

Red and blue flower garlands were strung up along the pews in the church.

Stray red and blue flower petals were scattered along the white carpet along the aisle. Already so many guests had gathered, their personal friends were in the front pews, closest to them. They did not want a huge wedding, so only invited those closest to them and their teachers. Cyrus was also in the front row, tears already in his eyes. His wife Therese dabbed his cheeks with her pink handkerchief. Ophelia was the acting priest standing behind the altar, to tell them their vows and legally marry them.

Arvis stood anxiously, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He was incredibly nervous and felt like he would die from anticipation. Marrying Lewyn…He was going to have the happiest life he could have ever imagined…Having someone by his side that loves and cherishes him. Azelle stood behind Arvis as his best man, he patted his arm reassuringly. “You’ll be fine big brother.” Arvis nodded, he was right. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the unbelievable beauty that Lewyn would behold. He was not ready and feared he would make a fool of himself and feint. I am Duke Arvis…I can withstand anything…even the immense immeasurable beauty my fiancé holds. Arvis thought.

He instead counted everyone in the audience. Sigurd, Quan, Eldigan and Daegan in their fancy black suits, well all but Sigurd who wore a blue vest. Ethlyn, Lachesis, and Adean all wore a light-colored long gown. Arvis’ heart pounded against his chest and he felt like he was suffocating. Lewyn was going to walk through. Lewyn was going to marry him. He was going to finally be happy, finally was never going to be alone again.

The doors to the church swung open and the bright blinding lights from the outside sun came pouring in, bathing Lewyn in its heavenly rays. He appeared angelic, standing in the bright light, illuminating his green hair, white and silver tunic, silvery silk cape, and white skin. He truly looked like a divine entity. Arvis was left breathless, his heart skipped several beats and his knees felt weak. Lewyn’s expression mirrored Arvis’ exactly. They both thought the same of the other, “Godly,” They both thought.

My beautiful perfect Arvis…Godly and flawless in all his unparallel beauty. He was the ideal spouse. Truly ideal in every way. Not only was he immensely beautiful, he was also extremely kind and caring. He loved those dear to him more than anything and held them close, taking care of them and protecting them with all he could. He knew what those he loved, liked and was into and sought to know and understand all he could about them. Lewyn loved him so, so, dearly. He was extremely excited to be marrying him, to be such a lucky man _to_ be marrying him. Arvis…Lewyn thought, gazing at him fondly, smiling lovingly.

He slowly walked up to the altar, standing in front of Arvis, gazing into his beautiful red eyes. Lewyn blushed, looking down slightly in a bashful way. Arvis’ breath caught, and he couldn’t stop staring, his blush creeping to his face as well.

“We gather here today to join these two men in holy matrimony between Prince Lewyn of Silesse and Duke Arvis of Velthomer. If anyone here has any objections as to why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace.” Ophelia said.

Everyone in the audience was silent, no one objected, and all were supportive of their marriage. Their friends always supported their relationship and just wanted them to be happy. Sobs could be heard in the audience and that was all that was heard.

“Do you have your vows you would like to say to Arvis?” Ophelia asked Lewyn.

“Arvis…I have felt drawn to you ever since the first day I met you in the academy some twelve years ago…When I first laid eyes on you…You were the most… _stunningly beautiful_ person I had ever seen…not just that but the look of…such forlorn….such loneliness…I knew immediately I would seek out your friendship. And I do not regret it. I cherish each and every day I have with you.” Lewyn’s voice broke and he sniffled, tears falling down his cheeks. “I fell in love with you from the time I knew what love was. I was drawn to you and grew very attached. I was glad to get to know you and your friendship means _everything_ to me. I honestly did not understand why you didn’t have more friends. You are so very important to me…you were always there for me, overprotective but I wouldn’t have it any other way, you were such a great friend to me, caring for me and proving all the rumors wrong. Once I knew I loved you…I knew I had to have you…to not let you go or I would regret it for the rest of my life…I sought to make you mine so I did…from the day you kissed me to the day I proposed…I…am _so_ thankful…so _happy_ …you complete me and make me the happiest person in the world…I will never leave you alone ever again…I will be yours till the day death do us part…” Lewyn finished, wiping his tears away.

“Do you have your vows you would like to say to Lewyn?” Ophelia asked Arvis.

“Lewyn…I never knew I would ever befriend let alone _fall_ for someone such as you…Easygoing, carefree, _flirty_ and so friendly and you… _cared_ for me. Cared for me with my flaws and all, like no one else ever has…You actually made and effort and _wanted_ to get to know me to be my _friend_. I couldn’t help but…grow… _so_ …very attached and fond of you…I never wanted to let you go…I never wanted you to leave me…I never felt this strongly for _anyone_ before…having been alone all my life…never truly knowing love or friendship…you _taught_ me all of that Lewyn. I’m sorry if I have been selfish…But I wanted you all to myself…I didn’t want anyone taking you from me…I wanted to be _solely_ yours and have you _solely_ mine. Lewyn…I fell for you immediately you came crashing into my life like a hurricane…a crazy, happy, outgoing, loving hurricane…changing my life forever…I wouldn’t have it any other way…I love you Lewyn with all of my heart, soul, being. I will cherish you like I have every day…I will love you alone and will continue to protect you, to keep you safe and happy…I will dedicate my life to you every day of my life…I will be by your side, loving you, till death do us part…” Arvis had begun crying when Lewyn was giving his vows but now he couldn’t stop, he never thought he would ever be this happy, to have this _life_ he always dreamed of.

“You may now kiss.” Ophelia said, smiling through her tears. She was glad to have been their teacher and nurse, loving each and every one of her students. She especially felt close and cared for Arvis who was in her care most often. For two years while in a coma she cared for him and was so unbelievably happy he had recovered.

Lewyn gazed into Arvis’ eyes and held his hands softly, Arvis squeezed his hands, wanting to convey just how tightly he wanted to hold onto him and never let go. Arvis leaned in and captured his lips in a sweet tender kiss. Lewyn ran his fingers through the back of Arvis’ hair, kissing him back with much passion.

The audience stood up, clapping and Sigurd vocally applauded.

“Woo!” He cheered, while Quan and Eldigan clapped politely, giving Sigurd weird side glances. Lewyn tossed the bouquet of blue flowers he was holding behind him, and the girls all jumped for it, Ethlyn ultimately being the one to catch it. She stood triumphantly with it in her grasp, a “hmph” expression on her face, smirking.  When she caught Quan’s gaze she blushed and threw herself in his arms. He twirled her around, kissing her.

Everyone knew they would be the next couple to be married. Ethlyn was the type to elope like Lewyn and Arvis had, but Quan was going to do it right. A small orchestra that was hired for the wedding played music, seated in the back of the church. Lewyn put his hand on Arvis’ shoulder, the other laced together with his other hand. Arvis gently held Lewyn’s hip and danced around the church foyer with him, twirling him around and around in a waltz. Lewyn was reminded of their dance they had together back at the Yule Ball. But here, he felt much more elated and overwhelmed with happiness and love. They smiled at each other and Lewyn kissed him again. He would not trade Arvis for the world. He was his and he loved him more than anything.

Arvis danced with his little brother Azelle next and Lewyn opted to dance with Ethlyn. She had a toothy smile as they danced together, and he had a bad feeling. She was _very_ well known for her inappropriate dirty mind. “So, Lewyn~! Are you excited for your marriage night~? Are you going to be the one to ravish and _wreck_ Arvis? Or will he be the one to completely dominate _you_?” She waggled her eyebrows at him, and he became flustered.

“W-well…Arvis is _quite_ the seductress~ But I _do_ prefer to see him all worked up and vulnerable, completely undone~!” Lewyn said.

“Oooh! Sounds _spicy_ ~!”

He nodded eagerly. “It _is_!”

Arvis glanced over, feeling as if he was being talked about. At this time, he was dancing with Sigurd and hoped that there were no hard feelings between them, no awkwardness. He liked having him as a friend, was happy to have him as a friend again. Sigurd seemed bright and cheerful, no sorrow or malice. “I hope you two make each other the happiest in the world.” Sigurd said.

Arvis nodded. “Lewyn already does. He is very precious and irreplaceable.” Arvis said.

“That’s good. You deserve it Arvis.” Sigurd told him.

“Thank you.”

They all gathered around for the cake and Arvis let Lewyn cut it. It was a three-layer yellow cake with white frosting. It had green and red flowers made of frosting around it, Arvis knew it was probably Sigurd’s idea. Lewyn once he had his piece, he cut off a part and fork fed Arvis. He was shocked, and blushed, not expecting something so romantic and bold.

Lewyn giggled, kissing Arvis, tasting the frosting from the cake. Lewyn pulled back with a mischievous smile and ran his finger through the icing on the cake, wiping it on Arvis’ bottom lip and dove back in for another deep kiss. Arvis was beginning to melt amidst Lewyn’s intimate kisses, feeling intoxicated from them and wanted nothing more than to be beneath him as Lewyn completely had his way with him.

Arvis leaned close to whisper into Lewyn’s ear. “Let’s leave early…right now…I _want_ you _so_ bad Lewyn…” He half moaned.

* * *

A blush spread on Lewyn’s face and it lit up. He nodded, picking up Arvis bridal style. Arvis buried his face into Lewyn’s shirt. He was supposed to be his bride, not the other way around. They rented a room in the inn in the town for the night and Lewyn tossed Arvis onto the bed, he landed on his back ungracefully, his hair splaying out beneath him. Lewyn straddled him and immediately went to resume kissing him deeply and intimately. Arvis tangled his fingers through Lewyn’s shoulder length green hair. Lewyn’s hand slid up Arvis’ shirt, rubbing across his soft pale chest and briefly brushing past one of his nipples. Arvis gasped, gripping Lewyn’s hair tighter, hooking one of his legs around Lewyn’s. Lewyn made quick work with undoing his vest and shirt, tossing them all aside onto the floor. Arvis was just as eager to undo Lewyn’s clothes, not caring where he tossed them, as long as they were off of his body.

They were both completely unclothed and Lewyn was trailing kisses down his neck and chest, worshiping Arvis’ flawless perfect porcelain complexion. Arvis was needy and desperate, pulling Lewyn’s head down further. Lewyn chuckled, loving how undone Arvis was becoming. He complied with his want, eagerly accepting.

Arvis moaned loudly, arching his back, keeping a firm grip on his hair. Lewyn breathed out through his nose, resting a hand on Arvis’ hip, the other gently rubbing his thigh. “Lew-Lewyn…” He moaned.

Lewyn loved and took in all the divine noises Arvis was making, wanting to please him even further to hear more of those delightful sounds. Once he felt Arvis tremble beneath him he let up, Arvis’ face was completely flushed, his eyes heavily lidded, mouth apart and panting. Lewyn held up his pale legs and crawled in between them, kissing him again. Arvis held Lewyn close, sticking his tongue into his mouth. Lewyn loved the taste of Arvis every time, never getting enough of him. While he was distracted with the intimate kissing Lewyn took the opportunity to slowly bring his hips forward, Arvis moaned into the kiss, hooking a leg around Lewyn’s waist. Lewyn’s hands roamed all over Arvis’ body, drenched in sweat. He payed special attention to where he knew he was especially sensitive, his thighs, sides and nipples.

“Lewyn…” Arvis moaned again, holding his face and kissed him.

“Arvis…” Lewyn panted, resting his forehead against Arvis’. “I love you…I love you so so much…”

“I…I love you too Lewyn…” Arvis cried, tears streaming down his face. Lewyn kissed his tears away, he was far too precious. He loved him more than anything. He moved slowly, wanting to show him not lust, but love. He wanted to convey those feelings and emotions with every movement, every touch, every kiss. Arvis was his beloved and deserved to be treated as such.

“You look so beautiful Arvis…” Lewyn whispered, kissing his cheek. “You are so wonderful…”

“Nnn Lewyn…” Arvis panted.

“Perfect…divine…” Lewyn continued praising. “I love you more than you could ever know…”

Arvis’ breath hitched and Lewyn knew it wouldn’t take much more. “So beautiful…flawless and an absolute beauty to behold…” Lewyn continued murmuring.

Lewyn rested his forehead against Arvis’ again as they both brought each other to their limits. Lewyn half moaned half sighed, feeling so relieved and elated. Arvis choked a moan and Lewyn smiled at him, brushing his hair away from his face that it stuck to. He removed his body from Arvis’ and rested beside him, holding Arvis against his chest. “I love you…my husband…” Lewyn said.

“I…Love you as well…husband…” Arvis gave him a shy smile. Lewyn kissed him once more before sleeping. He would not ever forget this day, these emotions, how happy he felt, he would always remember, would always feel these joyous emotions. He could not wait to start the rest of their lives together or have a family of their own. He knew the gods would bless them. It would happen, he would show Arvis and his own mother.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know when I will post the next one but again. I am NOT abandoning this! I will continue writing this one! Ihope that it is continued to be enjoyed! Thank you all for reading!
> 
> NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters added. How long it will take I do not know. It all depends on my motivation. And I am taking college courses with projects coming up. I hope to update it timely but no promises. Feedback is appreciated! Positivity only! Constructive criticism is okay too.


End file.
